Shaman and the Beast
by Aluxra
Summary: Beauty and the Beast with a Shaman King twist. Note the rating and the pairing and you get the idea. Starring the whole Shaman King cast... or as many characters that I can fit in. Enjoy! HaoYoh, side HoroRen later on
1. Prologue

Ahem. Time for a new story! YAY! This time, it will be Haox Yoh and it is marked M for a reason. It is therefore _not suitable for younger kids_ so stay away!! Anyway, for all those who like beauty and the beast and Shaman King and HaoxYoh then here it is: The Shaman and the Beast (aka. Beauty and the Zeke- credit for this title goes to my pal James) Anyway, read, reveiw. Flames will be given to Hao. heehee

Disclaimer: I don't own anything thing!! Damn it ToT

Yoh: If she did, I'd be worried.

Hao: I wouldn't -_leers at Yoh-_

Yoh: C-Can we get on with the story??

Anime: Right, of course - Here it is my freaky darlings... _OMG Hao! Leave Yoh alone!_ O.o!  


* * *

_Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, there stood a shining castle. A breathtaking sight to behold, it belonged to a handsome prince. However, this was no ordinary prince, for he extremely cruel, selfish and unkind, but above all else, he was a shaman._

_Undeniably and impossibly strong, the shaman used his powers to rid his kingdom of the weak and those who were blind to spirits. High up in his grand home, with only his servants for company he continued the reign of terror he held over the kingdom until, one night, everything changed…_

Sitting upon his throne, the shamanic prince waved away the remainder of his servants, each bowing deeply before leaving the room with haste. Hao was in a foul mood, and no one wanted to get in his way when he was angry; especially when they had no idea what he was angry about. He lounged idly in the velvet that lined the throne-like chair, thinking of ways to rid him of the few and irksome enemies of his that remained. He watched the fire dance in the hearth, crackling softly like white noise, making the wood snap and pop with the heat. His eyes slid half shut as he sighed inaudibly, shifting to get comfortable when he heard the hollow echo of the front doors being knocked upon.

He frowned, ignoring the sound when it happened again. However, it persisted and the shaman prince's anger flared up like his element once again. No one would travel on a dark night like this – the wind howled like a wild animal, assaulting the heavily draped – windows with a bombardment of snowflakes, some the size of a baby's fist. No one else seemed to be answering the door – Hao would make sure to punish all of the servants severely for negligence of this annoyance – so he leapt off his chair and strode along the arched hallway towards the large oak doors that led out onto the front veranda.

He pulled upon the brass door handle and opened the massive slab of intricately designed wood, allowing the brutal elements to enter and revealing an old, hunched woman with only a flimsy shawl wrapped around her as protection from the nights rage.

'Please,' she croaked, holding out a blood red rose bud to Hao in a thin, wrinkled hand. 'Take this rose in exchange for shelter from the bitter cold.'

But Hao simply sneered at her, waving her away as he turned to close the door on her repulsiveness, when she spoke again in a harsher tone.

'Do not be deceived by appearances, for true beauty lies within,' she warned.

Hao laughed at her. 'I have no need for true beauty, nor your "payment". Now leave you hideous old hag!'

He slammed the door in her face and began to return to the warmth of the rooms that lay deeper in the castle when a bright, blue-tinted white light danced through the crack between the two doors, and slipped under the space between the floor and the wood. Confused, he spun around with a swish of his poncho/cloak- thing, when the doors flew open and the storm entered with full force. Hao was thrown back, blinded momentarily when the light began to dim and the woman appeared in her true form.

The ugliness had melted away from the old woman, revealing now the beautiful and powerful Shamanic Sorceress – Anna, the Spirit Medium. As cold as the frozen winds outside, she looked down upon the shaman with scornful dark eyes, ageless and graceful. Her young, pale face was framed with a halo of golden locks that floated in the strong winds that swirled around her; her slim figure clad in flowing black satin, red ribbons weaving around her long limbs and tiny waist. She pointed a slender finger at him, her voice colder than ice as energy weaved amidst the air around them.

'You have been deceived by your own cruel heart - a curse upon your house and all within it!' she exclaimed, the wind picking up and making her clothes and hair flutter more wildly around her. She looked like something from beyond this world. Hao was not shaken, jumping up in fury to his feet.

'I will not be threatened in my own home! Spirit of Fire!' he called upon the colossal fire entity and it burst from nothingness to appear before them. It towered behind Hao, staring down at Anna with its bright, vicious eyes. She just smirked, laughing as she summoned to her hand a long stretch of pure white beads.

'Yes, you seem to love using that Spirit,' she hissed. 'You use it to carry out cruel, heartless acts of murder and chaos. You love it so much? Then _merge with it_, by the power of the 1080 beads!'

Everything was instantly enveloped in the light that the beads emitted. Through the deafening silence that came with it, an inhuman scream was heard, intensified in the bright nothingness that they were suspended in. It was joined by others from all over the castle that were quickly drowned out by the deepened, animalistic roar of anger and hate.

All returned to the norm, except for what remained of the shaman and his spirit guardian. The hunched figure was only 6ft maximum; the Spirit of Fire compacted into the young shaman's body. His back was curved, the detail of the spine visible through the skin. His pale colour was gone, replaced by the Spirits dark red coat and complete with the white markings. He stood on all four limbs: talons replaced his hands and the animalistic structure of Fanör's haunches was now where Hao's legs once were. Worst of all, he had the face of the Spirit of Fire, with only his right eye remaining his own. A mane of long, dark brown – near black – fur ran from his scalp down along his back, ending just above the waist of the tattered black trousers he wore.

'What – _what have you done to me?_' he shouted, looking at his "hands" in horror. His voice was much deeper, more growling than actual speaking. However, the gruffness was laced with the subtler voice that was his own, hidden beneath the beast he now was. Anna did not smile; holding the rose between two fingers, she swirled a sphere of furiochu around it, creating a transparent, protective container for it. It levitated up from her hands and floated down towards the cursed shaman.

'Take care of that,' she ordered. 'It will bloom until your 21st year, and then it will start to wilt. If you do not find someone to love you the way you are, then you shall remain forever, a beast.'

And with that, she vanished…

Days turned to weeks, weeks into months. The cursed shaman and all the inhabitants of the castle quickly vanished into legend. The kingdom disintegrated and no one remained within the haunted land. The inhabitants began to lose hope for their Master, locked up in the darkened rooms of their home and certain of their fate: for who could ever love a beast?

* * *

You'll understand why I used Anna and not Jeanne later on, but right now, be patient. R&R and ttfn.


	2. The Shaman

Yoh stretched his arms, yawning as he stepped out of the small house. Set slightly apart from the town, he had to walk a short way along the winding dirt path; the sakura trees that lined the lane provided some shade from the warm sun. Spring had finally arrived after a terrible winter – several had died from the hypothermic temperatures – and Yoh was glad he could finally see the sun again. A red book was tucked under his arm as he made his way towards the town, having left a note to Tamao so she knew where he had wandered off to.

Alone on the lane, he began to hum a little tune to himself as he continued along, daydreaming about nothing in particular as some of the sun's rays managed to sneak through the cherry blossoms an illuminate his soft features with a golden haze. Nearing the town, he noticed everyone was beginning to wake up to their daily routines: exiting the lane into the main street he smiled, relaxed as he saw who was there. The baker was carrying a tray of freshly baked bread – the same type of bread he made every day: a cart of fruit and vegetables passed across his line of vision, and he paused, scouring the mass of colour for something round and… well, orange. He spotted what he was looking for and smiled happily, quickening his pace so he could return to stall in a short while.

'_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly, I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky_,' he sang quietly, closing his dark eyes for a moment and breathing in the morning air. He grinned at some early risers as more people entered onto the street, wary of him being there but smiling back politely anyway. The fact was; he was a Shaman – someone who could communicate, even merge, with ghosts. The town mainly consisted of humans, blind to the spirits but they didn't cause him or Tamao any trouble, so he was comfortable to wander around the streets. He reached his destination and entered the bookshop, a small bell alerting the owner to his presence.

'Morning Yoh,' Silva smiled, entering from the back room, dressed in plain loose-fitting trousers and a fringed jacket. He didn't really look like the sort of person who'd own a book store, but Yoh knew that appearances could be deceptive.

'Hey Silva,' Yoh returned, grinning at the only other Shaman he knew of in the village, adding: 'brought my book back. Have you got any new ones?'

'Oh, you mean between last night and this morning?' the elder man chuckled, placing a few stray hardbacks back on their correct shelves. 'You never just come around to say hello.'

'Aw, come on Silva,' Yoh replied, climbing up the ladder to get to the highest shelves. 'I promise- next time, but the fruit stall is set up and there are oranges on sale! Oranges… Funga fu fu…'

The younger of the two went starry eyed, thinking about oranges – large, fresh juicy ones that had the sweetest taste when skinned and segmented. He sighed, forgetting he was on a ladder and nearly falling from it in his dream like trance.

'Yoh!' Silva cringed as Yoh fell into a pile of boxes stored beside the bookcase Yoh had attempted to scale, sending several of the older paperbacks flying through the dusty clouds he created. The orange-loving brunette coughed and spluttered, trying to clear the grey cloud around him. 'Yoh, are you alright?'

'Who me? Yeah, I'm – ow…' he groaned as a book fell on his head with a dull _thunk_, landing on his lap. Yoh fell back, near unconscious with the weight of the opus that had assaulted him as little winged oranges flew around his head, chanting '_funga fu fu funga fu fu_'.

'Yoh? Yoh – can you hear me?' Silva leaned over the boxes to get a better look at his friend, worried in case he'd gotten seriously hurt.

'Ooo… flying oranges…' Yoh drooled dreamily. Silva sighed, amused.

'Question – do you wash your hair with orange juice?'

'Why do you ask?' Yoh wondered, slowly lifting his head from the floor.

'Because I think it's seeped through your scalp and into your brain,' Silva explained, beginning to pick up the books that had taken flight during the minor escapade. 'Flying oranges…'

'Hey – I would've been fine if your books hadn't been harassing me!' Yoh chuckled, picking up the book on his lap and reading the title. 'Ah… hey! This is my favourite book! I haven't read it in ages!'

'Probably because you can remember it word for word,' Silva added.

'Not all of it! Can I borrow it again?' Yoh jumped up eagerly, wiping away the dust that had gathered on its black leather bound surface.

'If you like it that much then keep it.'

'Really?' Yoh smiled. Silva nodded.

'It's been lying around here for ages. Consider it a gift for amusing me this morning,' Silva laughed quietly.

'Thank you Silva! I promise I'll see you again for a chat next time!' He jumped up and jogged out of the shop, waving to Silva as he turned down onto the street again, looking for the fruit and vegetable stall that held his tasty treat. Silva smiled slightly, shaking his head in mild amusement as he returned to the books.

Yoh grinned like the cat with all the cream as he sat down next to the beautifully carved stone fountain. Not only had he been given his favourite book to permanently keep, he had also bought enough oranges to last a whole week. Well, last a normal person a week – they'd be gone by the third day if Yoh's eating them. Crossing his legs Indian style on the pools ledge, he opened the book to the first page and began to read, guarding his precious oranges in the process. He didn't notice the reality around him as the enchanting world of myths and legends pulled him into another adventure away from the whisperings of his neighbours.

'Ah, it's that Asakura boy,' a woman at a nearby café muttered to her friend.

'Oh, head stuck in a book again,' came the reply. 'A handsome boy like that shouldn't waste time reading – he's got to settle down soon. He's not a child any more, you know.'

'It's no wonder his name means 'little leaf' – he'd just go where the wind took him if he had the chance,' the grocer chuckled.

'Hmm, but he is rather odd despite his looks…' his customer replied.'

Meanwhile, slightly further away from where Yoh is currently situated, a large palomino horse was disrupted during its morning drink when something crashed into its trough, sending splashing waves over the sides of the wood. The animal cantered away a short distance, moving to a new water hold to drink from while Manta barely blinked an eye, dabbing at some droplets of water on his shoe.

'So, how'd it go?' he asked nonchalantly. 'Have you found your bride yet?'

Ryu climbed out of the narrow oak structure dejectedly, soaking wet and miserable. 'Yet again, Ryu is left in his loneliness. Except, I have you – but you don't count.'

'Oh thanks, I feel so appreciated,' Manta joked, smiling. 'Now what are you going to do? You've asked pretty much every girl in the village to go out with you, there's no one left to ask. Unless you want to chance your luck playing the other field.'

… Pause.

… Silence.

… Then…

Ryu suddenly perked up, a glint in his eye that meant he had an idea… and when he had an idea, it was obvious what ever he was thinking would go horribly wrong.

'Ryu?' Manta asked, frowning at his exceptionally tall friend, who was smiling idiotically and jumping up from his seat, restyling his hair and somehow getting his clothes dry within seconds.

'That is it!' he exclaimed, mostly to himself. 'That is perfect, I can't believe in all my brilliance I never thought of it!'

'Thought of what, Ryu?' Manta asked, also standing and getting slightly worried at the behaviour of his companion.

'Playing the other field! Batting for the opposition! If none of the girls have accepted my proposal, then I'll ask the prettiest, most feminine male I can find!!' he laughed madly. Manta tried to slide away from him but Ryu picked him up spinning them both around in a weird short version of 'dizzy dinosaurs'.

'Ryu!! Put me down!' he screamed, becoming very nauseous very quickly.

'Manta!' Ryu exclaimed, dropping the midget onto the ground. 'I am a genius! Stick with me and you'll learn many many things! Now, let's go find me a bride! Ahahahaha!!'

Ryu sped off, leaving Manta to shake off his dizziness. The smaller one sighed, leaning back against the steps he'd been sitting on.

'Y'know – the reasons behind all the rejections become very clear… this is not going to go well.'

_I know. _

'And you're just going to sit back and let it happen?'

_Hey, I'm writing it so yeah, obviously it's going to just happen. Mwahahaha!_

'…_shrugs_… May as well get a few chuckles out of it. Hey, Ryu! Wait up!'

'Who to ask… who to ask…' Ryu pondered aloud, thinking as he glanced over what he had to work with in the village. Too short… too skinny… not going _near_ that guy!... The choice of candidates seemed in very short supply, and the idea was beginning to lose it's appeal. Ryu sighed, sinking onto a bench feeling sorry for himself.

'Why don't you ask that Yoh Asakura?' A voice beside him suggested. Turning, he saw a pretty young maiden with long, flowing white hair and vibrant red eyes, wearing little more than what looked like a set of pyjama's. She was very pretty, and Ryu smiled dreamily, little hearts in his eyes as he stared at the beautiful girl before him.

'…No.' She suddenly said, ending Ryu's dream and bringing back down with a bump… actually, more like a crash. A really big crash.

'What! You don't even know what I was going to ask!' he exclaimed, waterfalls of tears running down his face.

'No, I will not be your bride,' she said calmly, sending him crashing to the ground again. She rolled her eyes at his stupidity, though restrained herself. 'However, I am sure that the handsome young Asakura boy would be an excellent, eh, bride for you. Not that old, nor young. He's nearing his 21st birthday is he not? A suitable age to settle down, don't you think? Though I bet he likes subtlety.'

'He is quite feminine looking,' Ryu said, thinking about it. 'And he is very handsome… That's it! I'll ask Yoh! He'll be perfect for a bride! Thank you so much pretty lady! Where can I find Yoh?'

'By the fountain in the market square,' she answered, frowning as Ryu kissed her hand lightly and began to head in the direction of the market square. She smiled. 'Marco, are you sure your information is correct?'

A blonde, solemn looking man appeared by her side in an instant, moving like a ghost. 'I am quite sure, my lady. You must have seen the resemblance that Yoh shares with him. After many years of searching, I think we will finally be able to rid the world of the evil that still pollutes it.'

'Wonderful. I'm sure with the buffoons help; Yoh will be able to lead us directly to him.' Jeanne watched Manta run past them in the same direction Ryu went, glancing at them suspiciously as he passed. Jeanne smiled sweetly at him 'I can hardly wait.'

'Good morning!'

Yoh looked up at the sound of a cheerful voice, leaning back slightly because of the uncomfortable closeness of the random person who'd just spoke to him. 'Um, hello… Ryu, right?'

'Ah, you know me! I'm flattered!' he smiled widely. He didn't seem to be of any harm to Yoh, but to the latter he did seem just a tad weird. 'So, what are you reading?'

'Oh, it's just a book… it's called-'

'But it doesn't have any pictures!' Ryu cut him off, leaning over the younger males shoulder, closing the distance between them to the point of awkwardness. 'That doesn't seem very interesting.'

'Well, that's what your imagination is for,' Yoh explained, leaning sideways to make more room between them. 'It's makes things more interesting.'

'Well, you know Yoh – you seem more interesting to me.' Ryu replied, making Yoh look at him sideways as well as blush slightly. What the hell was with this guy?

'Well, I-'

'Hey! Ryu!' Manta called, running up to them as fast as his legs could carry him. Stopping in front of them to catch his breath, Yoh took his chance to stand quickly and make his escape.

'Well, I better get back home,' he said, grabbing his book and fruit, turning away. 'It was… nice talking to you. Tamao will probably be worried.'

'Tamao? The weird girl with pink hair?' Ryu asked aloud.

'Tamao isn't weird!' Yoh spun back around quickly, scowling in a very un-Yoh-like manner.

'Of course she isn't!' Ryu defended quickly, looking left and right. 'Who said that? I'll have their heads personally for daring to insult a friend of Yoh!'

Yoh frowned, shaking his head as he turned and walked away quickly, leaving Manta staring after him and Ryu stuttering and near-falling off the fountain edge. 'Was that Yoh?'

'Yes! And I was just about to ask him!' Ryu whined, hanging his head.

'How do you even know that he is gay?' Manta questioned.

'He lives with a girl a few years younger than himself and yet nothing happens between them,' Ryu explained, and catching the look from Manta, he added: 'Small town. Gossip is as accessible as dirt.'

'Right… Well, you tried. Didn't work out. Let's go get something to eat,' Manta suggested quickly.

'Very well. However,' Ryu began, jumping to his feet dramatically. _Cue big flashing lights of colour and music._ 'I will succeed in this mission and I will have a bride! After all, no one says no to Ryu!'

…'Except the hundred or so girls that already have,' Manta added, sending Ryu to crash and burn, again. 'Come on, you can think of how you can do this over breakfast.'

Yoh jogged the rest of the way home, trying to balance his things in his arms. However, it only took him less than ten minutes to get to his back door. Inhaling deeply to get oxygen back into his circulation, he opened the door and set his shoes to the side before proceeding through the small, comfy house. 'Tamao – I'm home.'

'Hello Yoh,' the younger girl called from another part of their home. Setting the oranges and the book down on the kitchen table, he went through into the living room to see what his friend was doing.

* * *

You'll realise I've had to tweak the Beauty and the Beast story line in regards to 'Gaston' and his role. Ryu is basically a more of a comic - I can't honestly see him as a complete match for the role of Gaston. So, I added the xlaws into the mix - I hope this will work. What do you guys think?  
I'm trying to keep it as close to Beauty and the Beast as possible as well as keeping the Shaman King characters out of the realm of OOCness. So R&R and please, minimum flamage. ttfn MFD.


	3. The Prisoner

Sorry this took so long my FD, I've been feeling ill and my head feels funny. However - here is the next instalment of my story! Enjoy! xx

* * *

Yoh jogged the rest of the way home, trying to balance his things in his arms. However, it only took him less than ten minutes to get to his back door. Inhaling deeply to get oxygen back into his circulation, he opened the door and set his shoes to the side before proceeding through the small, comfy house. 'Tamao – I'm home.'

'Hello Yoh,' the younger girl called from another part of their home. Setting the oranges and the book down on the kitchen table, he went through into the living room to see what his friend was doing.

'Hey Yoh,' Tamao smiled at Yoh, setting down the card she was holding. 'Enjoy your morning in village?'

'I got a new book,' he shrugged, sitting down in one of the only two chairs in the room. 'What are you doing?'

'Testing out a different method of foresight,' she replied, holding up the deck of cards – bigger than an average playing deck – more sleeker with a swirling Celtic design on the back. 'They're called tarot cards, you ask a question and you pick a certain number of cards (depending on what type of set you use) with your left hand. Then I read them.'

'Sounds complicated,' he chuckled. Tamao tucked a loose strand of her short pink hair behind her ear, smiling.

'It's not really, and I know each card's description off by heart – the Fair in town tomorrow should bring in a little bit more money and maybe help people notice me,' she explained. A shadow of worry flickered over Yoh's face, which didn't go unnoticed by Tamao. 'Konchi and Ponchi will travel with me, and we'll keep to the path. It's not a long journey, really.'

'It's still through the Forest,' he reminded her. 'There are dangerous wrong turns in that place. You're not planning on leaving this afternoon?'

'I'll have to, I'll be there by nightfall if I leave mid day,' she replied, though she lacked confidence. 'I'll be alright.'

Yoh still looked unsure. Tamao smiled gently. 'Do you want to try them out?'

'Yeah, why not?' He agreed, reaching across towards the cards. 'Hey Tamao, do you think we're weird?'

'Hm?' She looked up at him, thinking. 'Well… we're Shaman, everyone else is a human. They just see us differently than those who are Shaman as well. Who said you're weird?'

'It's not me – it was…'

'Me,' she finished for him. 'I guess since you go out to the village more often than I do, people would think like that. Who said I was weird, by the way?'

'Ryu.'

'The pervert with the hair?' she asked, giggling. 'When did you start talking to him – I thought he'd be off asking one of the girls to be his bride.'

'Hn, I got the impression he was hitting on me,' Yoh laughed, handing the cards over to Tamao to arrange them.

'I didn't know he was gay,' she answered. 'Though maybe he's Bi, since he's been asking all the girls I guess. Pentangles – wealth is in your future. Oh, and Cups – Cups are associated with love… I think.'

'Don't tell me its Ryu - I just don't understand why he chose me,' he laughed, and leaned over to look at the cards, failing to notice the blush that painted Tamao's cheeks.

'No – you see that card,' she pointed to the one with a knight on it. 'That's a young dark haired male, some time in your future. Oh, and there will be a really bad snow storm some time soon.'

'What? Tamao, its Spring. The worst of the weather is over,' Yoh said disbelievingly. Tamao shook her head resolutely, and packed up all the cards again.

'Trust me – it's coming, and your cards are difficult to read. Their jumbled and messy,' she explained. 'Either that or I'm a terrible reader.'

'No you're not,' he reassured, hugging her and making her blush again. 'So, when are you leaving?'

'Soon,' she replied, jumping up. 'Come on, you can help me pack!'

'Okay, okay,' Yoh agreed. 'Where are Konchi and Ponchi?'

'Bye Yoh!' Tamao called, a small travelling bag containing all her things slung over her shoulder and her guardians by her side, waving to Yoh as she set off down the road towards the forest and away from the village. 'Take care while I'm gone!'

'You too!' he answered, waving her off until she was out of sight and off to the town. He was worried, needless to say, about the only friend he really had. The stories that flew around about the forest and its inhabitants were common in the village and steered many away from it. However, it was the only route to town and some journeys were unavoidable. Yoh just had to put his faith in Konchi and Ponchi to keep his friend safe while he kept their home with his part time job at the bookshop, and awaited her return in a few days.

Tamao shivered as the breeze cooled further, the leaves rustling in the trees above her head and the dirt shifting beneath her feet. She had been walking for a few hours now, and she was nearly at the cross roads that should lead her to the town as long as she kept to the left road. She paused, sitting down on an old trees knotted root and pulling out a chunk of bread and a flask of water. Konchi and Ponchi hovered above her, watching for any signs of trouble like good guardians.

'Are we there yet?' Konchi asked, yawning.

'No, we're still maybe an hour or two away from the edge of the forest then it's another hour and a half to the town. We'll get there before nightfall,' she said, finishing off her bread and storing her water back in the bag, shivering. She stood up and stretched, before turning to her guardians with a frown. 'Stop growling you two – you're not bears.'

'What are you talking about?' Ponchi stretched. 'I wasn't growling.'

'You're just imagining things,' his comrade added, until their ears perked up at the high, coughing –growl that reached them. It was louder to Tamao, meaning whatever made the sound was getting closer. Shadows flickered across her vision, taunting and confusing her.

'Who's there?' she called out, her voice quiet and weak. She tried again, louder this time as she backed up along the road, closer towards the bend that held the cross roads just beyond it. A different sound reached them, something much less animalistic as their pursuers came into view, draining all colour from Tamao's face.

'Mo- mono… _**Mononoke**_!' she screamed, turning on her heel and fleeing from the small pack of mutilated, demented spirits full of vengeance. Although only Tamao and Yoh were shamans in the village, mononoke didn't bother who they attacked as long as they could catch them. Konchi and Ponchi were flying by her side; she rounded the bend and took off down the winding road on the right, her bag wildly hitting her back with every long, loping stride she took. An ugly little pygmy, with a mouth full of shark's teeth and no lips closed in on her, snapping at her heels; she wasn't paying attention to the steep slope that dropped out from beneath her, sending her tumbling down though the trees and shrubbery that occupied the area.

'Tammy!' her guardians called out in a panic, going after her as the mononoke fell behind. They lost her among the trees, unable to find her among the dense foliage. 'Tamao! Tamao!'

'Konchi!' Ponchi cried, looking around. 'We have to go get Yoh!'

'I know… just one problem!' he whimpered. 'Them!'

He pointed behind Ponchi to the mononoke that had found them, floating towards them with a vicious aura about them and a barrage of teeth and claws. They clung together, screaming. 'AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! _**FLY AWAY!!**_

'Ponchi? Konchi?' Tamao whispered, looking around for her guardians in the darkness of the overcast sky; a light falling of rain began. She stood, brushing herself off as she pulled the coat tighter around herself. She looked around again, starting to jog along one of the paths, trying to go as quietly as she could in order to avoid attracting any evil spirits. The growling reached her ears again, but it was distant: she picked up speed as soon as she heard it, following a more stably built path that twisted and turned every few steps.

'_F-f-found you,_' a broken, high voice hissed behind her. She didn't even bother looking back, breaking into a run again, despite the fact her legs were leaden and she was becoming tired. She heard more join the first, and she began to gasp out sobs, praying that some miracle would save her. A mononoke jumped, reaching out its talons to grab her, when it suddenly screamed and was forced back by some sort of barrier. Tamao stopped, gasping for breath as she looked behind her to see the numerous spirits attacking the air in front of them, unable to pass.

Tamao looked behind her at the large, wrought iron black gate towering over her. Behind it, as the last of the suns rays snuck through the clouds, she could make out the dark outline of a castle, a jagged, cracked line against the sky. The rain came down heavier, and she threw her hood up over her head and opened the rusted gate slowly, as the creaking drowned out the howling of the spirits. She slipped through the narrow opening and closed it once again, running up to the massive doors that acted as the entrance to the overlarge building. She knocked upon the heavy wood, and the door squeaked open without aid. She took that as an invite and walked in, looking around the elaborately decorated entranceway.

'Hello?' she called, straining her eyes to see up into the darkened corners of the ceiling high above. 'I-Is there anyone there? I'm l-lost and I...'

'That's such a shame!' a whisper floated around the dusty marble, making Tamao jump, spinning around frantically.

'Horo, be quiet!' a second voice whispered frantically. 'If the Master finds out there's an intruder- a girl! A girl none the less! He'll barbeque us all till we're charcoal!'

'Is someone there? Hello,' Tamao called out again, swallowing the lump of fear building in her throat.

'Lyzurg!' The one called Horo whined. 'She's lost! She's cold – have a heart!'

'I'd rather have my head! In one piece!' Lyzurg retorted. 'Horo! Horo no! Horo get back here! Oh, Christ!'

Tamao felt seething nudging her ankles, nibbling on the bottom of her coat. Looking down, she saw a beautiful, snow white rabbit with big blue eyes and, strangely, a tuft of blue fur on the crown of its fluffy head. Her fear dissipated and she smiled.

'Aww! Aren't you just the most gorgeous bunny rabbit I've ever seen?' she cooed, bending down and scratching his ears. Horo stretched up into the gentle touch, smiling inwardly.

'Yep!' he said, hopping back. 'You'll never see a rabbit like me!'

Tamao froze, her mouth falling open in shock and her hand hovering in the air where the rabbit once was. She fell back onto her rear, gazing at him with wide eyes. He tilted his head to one side, looking at her. 'Don't be afraid, I'm harmless.'

'Oh, that will reassure her,' Lyzurg stated, and the small clock waddled into view, a crystal pendulum swinging languidly in the main body of the object.

'Impossible!' she gasped, getting to her feet, and sneezing.

'It's not impossible, and you are clearly freezing,' Lyzurg sighed, offering an ornately carved arm out to her. She took it hesitantly, allowing herself to be led into a large lounge- type room: it was larger than both the living room and the kitchen in her home put together.

'Here, sit in that chair, next to the fire,' Horo offered, and Lyzurg nearly had kittens.

'The Master's chair! _The Master's chair_! That's a death warrant right there!' Lyzurg groaned, as a set of china rushed in around him on a wheeled table.

'Hello, my dear,' the teapot said kindly, pouring some of the hot liquid into a black and orange cup. 'Drink this; it'll help with the cold.'

'Um, thanks,' Tamao muttered, as a suit of armour wrapped a blanket around the young girl's shoulders. 'Who are you all?' She asked, taking a sip from the oddly coloured teacup, which began to giggle. Tamao gasped, again, and looked at the teacup properly: two big dark eyes stared back at her, and the cup smiled shyly.

'I'm Opacho!' the teacup introduced itself, in the voice of a very young girl. 'The armour is Kanna – she's a bit mean, but she's like a big sister to us!'

'I'm Lyzurg,' the clock introduced, praying the master was far, far away, in one of the really high tower rooms that can't hear anything from the ground floor. 'The rabbit's Horo, and the –'

'What the hell?' an angry voice snapped, and the objects turned to see a golden candelabrum glaring at them all with sharp, angular eyes the same colour as the candle's holder. 'What is this?'

'Ren!' Horo gasped, staring at the new object that had arrived. 'What are you doing here? Please, don't-'

'Get her out of here!' Ren demanded. 'If the master finds her, he'll –'

He was cut off as the doors flew open; the fire extinguished and the room temperature dropped dramatically. The objects shied away, any confidence lost from their attitude as they slowly backed away from Tamao. She curled up in the chair, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end as her fear returned. A deep growl resonated off the walls, as, Tamao guessed, the master began to speak.

'Someone isn't supposed to be here,' the "master" spoke smoothly, despite the guttural under tone. 'What are you doing?'

'I had nothing to do with it,' Ren replied, rubbing his waxy forehead with one of his flame – represented hands and moving off to the corner of the room.

'Master,' Lyzurg said, 'she was lost in the woods and –' He was cut off by another angry roar, and he ducked beneath the chair Tamao was on. She had her eyes closed tightly, shivering in fear as she felt warm breath on her cheek. Daring to open her eye, she squeaked in fear and fell out of the chair, backing up quickly from the monster that stood before her: his skin was as red as blood, and his face was that of a demon, with sharp horns and only one human eye.

'Who are you? What are you doing here?' he snarled, advancing on her on all fours as she stuttered and stumbled over her sentences.

'I was being chased… mononoke and…' she pleaded.

'You are not welcome here!' he roared, effortlessly bounding around her when she turned to run: grabbing her collar and pushing her against a wall as she quivered in his grip, looking at him with terror. 'What are you _staring_ at?

'Nothing,' she gasped. 'I just –'

'Come to stare at the _**beast **_have you?' he roared, near deafening her. 'Why don't I just kill you now?'

'No, Master,' the objects called. 'You mustn't – the curse!'

'_**ENOUGH**_!' he shouted before turning back to Tamao, who was still trembling.

'Please, I just needed a place to stay for –'

'I'll give you a place to stay!' he interrupted her. 'In the dungeons.'

'No! Please, don't!' Tamao screamed, panicked as the objects in the room heard her diminishing cries echo through the castle.

'_HELP ME_!'

* * *

Luv it? Hate it? R&R it? :)


	4. The Deal

Hello  
Sorry this has taken a while but I had difficulty during the middle of it. Plus, I've been ill. :( But, I'm better now, so enjoy.  
luv y'all xx

* * *

Yoh sat curled up on the chair, his book in his hands and his mind elsewhere on an adventure described deeply in the book. It was the morning after Tamao had left, and he hadn't heard anything from the town: he wasn't extremely worried, since towns were awfully busy this time of year and she had Ponchi and Konchi to protect her. As long as she stuck to the path, she would be fine – Yoh was sure she was alright. He yawned, stretching and placed the book on the table, marking the page he'd paused at. He leaned back, bored; he half-wished he had gone with Tamao, just for the change. The house would've been fine – it was a fair distance away from town, so no one would have bothered with it.

Then he heard a knock at the door. He looked confused for a moment, since they almost never got visitors: Silva had the bookshop, so his visits were few and far between. Yoh slipped off the chair, his joints clicking after such a long rest in one position. Apprehensive, he looked through the window pane at who could be calling: Ryu. Yoh groaned, and was nearly seen by Ryu.

'Kuso,' he gasped, ducking down under the windowsill, his back pressed against the wall. He sweat dropped, thinking of a way out of the house and away from the creepy stalker: the back door came to mind. Staying close to the floor, he crawled ungracefully across the wood as quickly as possible through to the kitchen and up to the back door. He stood up, breathing a sigh of relief as he grabbed the handle and opened the door.

'Ohaiyo, Yoh,' Ryu smiled, blocking his way out. Yoh just stood there, disbelieving as his inner chibi burst into tears at the thought of escape being impossible. 'There was no answer around front, so I thought to try this.'

'Oh… right,' Yoh said, smiling politely. 'Well, uh… come in?'

'Thank you.' Ryu happily walked through to the living room, leaving Yoh at the back door with the temptation of sneaking out. He tiptoed closer towards freedom, when…

'Yoh,' Ryu called through. 'Could we possibly talk in here?'

'Sure,' he called back, banging his head against the doorframe.

'So, um, what brings you here?' Yoh asked, a large bump visible on his forehead. He noticed Ryu had sat himself down in Yoh's chair, with his feet up on the low table. 'Make yourself at home.'

'What happened to your head?'

'Oh – nothing,' he answered, pulling his bangs to cover it up. 'Where's Manta?'

'Out running errands for me,' Ryu replied, smiling. 'It allows us to talk in private.'

Great, Yoh thought, I get to be left alone with the creepy pervert. What the hell does he want?

'Now, Yoh,' Ryu began when the younger male had sat down, moving closer to the already uncomfortable shaman. 'I have never been one to beat around the bush, so I will come straight out and say it! I would like you to be my bride!'

- -'

An awkward silence followed, as Yoh scooted away from the enthusiastic elder.

'Well? What do you say? Surely you want more than this small house; with everything at your fingertips and servants to get it for you? You know I'm well connected in and outside the village.'

'Um, well… Ryu, it's a flattering offer… but, uh-'

'Yoh! YOH!' Yoh turned towards the noise, hearing a familiar voice as Ponchi and Konchi flew through the door. The shaman jumped up, seeing the spirits looking battered and worse-for-wear.

'What happened?' he demanded, looking behind them to see that Tamao was with them. 'Where's Tamao?'

'Yoh, who're you speaking to?' Ryu asked. 'Oh, are your 'spirit' friends here?'

'Yoh, Tamao – she's in trouble! You have to come with us!' Ponchi cried. 'She could be in awful danger!'

'Ok,' Yoh nodded, grabbing his coat. 'I'm sorry Ryu, I have to go! Lead the way guys!'

'… Damn.'

* * *

'What the… what is this place?' Yoh gasped, looking up through the black gates to the dark, brooding castle that sat in its secluded grounds, the surrounding forest acting as just one of the many barriers around the shadowed fortress.

'We heard a scream from inside, after we had shaken off the mononoke,' Konchi explained. 'But we couldn't get anywhere close to the gate. It's like some sort of spirit-barrier.'

'So we came to get you,' Ponchi added. 'If Tamao could enter, than maybe you could as well. That thing on the ground, y'see it?'

'Tamao's bag!' Yoh nodded, swallowing his fear and walking up to the gate, leaving Tamao's guardians behind as he entered the grounds. He picked up the forgotten shoulder bag and continued up to the front door, sparing one last glance back before entering.

'Hello? Tamao, are you here?' he called, gripping the bag tightly like a life line. 'Is anyone here? Hello!'

'Oh, well, that's just great,' Lyzurg snapped. 'What a great idea that was Horo – bring a girl into the castle and let's see what happens!'

'I didn't _bring_ her here,' Horo argued, cleaning his face. 'Anyway, if Ren hadn't shown up, then…'

'Hello?'

They both tensed as they heard another voice, out in the hallway. It didn't sound like anyone in the castle, and the two friends quickly made their way out of the room they were sulking in to see a young boy – around the same age as the prisoner – walk past the door they were hiding behind.

'It's a boy,' Horo stated.

'I know it's a boy!' Lyzurg sighed. 'Last time I checked, that's what we used to be.'

'Ha ha,' Horo said sarcastically. 'Let Chocolove make the bad jokes, will you? We don't need two useless comedians here. Although… Master did say that he would not allow another female into this house, after Anna. So, what if a boy could break the spell?'

'Horo! That's just… that's actually a good point!' Lyzurg said thoughtfully. 'He must be looking for his friend. Horo – go get him! But don't speak to him, in case he runs.'

'Got it!'

'Tamao? Anyone? Where is everyone?' He asked the last part to himself, looking around the shadowed, dusty corridor. It was lined with suits of armour, and antique paintings of things he could barely make out in the gloom. He paused at one of the larger ones, trying to see through the dust, when something nudged his leg. He looked down and saw a pure white rabbit that had a little blue tuft on the crown of its head. It was persistently pawing at his ankle, as if trying to get his attention.

'Hey there,' Yoh smiled down at the animal, bending down to stroke it when it moved away from him so it was just out of reach. Yoh straightened, and the rabbit came back to his ankle, once again nudging at him. Yoh tried again, when the rabbit hopped away again and stood up on its back legs, looking at him expectantly.

'You want me to follow you?' Yoh asked, and the rabbit twitched its nose once, hopping another few steps away from Yoh. It looked over its shoulder. 'Do you know where my friend is – pink hair, pretty face? Are you taking me to her?'

Another single nose twitch: Yoh began to follow the rabbit, thinking he was crazy for speaking to a rabbit. He led Yoh to a hidden door, disguised behind heavy velvet drapes; they were probably a beautiful dark red once, years before the dust settled and the castle settled into a deep sleep. The door opened with ease, quiet since it had just been used recently. Yoh looked down into the darkness, a cold breeze greeting: his guide hopped onto the first stair and began to ascend.

'Into the rabbit hole I go,' he mused, and began to follow, failing to notice a number of enchanted objects watching him.

"Fluffy"- as Yoh began to call the rabbit (though, not aloud) – led the shaman further and further up the spiralling steps, his shoes tapping quietly against the cold, unsmoothed stone of the stairs. He could barely see, steadying himself against the damp walls of the narrow passage, grimacing as the stone became slimy and slippery the further they ascended. It was becoming uncomfortably cold – Tamao wouldn't be able to remain healthy in these conditions. Finally, after what seemed like ages, the floor levelled off and an old wooden door with rusty hinges was before Yoh. Fluffy scratched lightly at it, indicating that he had to go through. Yoh nodded, pushing down the latch and stepped through the open doorway. A large, open space greeted him: a few pillars of the same stone were dotted around the floor space, only one held a lit torch. Along the four walls there were numerous doorways.

'Tamao?' Yoh called out gently, taking the one lit torch from its hold to see more clearly.

'Yoh?' A weak voice called out from the cell near the far corner, a pale face looking out through the small, barred window in the dark door.

'Tamao!' he gasped in relief, running over to the cell and grasping Tamao's hand tightly. 'Oh God, you're freezing!'

'Yoh, you have to get out of here!' his friend pleaded, coughing violently and shivering. 'Before he gets you too!'

'Tamao, I'm not leaving you,' he argued, keeping a tight hold on her hand. 'We have to get you out of here!'

'Yoh, I mean it! He'll – '

'_**Who are you? What are you doing here?**_'

'Run, Yoh! Get out of here!' Tamao near screamed in panic as Yoh felt himself pulled roughly by his collar away from her with such force he dropped the torch. It was extinguished and they were thrown into partial darkness; Yoh lay winded in the light of the just- risen moon, the window reducing the light to a small square of light. Yoh breathed slowly and deeply, his forehead pressed against the cool stone of the floor: he could here whatever had grabbed him stalking around him in the shadows, invisible to him. A low, angry growl reached his ears, and Tamao's breathing was erratic.

'Who… Who are you?' he asked, pushing himself up onto his knees, looking around into the shadows.

'The Master of this castle,' came the short reply.

'Please, let my friend go,' Yoh pleaded. 'She needs help – she's ill!'

'She shouldn't have trespassed!' the 'Master' became angry again, and Yoh flinched slightly.

'She didn't know she was trespassing… She'll die if she stays here! Please,' he tried again, 'there must be something I can do!

'There's nothing you can do – she's my prisoner and that's what she will remain!' the Master stated, clearly to end the conversation. Yoh heard him moving towards the door, willing his brain to think of something that would save Tamao.

'Wait!' he called after the unseen Master, who halted at the door with a gentle growl. Yoh swallowed, hoping he was brave enough to follow through with this. He sighed. 'Take me instead!'

'_You_!' the Master snarled patronisingly, but didn't move from the doorway. He half turned back to look at Yoh, illuminated in the pale moonlight. 'You would take her place?'

'Yoh! Please, don't!' Tamao begged. 'You don't know what you're doing!'

'If I did,' he continued, ignoring his friend. 'Would you let her go?'

'Yes,' the Master answered instantly, returning completely to the room. 'But you must promise to stay here forever.'

Yoh hesitated, getting to his feet and looking towards where the door was. 'Come into the light. Please.'

There was a hesitation, and then the deep voice finally showed itself in form. A six foot frame of nothing but muscle wrapped in a fiery red skin, striped with unnaturally white markings; beast like haunches were a replacement for normal human legs, and sharpened claws were at the end of the his hands. His face was that of a monster, only his right eye was that of a human. Yoh couldn't help but inhale sharply, but didn't turn away. He nodded slowly.

'I promise.'

'Fine.' The beast swept past the young shaman into Tamao's cell, dragging her away. Yoh tried to follow but the beast pushed him back.

'Wait! Wait a minute!' he called out after them as they disappeared from sight, leaving him alone in he high tower.

'Please, don't do this!' Tamao begged, as the beast dragged her by the scruff of the neck out into the courtyard to an old, abandoned carriage. 'A deal is a deal, and you are no longer required here! Take her to the village!'

He pushed her into the compartment and slammed the door, the carriage instantly moving away despite the fact that it had no horses. Her guardians saw from the gates, and chased after the enchanted transport.

Back in the tower, Yoh sat silently, heartbrokenly sad for the loss of his friend; he still, however, had a strong sense of relief that it was no longer she who had to bear this life. He had wanted to get out of being trapped in that claustrophobic village, and now he was once again trapped in a much larger prison. He did not cry, just wrapped his coat more tightly around himself to stop the cold. He didn't notice the beast standing at the door once again.

'Hey, uh, Master,' Horo whispered from Hao's feet, and received a scathing look from said person. 'Since he's now going to be staying with us for quite some time… maybe more suitable accommodations are called for?'

Hao just snarled, shutting up Horo and alerting Yoh to his presence. The younger looked up, staring at the Master as he came back into the light.

'You didn't let me say goodbye,' he said sadly. 'I'll never see her again.'

Hao frowned, a horrible feeling in his chest as he stared at the hunched figure. He sighed and turned away from Yoh, walking like a normal man. 'Get up.'

Yoh, who looked up, startled. 'What?'

'Get up!' he repeated, more impatient tan before. 'I'll show you to your room.'

'My room?'

'Do you want to stay in the tower?' he demanded angrily.

'No…'

'Then follow me.'

Walking along the twisting hallways of the castle, Yoh walked behind the beast in silence. The long, soft fabric of the cream cloak Hao wore fluttered behind him, making the only sound in the corridor. Ren was held in his right hand, facing away from Yoh so he wasn't spooked.

'Why is the snow bunny following us?' Ren whispered, agitated by the forth presence.

'Is the argument still going on?' Hao whispered back, in a bored tone.

'It's hardly an argument when I don't speak to him,' Ren replied stiffly. 'Maybe you should speak to your guest.'

Hao growled at Ren's tone: out of all his servants, Ren was the only one who spoke to him without fear. It pissed Hao off more than anything else.

'There are rules in my castle and they are to be followed without arguments,' he began, not bothering to look back. 'The castle is your home now so you can explore anywhere you like – even outside as long as you don't go beyond the gates. Also, stay away from the West Wing.'

'What's in the West –?'

'It's forbidden!' Hao cut him off sharply, turning round to glare at him menacingly. Yoh quietened, saying no more under the Beast's cruel glare. They reached a set of double-doors and Hao opened it for him. Yoh stepped through, looking around slowly to get used to the darkness.

'If you need anything,' Hao said, 'my servants will attend to you.'

'Invite him to dinner,' Horo whispered again from the ground. Ren glared down at him as if he thought it was a ridiculous idea. Horo just repeated: 'Invite him to dinner.'

'Dinner is at 8, sharp. No exceptions…' Hao warned, waiting for Yoh to answer. When he didn't, Hao's anger flared. 'If you are not there, then you'll starve!'

And he slammed the door, making Yoh jump and turn back to the closed door; the realisation that he was truly trapped overwhelmed him. He sank to the floor, leaning against the unyielding wood as he sobbed quietly. Outside the window, snow began to drift from the heavens as the clouds covered the last shimmering light of the moon, throwing the castle back into the darkness.

* * *

R&R? Plz? Sorry there wasn't any lemony lime goodness - but good things come to those who wait!


	5. The Dinner

**Just a bit of editing - not much, just a few names is all. :: bang head against teh wall:: Can't. Believe. I. Didn't. Realise. Pirika/Pilika. Mistake. Baka. Baka Baka.  
Moving on - enjoy! ^^**_

* * *

_

_Soft hands caressed his face; light fingers following the curve of his lips, moving along his jaw and d_

_own his slender neck, leaving a trail of pleasurable heat behind them. He shivered, an electric tingle racing down his spine: Yoh moaned quietly, seeing only darkness as supple lips replaced those irresistible hands. Why can I only see darkness? He moaned again as the experienced mouth kissed his neck, sharp teeth nibbling and grazing at the sensitive skin over the carotid artery, sending his breathing into a frenzy: why the hell couldn't he see?_

'_Because you're dreaming,' a voice whispered in his ear, soft and enticing – like those hands and that mouth. 'This is a just a dream.'_

'_Then let me stay asleep,' Yoh pleaded, wanting the hands and the mouth back on his face and his neck and his body._

'_Can't do that,' the voice teased. 'You have dinner.'_

'_Dinner?'_

'_Wake up, Yoh,' the voice breathed, the lips hovering by his ear again, teasing the young shaman. 'Wake up.'_

Yoh awoke with a start, his body stiff and awkward after sleeping in the particular position he had been resting in. He flinched as he tilted his head, moving it side to side to ease the crick out of his neck. The room was still dark, the row of ceiling-high windows providing little light, their drapes half drawn and the sky outside dark, a heavy flow of snow falling freely from the sky. He groaned, getting slowly to his feet and stretching his sore limbs. An old, still –in-use clock that hung over the empty fireplace told him the time was now half-seven. He groaned again, remembering the Beast's words.

'I'd rather starve than eat with him,' he muttered to himself, yawning and looking around again. The bedroom was spacious and comfortable, if a little minimalist. The wall opposite the door held only windows; he was given a king-size four poster bed to sleep in a few feet away while a second door near the main entrance was half open, showing Yoh a glimpse of the en-suite bathroom the room had. A large wardrobe and a vanity table – holding a wide, elegant looking mirror – stood practically side by side. It was nice, decorated in soft pastel colours that weren't overbearing or overly outrageous.

'What time is it?' a voice questioned sleepily. Yoh jumped slightly, looking around to see who was speaking to him, except he saw no one else in the room.

'I don't know,' a second voice replied, sounding just as tired. 'Ask the guest.'

'The guest?' the first voice perked up, alert. 'Damn, I completely forgot! The master wants dinner with her and everything – where's the good dresses? I know they're in here somewhere!'

'Hey, wakey wakey!' the second voice called, and the room brightened instantly, the fire bursting into life and the simple rows of ceiling lights above his head provided further light: Yoh had to blink once or twice to get accustomed to the sudden change. He could see everything much more clearly, but still no other people in the room.

'Hey, who's speaking? Who's there?' he asked loudly, moving closer to the wardrobe (since the voice was talking about clothes.) He inspected the dark wood, looking around the side, then the other, before returning his gaze to the front of it.

…

'_NYYAAHHH!_' he screamed, stumbling backwards as a face appeared in the smooth panelling, frowning down at him.

'Who the hell are you?' the wardrobe asked, her sharp, angular eyes narrowing.

_Holy shit – it talks!_ Yoh silently panicked. 'The wardrobe talks!'

'Hey! The wardrobe has a name, thank you very much – and I asked you who the hell you were!' The wardrobe snapped. 'Where's the girl?'

'What girl?' Yoh asked weakly, staring up at the talking, impatient piece of furniture.

'The girl who is the master's guest,' the wardrobe said, as if it was obvious. 'I can't believe we've waited all this time and all we get is this guy!'

'Jun! Don't say that!' The invisible- second voice gasped, when a pair of large, feminine blue eyes appeared in the vanity mirror.

'Well what do you expect me to do, Pirika? We've been waiting for all these years for the miracle girl who would love the pyromaniac Master of this castle – who has more anger-management problems than my brother – and break the curse and what the hell are we given? A scrawny runt of the male species with a bad fashion sense who talks in his sleep!' "Jun" ranted, ignoring Yoh at this point. The insulted shaman began to edge away from the enchanted wardrobe, planning to escape this crazy place as quickly as possible – he couldn't really care about what the Beast would do, he just wanted out of there. He scrambled quickly to the door; grabbing hold of the handle and yanking it open, only to be pushed off his feet by a portable tea trolley. It led in a variety of objects, with the rabbit he had met earlier bringing up the rear of group. The door shut behind them, as they all crowded around the newcomer: a teapot and teacup, a clock, a joker from a card deck and a blue book with a pair of dark indigo eyes adorning the cover, along with a picture of a red-eyed skull beneath them and of course, the rabbit.

'Oh… my…' Yoh gasped weakly, staring at the crowd of strange things around him. 'The wardrobe…'

'I told you!' "Jun" snapped. 'I have a name – it's Jun! Tao Jun!'

'Oh…' Yoh repeated, as the wardrobe glared at him from across the room.

'Fine,' she sighed. 'I suppose I'll have to change... either that or make him wear a dress.'

'Please don't,' he asked, his voice returning to normal after the initial shock.

'Oh, alright,' Jun agreed, and a whirring sound was heard from the inside of the wardrobe, Jun shrugging what Yoh guessed to be her shoulders as whatever happened inside the closed doors was complete as the teacup hopped into Yoh's open hand, filled with hot tea.

'Drink this first, dear,' the teapot offered gently. 'It'll calm you down.'

'You all talk?' he questioned, taking a sip from the ebony cup, the orange swirls on it creating a face on the surface. The teacup smiled.

'Yep, we all talk,' she replied, since it was obvious she was a little girl. 'My name is Opacho – the teapot is called Riri Rara.'

'Is she your mother?' Yoh asked, smiling as he sat Indian style on the floor next to his bed.

'No,' she replied calmly, and then nodded towards the rest of the crew. 'Lili is just another one of us in the castle.'

'I'm Lyserg,' the clock introduced himself. 'It was Horo – the rabbit – and I that are to blame for getting your friend in trouble, and I apologise for that.'

'It's alright, she's safe now,' Yoh assured, though the sadness of the fact that he remained in her place permanently returned quickly. 'Who are you two?'

'I'm Faust,' the book said, and the skull on the cover smiled slightly – that kind of freaked Yoh out. 'The joker is Chocolove.'

'Hey!' Chocolove grinned, waving from the face of the card.

'He thinks he's a comedian,' Horo stated. 'You've met Jun and Pirika – she's my sister. There are more of us around the castle – you'll meet them at dinner.'

'Hey – wait,' Yoh called after them as they began to leave. 'Wait a minute!'

'Don't worry, you'll be fine,' Opacho said confidently. 'Master's not that bad.'

'But… Jun said he was a pyro!' Yoh said.

'So the worse you'll get is heartburn,' Chocolove joked, before the door closed again, leaving Yoh and Horo with the two girls.

'Right, come over here,' Jun said confidently. 'We'll kit you out for dinner. First impressions are always the worst, so let's go for second time lucky.'

'I think you'll have to scratch that thought,' Yoh replied, leaning back against the bed. 'I'm not going to dinner.'

* * *

'What is taking him so long?' Hao growled, pacing back and forth in front of the fire as the objects hovered around at the edge of the light it provided: a suit of armour, a candelabra; a broom and a stitched up doll, as well the objects that had met Yoh. 'It's nearly eight and he's not here!'

'Please, try to be sympathetic,' Lyserg pleaded. 'He's lost his family and his freedom all in one night. That would take a toll on anyone.'

'Plus, don't you think this guy could be the one to break the spell?' Kanna asked, her arms folded across her armoured chest.

'Of course I have,' he snarled, glaring at her. 'I know what's at stake, but he's so… and I'm just, well – look at me!'

The group flinched away at the fury in his voice, when Ren spoke again from the mantelpiece, bitterly: 'We are looking at you. We're looking at ourselves and that damn rose nearly every day and we see the same thing every day! Now there's a chance we get to see what we used to be and you're being so self pitying you don't see that the answer is simple!'

Hao turned to Ren, closing the space between them as he became angry again. 'Watch how you speak to me, Ren Tao, or else you'll never see the day when the curse is broken! I'll throw you into the fire if I have to and turn that stupid bunny of yours into a damn stew!'

Ren's eye twitched slightly, though he spoke calmly: 'I don't care about the snow bunny.'

Hao snorted, shaking his head as the broom and the doll walked up to their master.

'Don't worry Master,' the broom said. 'It'll be easy – he falls in love with you, you fall in love with him and then the spell will be broken. We'll be back to normal before the night is out!'

'It's not that simple Macchi,' Riri Rara warned. 'Love takes time, and has to be built on trust as well as faith in the other person.'

'Well, I don't think the rose will allow us time for "trust" and "faith",' Kana said, striding over to stand in front of Hao. 'So, we just have to sort this out tonight. Just try to control that temper of yours and maybe we'll get somewhere.'

The door suddenly opened, and a terrified Horo hopped into the room, followed by a large scorpion that Yoh hadn't met: Nichrome, another anti-social to compete with Ren. Hao growled.

'Well?'

'W- Well wha-at?' Horo stuttered, avoiding eye contact.

'Where is he?'

'He – o..oh, the- the boy.' Horo was visibly shaking. 'Well, eh… giv- given the _circumstances_ and… and the stress of, of today… what I mean is… uh…'

'He's not coming,' Nichrome snapped, clicking his pincers agitatedly.

A deafening silence, then…

'_WHAT!!_'

Hao flew out the door and up the stairs in a flash, the servants of the castle following in a panic.

'Master, wait! Please!'

'Remember your _temper_!'

He ignored them, skidding to a halt in front of Yoh's door. He slammed his fist against the wood so hard, small pieces of debris fell from the ceiling. The objects caught up with him, worried about what he would do.

'I thought I told you to come down to dinner!'

'I'm not hungry,' came the muffled, yet defiant reply. Hao looked like he wanted to incinerate something.

'You'll come down to dinner or I'll burn down the door!' he shouted back.

'That wouldn't be wise,' Lyserg warned, grabbing hold of Hao's cloak. 'Try to be patient, _please_.'

'He's being difficult!' the Master snarled, glaring at the door. '_COME OUT OF THERE!_'

'Master! Mari doesn't think you should shout at him,' the doll said, fidgeting. 'Mari thinks you should try something different.'

Hao sighed, hissing as he took a deep breath. 'Please come down to dinner.'

'No thank you!'

'DAMN IT! YOU CAN'T STAY IN THERE FOREVER!'

'I can try!'

The servants were pretty sure the vein on Hao's head was about to burst as he summoned a fireball in his hand, ready to throw it at the door.

'Master, no!' they pleaded, begging him to calm down. 'Don't do anything you'll regret. Please!'

'Fine!' he growled, extinguishing the flame, thinking.

'Last chance you stubborn little fool! Come out or I'm locking you in that room and you'll starve!'

There was silence on the other side of the door, and Hao snapped.

'FINE! YOU'VE MADE YOUR CHOICE – NOW LIVE WITH IT! If he won't eat with me – he won't at all!' he ordered the servants, storming off to the West Wing in such a rage he forgot to lock the door. Ren sighed, following Hao quickly to his private sanctum, ignoring everyone else there.

'Horo,' Lyserg said. 'Watch the door. The rest of you… do whatever you want.'

'Alright,' Horo agreed as the group left him to do his job.

The doors to Hao's private quarters flew open, the pyromaniac cursing and throwing things out of his way. He burned a few things in his vision, before flying through to another part of his adjoined rooms, where a single, spindly-legged table sat in front of the balcony window. Upon the table was a small, carved-onyx hand-mirror and the shielded rose: five petals lay on the bottom of the sphere, as another fell off the fully bloomed flower. He grabbed the mirror; another gift from Anna, as a window to everything outside the enchanted castle as well as everything inside.

'Show me the boy!' he ordered its shimmering surface, as it began to ripple and the image of Yoh appeared, sitting on his bed and shaking from head to foot. The voice's of Jun and Pirika filtered through from outside the frame, soothing Yoh.

'_Don't be too harsh on the Master,' __Pirika said. 'He's just a bit rough around the edges.'_

'_Yeah,' Jun agreed. 'It'll be okay once you get to know him.'_

'_I don't want to get to know him,' Yoh replied, lifting his head and Hao saw tears streaming down the young boys face. 'I don't want anything to do with him… Everything is just so wrong! It shouldn't be like this!'_

Hao had seen enough, he lay the mirror face down on the table, halting the images and returning the mirror to normal. Hao sighed, a strong, dark feeling tugging at the heart that lay behind the many barriers he had created. He strode over to the window, staring out into the night. 'He'll never see me as anything… but a monster.'

'It's hopeless.'

* * *

I still like my R&R, plz xx


	6. The West Wing

**More editing...**

_

* * *

_

Yoh sat up on the bed, the heavy quilt weighing down his legs. This was a bit odd – he couldn't remember going

_to bed, especially going to bed naked: he blushed heavily, thinking of the two girls who were his room mates. The edges of his vision were blurred, but at least he wasn't in complete darkness like he had been in his dream._

'_Is this a dream?' he asked aloud, his voice sounding odd and echoed. He should wake up if he realised this was a dream._

'_It is a dream,' a voice whispered, the familiar breathiness sending shivers down Yoh's spine as he looked toward the end of his bed to see an almost-exact reflection of himself, in all flesh and bone: his hair was longer, much longer as it flowed around his pale shoulders and down his back in a silky black waterfall. His eyes held a sharper gaze, and Yoh was positive he had seen the dark, brooding colour and shape of them somewhere before; he couldn't place it. _

'_But you won't wake up that easily,' the mysterious boy smirked, crawling up onto the bed towards Yoh; his initial reaction was to back up, only to hit the headboard. His blush returned as he saw the newcomer was only wearing a pair of torn black trousers – he was the one at a disadvantage._

'_Who are you?' Yoh asked, as the boy stopped just in front of him and ran his hand lightly down Yoh's chest, making the smaller male flinch. 'Hey!'_

'_What?' he asked innocently, sliding closer to the shaman and grabbing his left wrist, pinning it just above his head as his lips descended upon the exposed clavicle and giving it an affectionate nip. 'Don't deny what you want,' he whispered against the warming skin, making Yoh shiver again; his eyes drifted shut as that experienced mouth went lower and lower, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. _

'_S-stop!' __The shaman gasped audibly as a warm heat enveloped his left nipple: he felt the other smirk against his skin as he proceeded to nip and kiss the blush-pink nub, teasing it into hardness as his free hand gave the other one similar treatment – rolling and tweaking it between two fingers. Yoh moaned and panted above him, his pale face decorated with a dark red as he pushed at the strangers shoulder with his free hand; he was barely trying as he twisted beneath the sheets, an uncomfortable heat beginning to form in his abdomen along with a growing pressure that accompanied it. 'Ohh…'_

'_Yoh?' the male asked, pausing in his administrations as he turned to look Yoh in the eye, despite the fact the latter's were hazy and half-closed in pleasure. 'Do you love me?'_

'_W- What?' Yoh half-gasped, trying to get his breath back. 'I don't even know you.'_

_The seme smiled slightly. 'Don't deny what you want – remember that.'_

_He kissed Yoh lightly on the lips, and released his grip on Yoh's hand._

Yoh gasped as he woke up, lightly sweating as the effects of the dream slowly began to wear off. He looked around, noticing he was still fully clothed and lying across the bed, near the end of it. He closed his eyes, trying to remember the details, but all he could remember were the strong, burning feelings that had been evoked in him – but nothing about the one that had caused them.

'You were talking in your sleep again,' Jun said, the sound of her voice making him jump in surprise. He turned towards her, the dark eyes looking drowsy and half asleep as she looked at him nonchalantly. Yoh blushed, again, as he remembered what had happened to him in his sleep.

'What was I saying?' he asked weakly, dreading the answer. Jun shrugged, yawning.

'Not much – "hey", "stop", something about not knowing someone and, uh, you were moaning,' she reeled off, smiling slightly at the last part as she saw Yoh's face. She added, with a suppressed laugh: 'Loudly, in fact. You're lucky Pirika is such a heavy sleeper, she's quite young and would probably not be as composed as I am.'

'Oh… right,' he swallowed. 'Good to know.'

He shrugged off the coat he was still wearing, along with the sweatshirt so he was just in a loose shirt and trousers. Jun didn't so much as blink, as she opened the closet doors. 'You want to change?'

'Hmm?' He turned towards Jun and the array of clothes that were held in the confines of the wood – casual clothes, formal wear and everything in between. On the set of shelves near the cupboard-floor were numerous pairs of sandals, shoes, a few pairs of boots. He couldn't imagine how it would al fit into the small space, but then again, it was an enchanted castle. He went to answer, when his stomach rumbled, making them both a little surprised.

'Oh, yeah,' Jun sighed. 'You didn't have dinner with the Master so you'll be hungry, won't you?'

Yoh nodded, clutching his stomach.

'Well, I don't remember hearing the door lock, so you'll probably be able to sneak out and sneak back if you go quickly,' she advised.

'Really?' Yoh asked, incredulous that the Beasts servants would willingly help him.

'Hey, you sneak to the kitchens, get a bite to eat and sneak back,' Jun replied, snuggling back into her space. 'For all everyone else knows, I've been asleep the whole time. Now shoo.'

* * *

The enchanted carriage dumped Tamao unceremoniously in the deserted town square, next to the fountain in the same way a cat choked up a hairball. Coughing, the carriage shook itself free of snow just as Konchi and Ponchi arrived at Tamao's side.

'Tamao, you okay?' Konchi asked, glaring after the carriage, which was already slinking away into the darkness.

'I'm fine – but Yoh isn't,' she replied, getting shakily to her feet. 'We have to find help and go back.'

'Yeah, but, who will help us?' Ponchi asked, floating cross-legged beside his Shaman.

'What about that Silva guy?' his spirit buddy asked. 'He's a shaman too – he lives above the bookstore he owns.'

'Come on then,' Tamao said. 'I'm starting to get cold.'

… 'He's _away_!' Tamao screeched, looking at the notice stuck to the front door. '"In town for a few days for new supplies." Hasn't he ever heard of ordering stuff in? What supplies could a bookstore need?'

'Maybe the snow is too bad,' Konchi replied, looking through the window at the dark, empty store: a few books had been left out, scattered among the half-full boxes. Tamao sighed in irritation – she didn't usually get upset, but Yoh was her only family.

'This sucks,' she cursed, kicking the door. A heap of snow fell from the roof and turned her into a snowman, er, snow-_girl_.

'Tamao!'

'Okay,' Konchi said, opening the back door to their home. 'We get you dried off, into some new clothes, and then we search for help, okay?'

Tamao didn't waste any time in getting ready, even though she longed to just curl up on her bed and breathe in the smell of home. Yoh needed her, and she had to help him just as he always ended up helping her. She was dry and dressed within half an hour, and opened the back door again to step out.

…

'Tamao?' Ponchi asked, as his shaman didn't move. They flew around to look at her, and nearly had a heart attack (if they had been alive, anyway).

'AAH! Tamao's a popsicle!' Konchi squeaked, staring at the ice sculpture that was their companion.

'Guess we aren't going anywhere till the storm passes,' Ponchi sighed, grabbing one of Tamao's arms. 'Come on and help me get her back inside.'

* * *

Yoh opened the door to his room quietly, slipping out into the dark corridor and making a left turn, recalling some things from memory of where to go. He failed to notice the snoozing rabbit by the door, snoring quietly in his sleep. Nichrome followed through the gap between the door and the floor, glaring at the lazy rabbit: he pinched him with his claws on Horo's sensitive ears, making him squeak into the world of the awake.

'Ow! What was that for?' Horo demanded, pulling his ears down over his face with his paws.

'Idiot – he's out of his room,' the scorpion snarled, pointing towards Yoh with his tail. 'You were supposed to guard the room!'

'Yeah, and he's supposed to be asleep!' Horo argued, still pawing at his ears.

'Come on,' Nichrome growled. 'Else I'll sting you.'

'Yeah right- you don't scare me. Hardly any of the world's scorpion population is poisonous, I'm actually to believe that Anna turned you into one of those few species,' Horo chuckled. Nichrome just turned to him, and the bunny knew he was smirking. That made him feel not so sure. 'Y- You're not, are you? You'd tell us if you were, right? Hey Nichrome, wait – come back here and answer me! You would tell us, _right_?'

Yoh came to a set of stairs, a candelabra sitting on the marble at the bottom of the flight. No one else seemed to be around, and the blue-flamed candle provided the only light. Lightly jogging down the steps, he gingerly picked up the candelabra, only to get another shock.

'What are you doing out of your room?' the candle demanded, making Yoh jump and drop the piece in surprise. It clattered against the marble steps, cursing and swearing in Chinese as it righted itself. Yoh could see its golden eyes narrow in anger as he crouched down next to it.

'Sorry,' he said, whispering slightly. 'I didn't realise you weren't an ordinary candelabra. Are you alright?'

'He'll be fine,' a female voice answered, bored and uncaring. It sounded like it was coming from inside a metal shell, it had an echo. Yoh wasn't as greatly surprised when a suit of armour came into the light of the candle; he was beginning to suspect that everything had a voice.

'Oh, you act like a baby about a talking candlestick but you accept a suit of armour as ordinary?' the angry candle demanded.

'I can just pretend there's a person in there,' Yoh explained.

'There is a person in here,' the armour said, shrugging. 'You just can't see me.'

'Hey, Yoh!' Horo called from the top of the stairs, hopping down slowly one at a time towards the small group. Ren scowled, glaring at the rabbit before turning and walking away in the opposite direction. Horo glanced at him before returning his attention to Yoh again. 'Hey, you're no supposed to be out of your room, mate.'

'Yeah, I know,' he replied. 'But I was hungry, so I was kind of hoping to slip into the kitchen and get back to my room without anyone noticing.'

'Yeah, clearly that hasn't happened,' Nichrome said.

'OMG! Scorpion!' Yoh screamed, jumping ten feet – right into the arms of the armour.

Objects- T-T'

'Yeah, this guy is really the one we've been waiting for,' Kanna sighed, dumping Yoh on the floor like he was week-old laundry. 'Relax, kid – Nichrome's harmless.'

'Aha! So you aren't poisonous!' Horo exclaimed, pointing a furry (finger?) at the scorpion dramatically. He was ignored.

'So – you're Nichrome,' Yoh replayed. 'The rabbit is Horo… who are you?' He looked up at the armour, since he was still on the floor.

'My name is Kanna, and the moody candle is called Ren, Tao Ren,' she explained.

'Any relation to Jun?' he asked.

'Brother and sister,' Horo muttered, looking uncomfortable talking about Ren. 'He is… was… my, uh, my boyfriend.'

'Was?' Yoh repeated.

'Hey, you said you were hungry, right?' Horo changed the subject quickly. 'We'll show you to the kitchen.'

'Will others be there?'

'I think Lili and Opacho are there, that's where they sleep at night,' Kanna offered, following them for no apparent reason. 'Macchi as well – she's a broom, so don't be surprised.'

'I think the surprise factor is slowly wearing off,' Yoh assured. _Yeah right, stuck in this haunted house with a pyromaniac and talking furniture – there surely can't be any more surprises._

They led him down a wide corridor that had minimal decorations and into a large dining room: through a plain wooden door at the far end of the long room was a large, well equipped kitchen with dishes and cutlery flying around by there own accord into cupboards and drawers. In the middle of the room was a huge cooker/oven set, which was complaining loudly about the time and effort he had put into the meal. Several of the objects that Yoh had met were milling around on tables and counters, listening to the groans and moans of the Chef or simply talking amongst themselves.

'Hey, Yoh,' Opacho called, smiling happily and causing everyone to turn towards the guest. Yoh noticed a doll and a broom standing upright, the handle of the latter decorated with carvings of pumpkin heads and scythes. The doll looked a bit battered and old, with a bored expression upon its stitched face.

'Hi,' he said, waving at the small cup. 'I'm sorry for intruding, but I was wondering if I could just grab a small bite to eat?'

'Of course!' Lili said, before anyone could argue with her. 'Get out the silverware and plates – Chef, stoke the fire and start dinner for him.'

'Mari thinks that is a bad idea,' the doll quipped.

'Remember what the Master said,' Macchi added.

'Don't mind him – Yoh will be fed and back to bed without any fuss,' Lili shushed them. 'He won't even know he's been out and about. Now everyone, get cracking.'

'Can't you just give him a glass of water and a piece of toast?' Kanna asked.

'Oh – hey, what's the only jam you can't spread on toast?' Chocolove jumped in. 'A traffic jam – Gyah!'

He dodged and ducked the arsenal of random objects that were thrown at him, successful until a rubber ducky caught the small card- rectangle and sent him flying across the table top. 'Where did the bloody duck come from?'

'Don't know, the same place everything else we've thrown at you has come from,' Horo replied, returning to Yoh. 'Come on, pull up a chair and relax.'

During the course of the meal, Yoh tried to memorise everyone's name: mixing them up a few times, he finally go it right after the eighth try. He finally realised that the doll was actually called Mari, confused since she kept on speaking in the third person. He kept asking questions, though, wanting to know more about the castle and the people who inhabited it.

'So, what's with the enchanted castle?' he asked, and everyone froze.

'What makes you think it's enchanted?' Lyserg asked, the hands of the clock spinning quickly in panic. Yoh grinned at them, resting his chin on his hand as he looked at them calmly.

'Come on, guys, you're a group of talking house objects. Anyone – Kanna said that there was a person in the armour, I just wouldn't see her. So that makes me think you've got some sort of spell on you,' he summarised. 'Plus, I've heard the name "Anna" a few times, but that's none of you, _soo_, what's up with the castle?'

There was a pause, as the servants glanced at each other. Horo spoke first: 'We can't really tell you, otherwise…'

'You'll be stuck as this?'

'Sort of.'

'Okay… so, can I at least have a look around the castle?' Yoh asked sweetly.

'I don't know… You're not supposed to be wandering around the castle,' Lyserg replied.

'I wouldn't be wandering… more like escorted?' he replied. '_Please…_'

'Hmm…'

'… This is the oldest part of the castle, well over five hundred years old,' Lyserg continued, as he and Horo showed Yoh around the lower levels of the castle, while everyone else had returned to their places of rest. 'A lot of it is still the original architecture, but the rooms have been changed over the years.'

'Hey, Lyserg,' Yoh asked, looking up at the ceiling. 'What's up there? I can see some shapes in the shadows, but not much.'

Horo and Lyserg both looked up at the darkened ceiling, cloaked in the shadows that were ever present in the gloomy, old castle. 'There used to be paintings on all the ceilings; drapes and works of art hung in the hallways and the rooms. This place used to be really beautiful, now it's just…'

'Empty,' a third voice added. 'All gloom and doom and dreary – reminds me of the Tao Manor.'

'Uh, Ren, isn't it?' Yoh asked, turning to look at the golden candelabra who was leaning against the marble balustrade that twisted with the red carpeted stair way up into the shadows of the next level of the castle.

'Yes, I guess that means you've been talking to the rest of them,' Ren smiled wryly, looking at Horo and Lyserg.

'Yeah, I've met a lot of the guys, but I haven't properly met you,' Yoh replied, smiling gently.

'Now you have, so you can go back to your room now,' Ren said coldly.

'Hey, leave him alone!' Horo snapped, finding his voice. Ren glared at him, ignoring Yoh and Lyserg.

'I don't think you're in any position to tell me what to do, snow bunny,' he snapped. 'You're not in a position to have anything to do with me!'

Horo flinched, as if he'd been stung before he retaliated at Ren's snipes while Lyserg tried to quieten them: 'Guys! Keep it down! The West Wing is just upstairs – what if the Master hears you?'

It was a mistake to think that Hao was the biggest problem they faced if they were heard, as Yoh's ears suddenly pricked at the words 'West Wing'. He turned to look at the stairs that Ren had been standing on – what if he had just returned from said Wing? He seemed to be the only one that wasn't afraid to be constantly in the "Master's" company. Yoh frowned slightly, thinking quickly: the three objects that were the only ones around were busy arguing to even notice him, and he only wanted a look. He'd be in and out in a few seconds: he slid away from the quarrelling boys quietly, jogging lightly up the stairs, the soft carpet cushioning his footsteps and allowing him to ascend quietly to the next floor. He looked back once, and then continued along the dark hallway.

There were barely any lights lining the walls, making it difficult for Yoh to see properly: what he could see made him shiver, the twisted, distorted figures and gargoyles that crouched on the wall ledges high up, reaching up onto the stonework as if trying to escape the world below. The corridor he was in was long and narrow, with no turnoffs or extra doors. It was unnaturally quiet, and he was beginning to think it was just an empty hallway, when a really, really big door loomed up in front of him: it was so dark he'd almost run into it. It was ornately carved, with brass handles and stone statues of two fire spirits guarding the door on either side. He grabbed hold of one of the old, brass door handles and pulled the door open slowly: it was heavy, but smoothly since it had been in constant use. He hesitated; he thought he heard something behind him, but the corridor was empty behind him. He slipped through the narrow opening and the door closed automatically behind him.

He jumped slightly, looking around at the room. It was lighter than the hallway, split into two rooms by an intricately carved metal lattice with an arched entryway into the second room. The one Yoh was currently in was the larger of the two, and was near enough completely destroyed: the four poster bed had the curtains half-torn off of their railings, the soft fabric shredded beyond repair. The pillows had had the feathers pulled from them, and the quilt was nearly torn in half: small tables and shards of glass were scattered across the deep pile carpet, among dark stains that looked like blood. Yoh's fear began to grow as he saw the extent of the damage in this place. He turned to leave again when a faint red glow flickered at the edge of his vision; he looked back into the room, and saw the soft pastel glow dance through the metal-work. Whatever it was, it was hidden from his view: he bit his lip in uncertainty, before moving carefully through the mess towards the light, despite the fact his mind was screaming: _Run! Run away and don't look back!_

He passed through the arch way, looking around to see a smaller, completely empty room: the only thing in it was a small, spindle legged silver and glass table in the middle of the room. There was also a balcony (its curtains were still intact, floating gently in the breeze) but Yoh paid no attention to that, he was staring at the delicate red rose that hovered over the table in a translucent sphere. It was perfect in every way, each individual petal unique in shape and size; he edged closer to it, unable to understand why the beast would keep such a beautiful thing. He reached out towards it, only to feel a sharp pain in his ankle.

'Ow!' he hissed, looking down to see Ren glaring up at him.

'What are you doing?' he snapped. 'Get out of here now!'

'I was only looking!' Yoh replied, looking back at the rose. 'Why does the Beast have this?'

'It doesn't matter! It's not for you to know!' Ren sounded like he was starting to panic. 'Just get out of here, before he comes back!'

'But,' Yoh whispered, reaching out towards the rose again. 'What is it – why does it glow?'

The tips of his fingers touched the water like surface, and the shield dissolved instantly. He barely heard Ren's frustrated warning as he edged closer to the rose. '_YOH!_'

The young shaman turned, only to see a blur of scarlet red and hear a deafening, vicious roar of anger. He was knocked to the floor as Ren disappeared from view; he looked up to see the Beast creating a new shield for the rose, before turning to glare with unadulterated fury at Yoh.

'**What the hell do you think you're doing here?**' he snarled, advancing on all fours towards Yoh. '**Do you realise what you could have **_**done**_**?'**

'I – I'm sorry,' he whispered, panicked.

'**You little **_**idiot**_**! You have no idea what you nearly did! Get out of here! NOW!**' he roared, throwing a fireball at the terrified boy, who luckily moved out of the way in time, running towards the door as something solid collided with the wall above his head as the beasts snarls and roars deafened him as he flew out of the door and along the hallway. He reached the stairs before he realised where he was, hurtling down them as fast as he could.

'Yoh! What happened?' Someone called out to him, but he was already near the front door.

'There's no way I'm staying here! I'm sorry!' He replied breathlessly, before continuing his flight into the dark and the cold of the early hours of the morning as the snow renewed its heavy assault.

* * *

R&R?


	7. The Rescue

****

O.o How many more chapters do I have to repost?

* * *

Yoh was out the old gate and into the forest within a few short breaths, running as fast as he could away from the Beast's anger; unaware of where he was going, he stumbled and fell over old tree roots and down small, sharp slopes. Scrambling onto his feet, he continued through the dark forest, not noticing the unwanted attention he was receiving from the forest inhabitants.

'What was he doing in here?' Hao demanded, glaring at Ren, who had finally climbed out from beneath the clutter of broken glass and wood that had fallen on him during Hao's little temper tantrum. 'What are you doing here anyway? Why the hell didn't you stop him?'

'First of all, he must have sneaked up here when we weren't watching him. Second, I followed him when I realised he had disappeared and finally, I was trying to stop him! It just so happens to be a little difficult when you barely stand a foot off the ground!'

Hao snorted, turning his attention to the rose as another petal fell.

Yoh stopped to catch his breath, in the middle of a small clearing: everything was covered in snow. He looked around quickly in the darkness, realising with a growing sense of panic that he was lost: he didn't recognise any of the surrounding area. A snap of dead branches came from behind him, and he slowly turned around to face it.

'There's mononoke in the forest,' Ren warned, sliding over to the table. 'If anything happens to him, then that's our one and only chance of returning to normal gone!'

'He'll never return with me,' Hao growled, looking forlornly at the rose. 'Not after this.'

'Leave him out there and you'll never find out.'

Yoh began to run again, despite the cold that was creeping across his skin: he was hardly dressed for the weather, let alone trying to outrun a pack of mononoke: they were in their dozens, chasing after the latest piece of fresh meat that crossed their path. After failing the last time to get anything, they were rabid and blood-thirsty, gaining on the helpless, tiring boy. He was growing colder, and all the more tired, as he jumped across a wide ditch, nearly falling into the deep abyss beneath. He quickly got to his feet, continuing to run with all he had as the mononoke snapped at his ankles and clawed at his back, almost within reach. He never noticed the rocky slope until he ground fell out from beneath his feet and he was sent tumbling down into the snow. The mononoke followed, circling him like a pack of wolves, laughing and snarling and hissing viciously.

He gasped, trying to edge away as they advanced on him, shivering from exhaustion and fatigue: he was trapped, and the closest mononoke lunged at him, sharpened talons ready to tear him apart. Yoh closed his eyes, bracing himself for the pain when a well –recognised growl echoed in his ears, and the mononoke screamed in pain. Opening his eyes, he looked up and saw the Beast standing over him protectively, snarling at the mononoke. The pack lunged simultaneously at the Beast, and he met up with ferocity, summoning fire in the palm of his hands while tearing the spirits apart. They disintegrated into nothing at the touch of flame and claw, but with every victory the beast had another two mononoke leapt into its place, scratching and biting the Beast. Yoh watched on helplessly, until the beast grabbed the largest of the pack – it was barely taller than Yoh – by the neck and threw it against a tree, like a rag doll. The rest of the spirits drew back, before retreating into the darkness. Then, there was silence, as the Beast breathed heavily and Yoh turned away, as if to run.

_He saved me_, Yoh looked back at the Beast, who was staring intently at him with an unreadable expression. Blood trickled down across his normal eye, and the injuries on his arms looked quite severe: Yoh stood up, and walked over to him. Neither said anything, as they began to walk back to the castle, Yoh half-supporting the Beast as he limped through the snow.

'Well, other than the fact that running away like that was completely stupid, thankfully you're still alive,' Ren snapped as Riri Rara poured warm water into a basin. Hao sat in his chair in front of the fire, sulking as Yoh sat on the floor beside him, wringing out excess water from a cloth. The objects lazed around the room, all of them wanting to make sure their master was alright: he stared at Yoh as he lowered the cloth to put on the injury. Hao just jerked his limb way, out of Yoh's reach. The latter frowned, reaching for the wound again when Hao once again pulled away.

'Ugh!' Yoh snapped, throwing the cloth at Hao. 'You're impossible!'

Hao snorted in disbelief, tossing the cloth back at Yoh. 'You should talk – it's your fault this happened!'

'_My_ fault?' he repeated incredulously. 'You're the one who attacked me and made me run away!'

'You disobeyed me!' Hao growled, tensing.

'You kidnapped me!' he retorted.

'You came here of your free will!' the Beast growled, his voice bouncing off the walls as he raised it in anger. Yoh flinched but didn't move, averting his eyes to the floor. Hao sighed; his heckles relaxing as he leaned back in the chair. The objects exchanged worried glances at the sullen pair, but Yoh didn't leave. Instead, he picked up the cloth and soaked it again, wringing it out and trying again to bathe the injury.

'You should've stayed away from the West Wing,' Hao said finally, hissing beneath his breath as the cut stung. He couldn't see Yoh's face; it was hidden in shadow as he refused to look at him. Hao sighed, not knowing what to do since it was his first civil human contact he had had in several years.

'What's your name?' Yoh suddenly asked, turning to look at his face with dark, curious eyes. Hao was mildly surprised at the question; no one called him by his name anymore, he'd forbidden it since he was more beast than man.

'Hao,' he replied simply. Yoh nodded, and then returned to Hao's arm. _Well, that was a waste of breath._

'Hao,' he repeated, looking up at him with a small smile. 'Thank you… for saving me.'

'You're welcome,' Hao muttered back, as the objects released a collective sigh.

* * *

'Okay, Silva is out of town,' Tamao said, pulling a thick jumper over her head as they walked down the path. They had tried to get out of the house, only to have an avalanche of snow fall in through the doorway; Tamao had finally dug herself out and the three of them were heading into town to try and find help. 'Who do we ask for help?'

'Well, everyone in town thinks you're crazy,' Konchi said.

'Thanks Konchi,' Tamao sighed, rubbing her head. 'But I guess you're right, no one would believe me.'

'Who would have a reason to save Yoh, other than you and Silva?' Ponchi asked, and the three of them paused, thinking. A light bulb flashed in Konchi's head.

'Ah – what about that pervert dude?' he asked.

'Who – Ryu?' Tamao suddenly smiled. 'You know, I think that's a possibility. He could help us. Let's go find him!'

She set off again, jogging lightly own the dirt road.

* * *

Manta sighed, sitting on the same stone fountain that Yoh had been sitting on the day before: Ryo was sitting beside him, moping. He was still miserable about the fact that he'd gotten the brush off from Yoh, twice, and now there was no sign of him anywhere. Manta had his money on Yoh getting as far away as possible from Ryo, who (naturally) had been anything but subtle with his request.

'Y'know, Ryo,' he said, trying to cheer up his friend. 'You could try again with the waitress at the Inn – I'm sure she's forgotten about the fire –thing by now.' (Note: Wearing frilly, highly flammable skirts near fireplaces is not a good idea. Especially if some lecherous klutz has just spilt alcohol on the skirt.) 'She wasn't even burned.'

'It was her favourite, apparently,' Ryo muttered. Manta rolled his eyes: destroy a woman's favourite skirt, and she kicks you –where no one wants to be kicked - fifty feet into the air and tells you never to come back. What the hell would she have done if the shoes had gone as well?

'What about the Butchers daughter?' Manta questioned.

'He carries a meat cleaver labelled "Ryo" around with him,' the taller of the two answered.

'But she's the only girl you didn't ask!'

'Because her father carries around a meat cleaver with my name on it.'

--" 'Oh… What about… Tamao?' Manta suddenly said in surprise.

'Yoh's friend? Why would I ask her?' Ryo looked at Manta oddly.

'Not asking her, she's walking up to us!' Manta pointed, and Ryo followed his line of vision to see the young girl running up to them. 'Hey… Tamao right?'

'Yes,' she said, breathless, resting her hands on her knees as she got her breath back. 'I need your help.'

'What's wrong?'

'Yoh… He's trapped!'

'What? Where?' Ryo demanded jumping up. 'Did your house collapse? We'll gather as many as we can –'

'It's not our house,' she interrupted, standing up straight. 'He is trapped in a castle in the middle of the forest by a monstrous beast!'

'A beast? Like fangs and claws?'

'And blood red skin and a black mane and… and…' she trailed off, noticing the looks she was getting from both of them. 'I'm not crazy.'

'Of course not,' Ryo said quickly. 'Yoh has been missing for a few days so it's natural to assume the worst…'

'I saw it!' she burst out. 'It has Yoh in a castle in the woods and… and…'

'Tamao, Tamao – your mind is just playing tricks on you. Beast's with red skin just don't exist – there's a logical explanation for this,' Ryo argued lightly, straightening up and brushing himself off. 'Now, if you'll excuse us.'

'Wait!' Tamao pleaded, thinking quickly. 'Please… ok, maybe it wasn't a Beast… but Yoh is trapped and he needs help. I just need to get there and help him escape… and the, the _others_.'

That made Ryo pause, and he glanced back at her. 'What others?'

'Tamao, what are you doing?' Konchi asked, looking at his ghostly friend, who shrugged. Tamao ignored him and continued, looking innocent.

'There are others, trapped in the castle… other _girls_,' she emphasised, getting Ryo's full attention. 'Really pretty girls. Yoh agreed to stay in my place: the… evil lord could afford to get rid of me. I wasn't really pretty.'

'Oh, don't say that,' Manta said. 'You are quite pretty.'

'Oh, yes, but compared to these other girls…' she trailed off, looking up through her lashes at Ryo directly, letting him work the rest out himself. He was faltering slightly, but he was still in the realm of not believing her.

'And,' she added. 'They were all young, single girls who wanted a strong, dark haired… handsome, man to rescue them… but… I suppose I could ask elsewhere around town.' She looked once more at Ryo, who had that look in his eyes, and began to turn away.

'Hey, hey, wait!' he suddenly said, while Manta shook his head in the background at his companion's gullibility. 'You said you needed help? I'm sure between the three of us we cold save Yoh and the other prisoners. I will save those girls from the monster of a man who dares imprison them!'

'Great!' Tamao smiled, ignoring his mild craziness, taking hold of his hand. 'Meet me at my house in fifteen minutes – get whatever provisions you need.'

'Fifteen minutes, right!' he agreed, bolting down the street as Tamao turned and headed back towards the house.

'That's cheating Tamao,' Ponchi grinned.

'As long as he helps,' she reasoned.

'The _three_ of us?' Manta repeated disbelievingly.

'This is fabulous! I don't need to go after Yoh with a whole line of gorgeous girls just looking for a knight in shining armour,' he grinned happily to himself. 'I'm going to find me a bride!'

'Ryo!' a voice suddenly called, and he stopped, looking towards the source of the voice. It was the Jeanne girl, with a tall, sombre blonde man sitting beside her.

'Hello, Jeanne!' he greeted cheerily. 'I can't stay long – I am going to get me a bride!'

'You mean Yoh?' she prompted.

'Oh no, a bunch of beautiful women who are trapped along with Yoh by an evil lord… though Tamao swears he's trapped by a Beast,' Ryo corrected.

'What?' Jeanne demanded, alert. 'When did this happen? What is this?'

'I didn't realise you were worried about Yoh.' Ryo walked over to where the two sat, Jeanne looked mildly annoyed. 'Perhaps I should explain before going to Tamao.'

'Yes, good idea,' she replied with stony calmness, her dark eyes flashing. 'Perhaps we'll all be able to accompany her on her feat.'

* * *

R&R?


	8. The Morning After

**Nearly finished editing the japanese/english name mix up.**

* * *

'… so, obviously the poor little girl is so traumatised she see's whoever trapped Yoh as an actual Beast, when, obviously, there's no such thing,' Ryo finished, smiling. Manta sat beside him, staring at the group of people in front of them: all of them were dressed in white, with an X on the upper arms. He didn't trust them, but Ryo didn't share his concern. Jeanne looked thoughtful, tapping her fingers lightly against the table.

'I told Tammy I would meet up with her, so we really must be going,' Ryo added, standing.

'Ryo,' Jeanne spoke, looking up at him with a strange look in her eyes. 'Let us go with you, and I'm sure we'll be able to save Yoh easily and make sure it doesn't happen again.'

'I'm sure they would both appreciate it, now lets go!' He jumped up, grabbing Manta as he went and failing to notice the smile that adorned Jeanne's lips.

'I think we've finally found him,' Marco said quietly behind her.

* * *

'He's not coming,' Konchi sighed, staring out the window as Tamao fidgeted further in the room. 'I think he was playing you for a fool.'

'Probably has the Asylum coming round here any time now,' Ponchi added, and Tamao gasped: Konchi hit his companion over the head. 'Th – Though I'm sure I'm just over reacting.'

Tamao sighed, standing. 'Come on, we can't waste anymore time. We're going without them.'

She stood, adjusting her coat and hooking her bag over her shoulder. 'Come on Ponchi, Konchi.'

They followed their shaman out the door and off the road into the forest as quickly as they could: the newest storm would hit the town within a few hours and she wanted to put as much distance behind her as possible. She failed to notice the band of people walking up to her front door, just as they missed her in the gloom as she disappeared into the trees.

'Tamao? Tamao!' Manta called out as Ryo knocked on the door. Jeanne waited patiently behind them, though it was wearing thin as the house remained dark. 'She must have already left!'

'What?' Marco snapped, stepping forward and pushing open the unlocked door and storming in alongside the others.

'Hey! What are you doing? This is breaking and entering!' Manta said as the X- laws scoured the house.

'Tamao!'

'She's already gone, she's not here!'

'No, but she'll have to be back sometime,' Jeanne replied, stalking out the door and looking around the outside of the house. 'And we'll have to be ready for them.'

'How are you going to do that?' Manta demanded, before he saw a flash of blue-white light that left him seeing dots and feeling dizzy. He reeled, and tried to shake his head before he realised he couldn't. 'What the…?'

'Manta!' Ryo called, staring at his trapped friend, held in an iron cage shaped around him. 'What are you crazy people doing?'

'My apologies,' Jeanne said, accessing her furiochu and throwing open the doors to the cellar at the side of the house. 'But we have a mission to complete and we can't have anyone stop us.'

'You're shaman?' Manta and Ryo cried disbelievingly in perfect unison.

'Yes,' Marco said, pushing Ryo down into the darkness and slamming the doors shut. 'We'll know as soon as she comes back – the cage will open when she returns.'

'Are you crazy? I'll freeze to death or starve – I don't know how long they'll be away for!' Manta freaked as the x-laws set him down at the steps, in the shadows so he couldn't be seen easily.

'The furiochu in the cage will stop you being cold or hungry or thirsty,' Jeanne explained, brushing herself off and turning away. 'We've been searching too long for him, and now that we've nearly found him… we will rid this world of him.'

'What are you talking about? Lady! Lady – come back here, you can't just leave me here! Hey!'

* * *

_Oh… crap. I'm in _this _dream again, Yoh groaned, falling back on to the soft mattress beneath him. He was, once again, without clothes but at the moment he was not being molested by his… uh… 'dream' boy: he hoped that this dream was probably just a normal dream. Though, if it wasn't, he probably shouldn't be lying down and leaving himself in such a vulnerable position. Oh crap._

'_Eager, aren't you?' the __dark, sexy voice chuckled softly. Yoh tried to sit up quickly, only to be pushed down again by the firm hands that had touched him before. The older boy looked down at Yoh, smirking as he pinned both of Yoh's hands by the wrists above his head and straddled the blushing young shaman. His long hair fell over his shoulder, tickling Yoh's skin. 'This should be fun.'_

'_Don't…' Yoh warned, though it sounded more like a plead to his ears. He was ignored, as the dark eyed enthusiast nipped his ear affectionately, making him jump in surprise. He continued, changing the nips into kisses as he made his way to Yoh's mouth, where he brushed against the soft lips so tenderly Yoh's breath caught in his throat. He shivered, sensing the others hands against his wrists, and how he hovered above him – throughout every dream, the other had always been gentle with Yoh._

'_Yoh,' he whispered, bringing Yoh's attention back to him. He had shifted slightly, releasing Yohs hands and was slowly making his way down the slim body, kissing and nipping and licking the hot skin as Yoh gasped and moaned at the ministrations. The quilt was pushed away, releasing the semi-hard erection Yoh had._

'_And here I thought you weren't enjoying yourself,' he taunted, resting his hands on Yoh's hips as the shaman failed to realise that his hands were now free. Yoh looked up at him with beautifully dark eyes__, a pink tinge to his face as he held the others gaze. The older darker haired male smirked, running his hands lightly down Yoh's thighs, gently spreading his shaking legs before lowering his head and kissing the tip of Yoh's erection, making the panting brunette moan again before he took Yoh into his mouth. Yoh pushed his hips up automatically, trying to get more from the experienced mouth._

'_Oh my…' he__ choked out, arching his back as heat flooded every inch of his body. The elder sucked him affectionately, swirling his tongue around the weeping tip, tasting the salty-sweet pre cum as Yoh writhed beneath him in pleasure, fisting his hands in the bed sheets. The fire in Yoh converged in his lower abdomen, coiling up like a white-hot spring being wound tighter and tighter: he felt like he would burn up with the intensity of the pleasure he was feeling. The other hummed and purred in the back of his throat,_ _drawing back to let his teeth scrape along the highly-sensitive skin lightly before suddenly __deep throating Yoh's full length._

'_Oh god… oh god… I'm going to… Hao…'_

'Aahh!' Yoh gasped, waking up with a start, sitting up quickly as a sheen of sweat covered his skin, and the wickedly pleasurable heat was still there… along with some other evidence of his dream. He groaned in frustration, the pleasure becoming pain as he pulled himself out of bed towards the en suite bathroom to deal with his problem. 'No fair…'

He had walked in to find a bath readily made for him: he had stopped asking how or why things happened around the castle; he dealt with the problem and then settled into the bath afterwards, thinking about the progression of the dream. It had gone from teasing touches to… Yoh blushed again, dunking his head under the water. It was clear he was a virgin, and the guy in the dream seemed to know that: he pulled his head up again, thinking it over. Perhaps that was why he was so gentle, treating Yoh like a lover… Yoh shook his head.

'It's just a _dream_!' he reminded himself, looking up at the pale ceiling. 'Just a dream…' He sighed, wetting his hair again before getting out of the bath and wrapping a towel tightly around his waist, walking back into his room.

'Nice bath?' Ren asked, standing on his bedside table with his arms crossed and a little smirk on his face. Yoh looked around, towel drying his hair.

'Where's Horo?'

'I was sent to get you,' Ren replied, losing the smile. 'Snow bunny is else where.'

'What's with you two?' Yoh asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to Ren. 'Horo said you used to be involved… what happened?'

'We had a fight.' Yoh frowned, thinking as he towel dried his hair.

'How long have you been enchanted objects?'

'A few years… give or take,' he replied nonchalantly, trying to remain uncaring.

'Long time to hold on to who said what,' Yoh advised, running a hand through his hair. Ren growled.

'It's about whom said what – Horo… Snow bunny said… lets just say he gave as good as he took and more.'

'So, you both said stuff?' Yoh asked. Ren nodded, gazing at nothing in particular. 'From the way he acts around you, I think he's really sorry.'

'It doesn't matter,' Ren snapped, shaking himself out of his reverie. 'Look, do you want to come down to breakfast or not?'

'Will Hao be there?' he asked, and a muffled giggle resonated from the corner where the two girls sat. Ren frowned as Yoh paled considerably.

'Not that I'm aware of and they've been doing that since I came in,' Ren replied, hopping over to the door. 'It'll be served shortly so hurry up and get dressed.'

Yoh waited until the candelabra had shut the door behind him before running over to the wardrobe and grabbing the edges of it, looking straight at Jun. 'WHAT THE HELL DID YOU HEAR?!'

She giggled mischievously, her bright eyes glinting cheerfully. 'Oh… just the usual, you know – moans, mewls…'

'I don't _mewl_!' he objected.

'You're breathing became _very_ erratic, I was beginning to worry,' she continued, ignoring him. 'Oh, and then there was the part where you said the Masters name.'

'No I… what?' he stopped, startled by what she had just said. He straightened up, releasing the wood as if it was burning. 'What did you say?'

'I said you said the Master's name,' she repeated, then amended it. 'More like breathed it, softly… I could be mistaken.'

'So… I may not have said it?' he questioned, only to have the wardrobe shrug in response. 'What does _that_ mean?'

'I don't know if you said it or not! I was still half asleep myself,' she argued, sighing. 'Look, if it happens again tonight I'll hear it, ok?'

'Yeah, I suppose,' he replied. 'I mean – it's just a dream, right? It's not like I have any control over it.'

'Don't dismiss it so lightly,' Jun warned in a serious tone. 'Things aren't always what they seem around this place and you can't control everything.'

'I guess…' Yoh said thoughtfully.

'Ok, so now you just have to get dressed… but could you put your towel back on first?' she asked, averting her eyes.

'What?' he questioned, looking down. '… _Kuso_!'

Pirika and Jun just chuckled.

Yoh straightened the shortened wine-red yukata Jun had dressed him in; with long, slightly loose sleeves and rimmed with a dark gold around the cuffs and collar. She'd given him a pair of plain black trousers made of a thick material to protect against the unseasonal cold, and a pair of tabi (1) as well. Walking into the dining room, he noticed many of the objects were there – Lili and Opacho were serving tea and Ren was providing extra light to the table despite the fact that the fire was burning strongly in the marble hearth. Horo and Nichrome were nibbling on a piece of toast each while Macchi swept around the table. He smiled happily at them and sat down.

'Morning,' he said, looking around the room.

'Good Morning,' Opacho said happily, hopping over to him full of hot tea.

'Be careful, Opacho,' Lili warned, as Yoh picked up the little cup by the handle and took a sip.

'Thanks,' he said. 'Is Hao alright?'

'Yes, he's better,' Mari said, sitting with her little doll legs hanging off the edge of the table. 'Mari is happy Yoh came back and helped Hao-sama.'

'I'm glad as well,' Yoh replied honestly.

'Really?' a new voice asked, and they all looked round to see Hao step into the room, a bandage tightly wrapped around his arm.

'Hao-sama!' many of them cried, jumping up or moving closer towards the master. Yoh stood, but didn't move. Hao looked straight at him, paying little attention to the others in the room.

'Yes,' he said finally, smiling warmly. 'You did save me, after all. It was the least I could do.'

Hao nodded slowly, but the way he did so made Yoh suddenly feel as though he had said the wrong thing. 'Hey… um, are you here to join me? For breakfast, I mean.' Hao gave him a suspicious look, before nodding again and taking a seat beside the short-haired brunette: the servants smiled surreptitiously to one another as the two settled down to breakfast.

'We have chores to do, so if you'll excuse us,' Kanna said, bowing slightly before exiting the room, followed by more than half the others. Horo was the last out along with Ren, the latter being dismissed by Hao and closed the door behind them.

'Well, this is turning out rather nicely,' Ren said smugly.

'At this rate, we'll be human again before the snow melts,' Lyserg said excitedly.

'Oooh! Don't jinx it!' Macchi scolded. Ren rolled his eyes.

'Yeah, they really despise one another,' he said sarcastically. 'Kanna, open the door slightly and let these fools have a look.'

The armour did so, and the others tried to manoeuvre around each other to get a peek at what was going on: Yoh was grinning widely, talking without problems to Hao as they ate – granted Hao had some difficulty with an injured arm and talons instead of actual hands.

'What's going on? Mari can't see!' Mari complained, jumping around trying to see.

'Yoh is saying something… Hao-sama is smiling! I think…' Kanna commentated. 'He's… ah!'

She squeaked in a very un-Kanna like way and shut the door tight, making them jump and complain.

'What did you do that for?' Nichrome demanded.

'Yeah, it was just getting good!' Chocolove added, slipping under the door to see. 'AH!'

He slid back sharply, turning away from the door. 'Actually, let's go! We've seen all we need to here!'

'Why, what's going on?' Faust asked, just as the door opened slightly and Hao glared out at them, growling in the back of his throat.

**--'** 'Eh…'

'Your duties?' he snapped.

'Right away, Master,' Ren, Horo, Lyserg, Chocolove, Faust, Kanna, Mari, Macchi and Nichrome replied in perfect, never to be repeated unison before speeding off in different directions in case of incurring the Masters wrath. He just tsked, shaking his head before shutting the door and returning to breakfast, where Yoh remained asking him not to be too harsh towards his friends. Horo and Ren smiled at each other, eavesdropping outside the door before sliding away in case they got caught a second time.

* * *

(1) Tabi - a type of sock, except you fasten it up and it is worn in colder weather.


	9. The Invitation

'Ooh, this is fabulous!' Pirika squealed happily, her brilliant-blue eyes sparkling in the mirror. 'Oh, tell us again. From the beginning and don't leave anything out!'

'Oh, will you calm down, Pirika,' Jun sighed, rolling her eyes, though she did not sound too disapproving.

'What? You may like being stuck in this room, but I for one need to know what's going on in the castle,' the younger one argued. 'Even if it is from the broom and the doll.'

'Watch it girly,' Macchi snapped, sweeping in the corners of Yoh's room while Mari sat neatly on the fluffy white pillows on the bed.

'Of course I don't like being stuck in this room!' Jun snapped. 'I used to be a size 2! Now I'm a fat ass wardrobe making everyone look gorgeous while I'm stuck at being 100 lbs+.'

'Oh, enough, the both of you,' Kanna said, slipping into the room. 'Jun, you'll be back to your old self soon enough. We all will, if everything keeps going to plan.'

'Is it?'

'As far as I know,' she replied, her voice echoing in the hollow armour. 'Yoh's taking a walk in the gardens and Hao-sama is in the West Wing.'

'Why aren't they together?' The furniture shrieked.

'Separation makes the heart grow fonder,' Kanna replied sarcastically. 'He allowed Yoh out into the gardens since they're no longer fighting and Hao-sama is trying to think of a gift for Yoh, to make him feel more welcome.'

'Has he come up with anything yet?'

'No, but Ren and Lyserg are helping him out.'

'My brother!' Jun laughed. 'There's a recipe for success.'

'Where's my brother?'

'With Yoh,' Macchi replied, looking out the window. 'That's a nice coat by the way.'

'Thank you,' Jun said smugly. 'I chose it myself.'

'Wait – you see them?' Kanna asked, crossing the room towards the window swiftly; even in the armour, she was silent.

'Tell us what's happening!' Pirika begged. 'Please!'

Yoh was quite cosy in the faux-fur lined coat that Jun had supplied him with; unfortunately, his hands and face were freezing despite the suns rays in the cloudless sky. The gardens were exceptionally spacious, though the detail of it was difficult to distinguish under all the snow: coming across an ornately carved marble seat overlooking the large area on an elevated court, he sat down and Horo hopped up beside him. Trees empty of foliage were dotted all around the gardens, bushes lining the high walls were thorny vines and twigs dusted with frost and far over to his right was a frozen over lake. Yet despite its empty coldness, it was, in a way, beautiful: the serenity of the place was welcomed by Yoh – it allowed him to think about a number of things.

Mainly Hao. . .

Especially Hao. . .

In fact, Hao was really all he could think about. . .

He wasn't really that awful – a bit brusque and to-the-point, but it was also quite admirable: he knew what he wanted and he went for it. _Kind of like the boy in my dream…_

Yoh blushed as his thoughts returned to the previous nights dream: Hao never teased him, while the guy in the dream did nothing but that, making him wake up just as he was… Anyway, he shook his head, time to get off such matters and think of something else. Anything else – he looked down at Horo, who was cleaning his face and ears, pulling them down over his face in such a cute way that Yoh grinned.

'Aww – I always think rabbits are so cute when they do that,' he laughed. Horo looked up, said ears twitching.

'Hmm? Oh well,' he said cottoning on. 'I can't really turn on the taps so this is the next best thing unless I persuade someone with opposable thumbs to turn the sinks into a mini bath… I hate being a rabbit – it seems she had a sick sense of humour by using Ren's nickname for my share of the curse.'

'Who - Anna?'

'Hmm,' he replied non-committed.

'Ok, what about Ren? What's up between you and him – you said you were involved and had a fight. The curse comes in there somewhere…' Yoh said, staring at Horo. The snow bunny sat back on his hind legs, sighing and rubbing behind one of his ears.

'It was just before, _this_ happened and we just… blew up at each other,' he explained. 'I mean, he may be the Tao but I think I surpassed him on the mean front that night.'

'Do you want to talk about it?' Yoh asked gently, turning so he could look at him properly and more comfortably.

'I guess I should – I know Ren has been keeping it bottled up, he's always been like that,' Horo almost smiled. 'Anyway, it was the night when just about everything went wrong…'

'_He's gone way too far this time,' Horo hissed in frustration, scrubbing the hall in the upper hallways. Ren worked beside him, silent in front of Horo's outburst. 'How could he do this to Yuki?'_

'_It's happened before, snow bunny,' Ren sighed, wringing out the cloth. 'You know how he works – he's do__ne it many times before.'_

'_How can you be so calm about this?' Horo demanded, stopping his furious scrubbing to stare at the younger male. 'Yuki was our friend – and you just stood there and watched him die!'_

'_Excuse me!' Ren snapped, glaring through slitted golden eyes at him. 'What exactly was I supposed to do? Because last time I checked he would have done away with me as well!'_

'_So you just did nothing and let him be incinerated!' Horo growled, leaping to his feet. Ren followed suit in one fluid motions, anger written all over his face._

'_I didn't let him do anything! You anger the master and you pay the price along with anyone else who tries to help you!'_

'_So it was you or Yuki?' Horo said, disgusted. 'Guess it's just your nature, isn't it?'_

'_What's that supposed to mean!' Ren raised his voice, his hands curled into fists at his sides. Horo glared back at him._

'_You're a Tao – destroy or be destroyed and if someone else does the destroying then you don't give a damn – '_

_He was cut off by a powerful left-hook from Ren, sending him staggering back against the wall. His cheek flushed with colour and his anger grew._

'_I only came to this place because my father traded Jun and I for the reassurance of the Tao's remaining in a high standing of power. I'm only here because my father care's more about supremacy than he does about us!' Ren practically shouted, in danger of being heard by unwanted eavesdroppers._

'_That doesn't stop you getting into the masters good books – being as hateful and uncaring…' Horo retorted with equal volume. Once they'd started they couldn't stop – the remarks and the jibes and the insults became easier to make as their tempers boiled over. They were __so angry, and tired – tired of the death, of the fear of angering Hao; they walked on eggshells, with hate and darkness filling the castle like a thick fog. Accepting Hao for what he was and agreeing with it were two different things: suppressed emotions erupted in a continuous flow till everything burned up._

'_If I am such an evil person – if I solely believe in "destroy or be destroyed" then why the hell are you with me?' Ren demanded through gritted teeth._

'_Maybe I just felt sorry for you!'_

_Ren laughed harshly, resting his hands on his hips as he looked down on Horo, half fallen against the wall. 'You're the one who should be pitied – bargaining with Hao to save your little race of tree-fairies! Even then, it won't do a damn bit of difference because you are too weak to save them yourself! You think Hao will help them? Forget it – they'll die out and it'll be your entire fault – ahh!'_

_Ren cried out in surprise as his back struck the wall behind him, pain shooting through his body as Horo kept him pinned where he was, holding him roughly by the collar of his shirt. Ren smirked darkly once his focused returned._

'_Hmm – you're never this feisty in the bedroom,' he taunted. It was Horo's turn to laugh hollowly._

'_Yeah – that's what this whole relationship has been about,' he scorned. 'But don't flatter yourself – it wasn't that great!'_

_Ren scowled. 'You weren't saying that last night, were you? Not when you couldn't keep your hands off me!'_

'_Oh trust me – if I had the chance to never touch you again I'd take it!' Horo suddenly blurted out, stunning them both into silence._

'_Well – if it disgusts you that much to touch me, I suggest you let me go,' Ren said calmly. Horo released him like he was burning hot: Ren straightened his clothes, brushed himself off and walked away. Horo didn't follow him…_

'I wish I had followed him,' Horo groaned. 'I don't know why I didn't! After that, Anna cursed us and I realised I was a damn white rabbit: I tried to find everyone else and when I did… Ren said…'

Horo sniffed, rubbing his eyes. 'He told me to stay away from him, and that "since I wanted a chance to never touch him again, I could have it" and he burned me…'

'I'm sorry Horo,' Yoh whispered, pulling his friend into a hug: Horo's front paws resting on his shoulder and his ears tickling his cheek. He set Horo back down beside him, once he'd stopped crying. 'I know – I'll try and help you sort things out with Ren!'

'Wh – what!? You can't, really!' he gasped. 'You have to concentrate on – oof!'

Horo was cut off by a mount of snow falling on him suddenly.

'Horo!' Yoh squeaked, digging him out of the snow quickly. 'You ok?'

'Yeah… I'm ok,' Horo shook himself off, looking up at the ledge the snow had fallen off of: it was empty. Yoh chuckled.

'You know, for a rabbit, you're quite unlucky,' he laughed.

'Oh ha ha,' Horo stuck his tongue out, flicking snow at Yoh with the powerful hind legs rabbits were gifted with before dashing off.

'Hey! I'll get you for that,' Yoh joked, running after his friend, unaware of someone else watching his fun and games as he chased the rabbit across the grounds.

'What am I going to do?' Hao growled, rubbing the back of his neck thoughtfully. 'I have to do something for him… to thank him or show him I'm not as horrible as he thinks.'

Ren and Lyserg exchanged glances.

'Ok, so maybe I am as horrible as he thinks,' Hao amended. 'But… I'm changing. He makes me feel different… sort of – '

'Warm and fuzzy?' Ren said sarcastically. Hao glared at him.

'I can still throw you in the fire,' he warned, though his tone held no threat. Lyserg smiled, thoughtfully.

'He hasn't seen the library,' he said. 'I've been with him whenever he's explored the castle, and he hasn't gone anywhere near the library since it's so near the West Wing. I don't think he even knows there's a library in this place, but I do know he loves books.'

'The library? I haven't been there in years – it's probably really dusty,' Hao argued, frowning.

'Actually, I've been there a few times, its fine,' Ren said suddenly.

'How can it be?' Lyserg asked. Ren smiled secretly.

'The ghosts haunt it,' he replied.

'What? I thought all the guardian ghosts were bound to the spirit world or turned into mononoke!' Lyserg said.

'Some of them got away.'

'Who?'

'The ones closely related to nature – Kororo and Morphine, a couple of Nichrom's ghosts and Mick,' Ren listed off, shrugging. 'Everyone else has gone.'

'Would he like it?' Hao asked, unsure. He had really gotten messed up: he had never doubted himself before, but then again, he'd never felt this way about anyone before. He looked down in time to see both friends fall into a deep snowdrift: Yoh completely disappeared apart from his feet, which were waving very ungracefully in the air as he pushed himself up out of the hole. Horo followed a moment after, laughing despite the fact they were both dusted with snow. Hao glanced at Ren, who was also watching the pair closely: the beast snorted, shaking his head.

'What?' Ren asked, defensive as he met Hao's gaze.

'I may be the one that bears the responsibility of lifting this curse, but at least I'm not the only one who has a time limit on love,' he replied, before leaving the room with a swish of his cloak and Lyserg in tow. Ren spared one last look at the snow bunny before following, frowning.

'Hey, Jun?' Yoh called, stepping into the room, shivering from the cold. 'You got fresh clothes I could wear? Perhaps something very warm?'

'And something well suiting for you,' Pirika squealed. Yoh looked at her strangely.

'What?'

'Hao-sama would like to see you,' Jun replied, a smile in her eyes. 'Now, let's see what you need…'

Yoh heard the whirring sound resonating from the deep mahogany wood that meant the clothes inside were changing and rearranging them to suit her specifications (whatever hey were). She stopped and opened the doors, showing a bright array of colours. 'Ok, just step in and I'll kit you out perfectly!'

'Umm… ok,' he said hesitantly, sliding into the large wardrobe.

'WHAT THE HELL!'

'AH – NO! NO WAY!'

'LET ME OUT!'

'Oh stop being a baby; these are the height of fashion!' Jun scolded.

'FOR GIRLS!'

'Oh, alright, moany,' Jun sighed, shifting. 'Here we go!'

She opened the doors and threw him out of the confines of her domain. Yoh stumbled, rolling on the floor and landing with a stop in front of the bed, bumping his head on the mattress. 'Ow…'

'Ooh,' Pirika grinned, looking him over. 'Jun, excellent, as always.'

Yoh stood, looking himself over: he was dressed in tight black trousers: showing off his toned legs and sexy ass, refusing to rise any higher than his hips. His top was a sleeveless dark red piece, with a mandarin collar – rimmed with black along the edges and stopping just above his smooth, unblemished naval. His shoes were plain, and his bangs swept across his forehead, just over his eyes in small clumps of strands. He dashed to the mirror, where Pirika smirked back at him.

'Hao-sama will definitely approve,' she said.

'No way!'

'Yes!'

'_No_!'

'_Yes_!'

'N-'

'Yoh?' Hao's voice came from just outside the half closed door: turning, Yoh could see his shadow on the opposite corridor wall. He couldn't see into the room, which Yoh was thankful for – he'd probably think he was a fool for wearing clothes like this. What the hell was Jun thinking? He couldn't pull off this look! Actually, he could – pull it off and shove it back into the closet! 'Are you alright?'

'Um – I'm not… decent, yet!' he replied, panicked, then resorted to a whisper. 'Jun, give me a change of clothes!'

'No way! You're gorgeous!' she whispered back, then called out to Hao. 'He's just coming Hao-sama, he's just being shy!'

'Jun!'

'What? Go on – he'll love it!'

'If you do not wish to come with me, you just need to say,' Hao called in, sending Yoh panicking even more.

'No! I do, just… give me a moment,' he asked, grabbing a thin blanket from the edge of the bed and threw it around his shoulders, shielding his form from Hao as he stepped out of the room, smiling. 'Hi!'

Hao looked him over, raising an eyebrow. 'Why do you have that blanket around your shoulders?'

'I'm cold?' he replied, hesitantly, pulling it tighter. 'So, um, why did you want to see me?'

'I would like to show you something,' Hao replied simply. 'Would you like to join me?'

'Yes, sure…'

'Grr! Horo,' Pirika whispered. 'Divine intervention!'

'Right!' he agreed, loping out of the room in a few short, easy strides and into the hall. He gained on Yoh and in one giant leap, jumped onto the trailing end of the blanket. Yoh, taken by surprise, lost balance and his grip on the blanket and both fell to the floor. Hao reached out sharply and grabbed Yoh's wrist lightly, pulling him back up.

'Are you alright?' Hao asked, concerned.

'Ah, yes,' Yoh replied, blushing furiously, staring at Horo (who was sitting innocently in the mass of material). He could feel Hao's eyes on him, looking him over with mild interest: he could almost feel the smirk on his lips.

'Jun has always had good taste,' he said, making Yoh blush more prominently, avoiding his gaze.

'You don't have to be embarrassed around me,' he soothed. 'I've seen you in less.'

'What?' Yoh whispered, his head snapping up, though Hao hadn't heard him as he walked along the wide corridors, still holding onto Yoh's wrist as the young shaman tagged along behind him. _What did he mean by that?_

'Um… this is close to the West Wing,' Yoh said, looking around the vaguely familiar hall. Hao made a short sound in his throat that didn't sound like a confirmation or a denial: he still had hold of Yoh's wrist, though they had adjusted their strides so they walked side by side. Ren, Lyserg and Horo followed closely behind in the shadows.

'Where are we going?' Yoh asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. Hao smiled.

'It's a surprise.'

Yoh pouted, looking absolutely adorable when he did so. 'No fair – there are a lot of secrets in this place.'

'I like secrets,' Hao replied. 'Don't you have any?'

Yoh thought of his dreams and what Jun had thought she'd heard him say; and he thought of the weird, coiling sensation in his stomach that he had had since Hao had taken his hand. He felt as though thousands of little pins were gently poking his skin – it wasn't a bad feeling, more like a little tickling sensation all over his body. He thought of all the secret thoughts he'd been having when he woke up from the dream in the middle of the night and couldn't get back to sleep. He had a lot of secrets, and he didn't really want to share them.

'Well, do you?' Hao repeated. Yoh smiled mischievously at him.

'It's a secret,' he said, making Hao laugh: a deep, thunderous roar from the gut – so loud it made Yoh jump before he realised it was actually laughter. He smiled, thankful that he could cheer Hao up – though he didn't know why he wanted to so badly. He was pondering this when Hao suddenly stopped in front of two large doors, carved with dragons and mythical creatures and multiple people doing amazing deeds. 'Wow…'

'Here we are,' Hao stated, turning to Yoh. 'Close your eyes.'

Yoh stared at him warily, unsure of whether he should trust him or if his heart was over ruling his head.

'Trust me,' Hao asked. Yoh closed his eyes.

Opening both doors, Hao led him into the shadowy room by both hands, guiding him gently. 'Eyes closed.'

'Still are,' Yoh assured, his smile wavering as his hands were released. 'Hao?'

'Stay there, you're alright,' he replied from far off in the room and Yoh heard the swish of curtains, the darkness behind his eyelids lightening.

'What are you doing?' he asked.

'Ok,' Hao breathed against his neck, making him shiver. 'You can open your eyes.'

Yoh opened them, light blinding him for a moment before his eyes adjusted and he saw the inside of the room. He gasped, looking up and around at the millions of books that were crammed into the towering shelves: there was upper floors and balconies, all housing the tomes of the ages – he couldn't possibly believe there were this many books in existence. Maybe there wasn't.

'All of these are one of a kind, originals,' Hao replied, reading his mind and by the smirk he had – he had also read his face. 'Some of these books have not actually been published yet, others haven't even been written yet.'

'But,' Yoh said, tearing his eyes away for a moment to look astounded at Hao. 'If they aren't written then how can they be here?'

'Another little secret to this castle – even before Anna came along,' Hao replied, resting a hand on Yoh's shoulder. 'This is yours.'

'What is?' Yoh asked stupidly.

'This library,' Hao explained, making Yoh look at him again with shock. 'It's a…gift, of kind. If you would accept it – you can come here whenever you want, and take as many books back to your room as you want.'

'Thank you!' Yoh breathed, turning on his heel and hugging Hao happily. 'Of course I'll accept it.'

Hao smiled, returning the hug as the three objects silently cheered in the doorway. 'Yoh…'

'Yes?' he retreated slightly so he could look at Hao properly. 'What is it?'

'I have another secret,' he started.

'Oh? Are you going to tell me?' Yoh grinned.

'I want to invite you to dinner,' Hao said shortly, looking Yoh straight in the eye – his normal eye serious and indifferent, giving nothing away. 'But I don't want to ask you in case you say no.'

Yoh looked surprised – was Hao worried Yoh would reject him? Or would he be hurt if that happened? Yoh thought about it, looking up at Hao and feeling no fear – he loved that one human eye, the inky blackness shone like it had its own little galaxy swirling inside of it. It could be empty and hidden, or reveal his cheeky, easier going side. He wanted to see more of that side.

He wanted to see more of Hao.

'I'd love to go to dinner with you,' he said, grinning at the look on Hao's face.

The three objects ran off before their presence was revealed, laughing and jumping and celebrating resembling the well known style of crazy-fan-girls-on-yaoi-overload. Tonight was going to be perfect!

* * *

R&R?


	10. The Dance

**I think that is all my editing up to date. I think, after the next chapter there are only two or three left depending on how I split the chapters. **

**It will be updated soon, though. Just be patient till then xx**

* * *

'Tonight's going to be a disaster!' Yoh panicked, towel drying his hair ferociously as he walked over to his bed and flopped down onto the soft eiderdown, minding to keep hold of the towel around his waist. 'I don't know what I'm doing – I don't know what I'm going to say or do… what the hell am I going to wear? God, I sound like a girl.'

'Yes, you do,' Jun sighed. 'However, that is why you have us.'

'A bunch of enchanted girl – objects,' Yoh groaned, flipping his hair back and running his fingers through the dark brown locks. 'Who, by the way, keep trying to dress me up _as_ a girl?'

'Yep,' Macchi chirped, leaning against the wall near Pirika. Yoh stretched, rubbing his shoulder. 'Why are you so worried?'

'Because I don't want to freak out, and when I start thinking about not freaking out – I freak out! Hao is probably all calm and collected – he'd laugh if he saw me freaking out,' Yoh groaned.

'What the hell have I got myself into?' Hao growled, stepping out of the bath and shaking profusely, before wrapping a towel around his waist and raking his talons through his tangled mane. 'Why the hell did I ask him to bloody dinner?'

'Because we've only got a week or so before the rose wilts completely and we're stuck like this forever,' Faust replied, standing upon the vanity table where Kanna stood beside, holding a pair of hair-dressing scissors.

'So you have to wine and dine Yoh tonight in hopes that he will say "I love you" and mean it and we'll be back to normal by midnight… or at the very least morning,' Ren added.

'Very optimistic of you,' Lyserg said drily, rubbing his head. Ren just glared at the clock.

'Enough,' Hao growled, sitting in front of the mirror, looking at his reflection for the first time in years. 'I'll need a miracle…'

'Well, you'll have to settle for me,' Kanna replied, tapping the scissors against her hand. 'Ren – go see how Yoh is getting on – he's only got the girls to help him and God knows what Mari and Macchi will think of.'

'Very well,' Ren sighed. 'Try not to go overboard, Kanna.'

'I don't know what you're talking about,' she snapped, beginning to tackle the dark knots that made up his hair as Ren exited the room.

'No, no, that colour doesn't suit him,' Opacho argued, hopping up and down angrily on Pirika's table. 'You're thinking of Lyserg – he suits green.'

'Mind the varnish,' the Ainu girl sighed. 'Try dark blue or purple.'

'Ok, how about this!' Jun exclaimed for the third time, beginning to get snarky. Yoh was pushed out of the doors, wearing a dark royal blue bell sleeved top thing (I don't have a clue what it's called – it reaches below the knees and it has a slit from hem to hip up either side. If anyone knows what it's called, tell me!) with violet trim with matching trousers.

'Hmm, I don't know…' Yoh frowned.

'Mari agrees with Yoh,' Mari said, bored.

'Oh fine!' Jun snapped, dragging him back into the wardrobe angrily.

'Gyah!' he squeaked, trying to get away. 'No! Get away! No more chopping and changing!'

'Shut up! Honestly,' Jun grumbled. 'You just can't please some people.'

'HEY! NO – you said. . . ' Yoh shouted from inside.

'I know what I said, but you've discarded all the male clothes I've given you! So, at this point I'm giving you. A. Bloody. Dress!'

Yoh was tossed out into the room once again, Jun's revenge complete in the form of a golden-yellow ball gown with ruffles circling the skirt; it had off-the-shoulder fichu sleeves and matching gloves and shoes (sound familiar?). The girls burst out laughing as Ren entered the room, taking one look at Yoh's shocked, bright red face and his current predicament before coming to the conclusion that they were all officially screwed.

'What on earth on you all playing at?' he demanded, striding into the room.

'Trying to kit Yoh out for the ball,' Pirika answered between giggles. Ren gave her a scathing look.

'Honestly, don't any of you want to become human again?' he growled, silencing them as he turned to his elder sister. 'Now really Jun, you have a wider selection of fancy clothes than that! Try again – find something with red and black – Hao-sama's favourite colours.'

'Alright. . .' she sighed, taking a reluctant Yoh back into the dressing room for another attempt.

And another. 'No.'

And another. 'No – he looks like a hooker.'

And another. 'NO! NO! NO!'

'Oh God – what the hell looks good on you?' Pirika groaned as Horo leapt quickly into the room, glancing once at Yoh before addressing the whole room.

'Hao-sama is nearly ready and everyone's wondering if Yoh is nearly ready…' he looked at Yoh again in apprehension.

'We're screwed,' Ren voiced his suspicions.

'No . . . no necessarily,' Horo replied, looking at Yoh. 'Have you tried traditional dress – a haori – hakama kimono, maybe? I know that's definitely what Hao-sama is wearing.'

'Oh! I wish I had thought of that! I have the perfect one!' Jun squealed excitedly. 'Yoh, get over here now – you are going to look fabulous!'

Yoh just looked terrified.

'Ok? Come on then, time for dinner…'

'Don't worry, you look fine…'

'Hao-sama is waiting at the bottom of the stairs – you look fabulous, Yoh.'

Yoh slowly made his way down the curving marble stairway, careful not to catch the hem of the Hakama he was wearing as Ren and Horo walked beside him. Jun had really outdone herself, dressing Yoh in a white silk kimono with a gold Eri and a white Hakama around his waist tied with a complicated knot that shimmered like white-gold. The Haori matched the kimono, the Eri a dark gold colour, tied with a simple knotted cord: the back was adorned with an intricate design of wings – they started at the shoulder blades, where they would have grown if he had any and curved down his back in swirls and lines, each feather carefully stitched into the fabric one by one to give them each it's own uniqueness. His hair was pulled back off his face into a simple bun and his feet were clad in plain sandals.

He reminded himself to breath evenly and slowly – it was just dinner, maybe even a dance or two… it was no big deal what so ever. Hao was just being nice and generous, since Yoh had helped him a bit, after the mononoke attack. Yoh bit his lip – wasn't he being a bit too generous? The library and everything… he was being really sweet, and he really seemed to care about Yoh. And maybe Yoh cared about him… a lot. More than just cared about him, but does that mean he loved him? He was so confused.

'Hey Ren, Horo – are you sure I look, _oh_!' he exclaimed, stopping in his tracks as he saw who was at the bottom of the stairs: he could hardly believe it: it was the young man from his dream!

He was dressed in a beautiful black Haori-Hakama, with silver instead of gold like Yoh's: his was designed with wings as well – much sharper, skimming across the back of the Haori with pointed tips and bathed in flame-like swirls and patterns. His hair was left free, falling down his back like a dark waterfall of silk: his eyes had a mischievous glint in them.

'Yoh?' Hao's voice came from the smiling brunette, and Yoh blinked: the dream-guy was replaced by Hao, dressed as Yoh had just seen, his mane neatly combed and trimmed and black gloves on his talon – hands. 'Are you alright?'

'Yes, of course,' he breathed, barely regaining his composure before arriving at the bottom of the staircase. 'That looks good on you.'

He meant it.

'Thank you – you look beautiful,' Hao replied, offering his arm for Yoh to take. Yoh graciously accepted it, blushing slightly – a little more up-front than Yoh had been, but they both cleaned up rather nicely, he mused, as Hao led him into the dining room for that evening's meal.

'…You're all Shaman?' Yoh exclaimed, pausing in lifting his fork in surprise. Hao nodded, smiling slightly.

'I thought you knew?' he asked, laying down his cutlery.

'No… I mean, you could see he mononoke, I suppose – but it never really crossed my mind until now,' Yoh explained, thinking. 'So where are all you're guardian ghosts – you do have them don't you?'

'Oh yes, we do, though some they remain invisible due to the curse.'

'Some of them – so why haven't I seen anyone else's?' Yoh asked. 'Or is that another secret?'

'No,' Hao laughed. 'It isn't a secret – you have already seen one, and you're seeing one right now.'

'Really – where?' Yoh demanded, looking around in hopes of seeing a semi-transparent person (or animal) floating some feet above the ground, until he heard Hao chuckle: he turned back to face him, shock evident on his face. 'You… you mean…?'

'The curse merged me with my guardian ghost – the Spirit of Fire,' he explained, shrugging nonchalantly. 'It's just like Unity, or Spirit control, except different.'

'I think I know you well enough that this isn't something you've just shrugged off,' Yoh replied, taking another mouthful of desert.

'Maybe so, but I won't brood on it when I have the pleasure of your company.' Yoh blushed again, clearing his throat as Ren smirked from his vantage point – right in the middle of the table.

'So, um… why were they changed into these… objects or things when Anna cursed you? Any particular reason?' Yoh asked, changing the subject.

'We have figured that most of us were transformed into representations of our guardian ghosts, or depending on our personality – Kanna, Macchi and Mari are all in some form related to their guardian ghosts. Ren is hot headed, so a candle was natural for him while Horo's new form comes from the nickname Ren gave him – Snow bunny.'

Ren made a noise in his throat, and Hao just smirked, shaking his head.

'So what do they do – I mean, what did they used to do before they were cursed?'

'You're full of questions,' Hao remarked. 'I basically ruled the castle, I was practically royalty and the others were servants - Ren mostly worked in the stables around the back, while Jun was one of the head house-maids mainly working with the clothes as you know.'

Yoh grimaced, remembering the poufy gold dress she had attacked him with.

'What else…? Oh yes, Mari worked with the musicians of the castle – she was an exceptional singer,' Hao added.

'Really? Does she still sing?' Yoh asked, interested.

'Yes, she would be able to perform – Kanna knows how to play the piano so I suppose they would suffice,' Hao replied, motioning for the two girls to be summoned.

'May we dance?' Yoh asked tentatively, looking at Hao hesitantly. Hao returned his gaze, trying to decipher Yoh's reasons for his sudden boldness: the young shaman just smiled gently, making Hao's insides constrict with that strange feeling again. He decided he didn't really care for his reasons; he just wanted to dance with him.

'I would like that,' Hao said. 'Ren, tell Kanna and Mari to go to the ballroom and get ready.'

'You have a ballroom?' Yoh grinned. 'You really are royalty.'

Hao returned his smile.

Mari cleared her throat, as Kanna sat down at the piano and placed the small doll on the top of it: Hao and Yoh entered the large, brightly lit room, lined with marble pillars reaching up to the domed ceiling decorated with angels and softly coloured clouds. They could see the amazement on Yoh's face, and the light dancing from the crystal chandelier made Yoh almost glow in the silvery-white silk. Mari cleared her throat again as the two dancers embraced in the general manner, the shaman boy smiling calmly despite Hao's appearance. Kanna began to play, and despite Mari's small stature, her voice was still powerful as Hao and Yoh began to move in time with them.

**There's a song that's inside of my soul  
Its the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I will wake in the end when it calls  
But you sing to me over and over and over again  
**

**So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope**_  
_Hao slowly led Yoh in the dance across the empty floor, as all the enchanted objects that could move began to gather around the edges of the room, watching with delicate hope that the nightmare would be over soon. Even Horo and Ren stood side by side, without fighting or sniping at one another. Everyone looked relaxed, watching the two dancing.

**Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again**_  
_Yoh rested his cheek against Hao's chest, surprising the Beast, but none the less strengthened the hope the servants had, some daring to see the light at the end of the horribly dark tunnel they had resided in for years.

'I'm really enjoying tonight,' he whispered, so only Hao could hear, but he could tell something was off with the boy: he wasn't lying, but something was bothering him._  
_**So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope**_  
_'Hey, um Ren?' Horo asked hesitantly. The candle looked at him, raising a non existent eyebrow to give the go ahead to continue. 'May I have this dance? With you, I mean,' he specified, in case Ren didn't understand him. The golden eyed candelabra frowned, looking at the imploring rabbit. He extinguished the two flames he had for hands, holding one out for Horo to take, which he happily did.

'Alright, but just this dance,' he agreed quietly.

The two followed Hao's and Yoh's steps, off to the side so they didn't get underfoot as they became absorbed into the music and the simple moves. However, Ren was having trouble forgetting about a lot of things._  
_**I give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me**

'_. . . you just stood there and watched him die . . .'_

Ren frowned, tightening his grip on Horo's arms as he remembered their fight. Yoh laughed in the distance, enjoying himself as Hao spun him gently.

'_. . . You're a Tao – destroy or be destroyed and if someone else does the destroying then you don't give a damn – . . . '_

'_. . . Maybe I just felt sorry for you! . . . ' _

'_. . . don't flatter yourself – it wasn't that great! . . .'_

Ren pulled away, confusing Horo as he turned away and walked out of the ballroom quickly, slipping out through the doorway into the quiet emptiness of the hallway. Horo followed him, trying to keep up with him.

**I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am**

'Ren! Ren, please wait!' he begged, catching up with him as they both stopped, Horo just behind the candelabra. 'Ren…'

'Don't!' Ren snapped, his voice cracking, keeping his face turned away from Horo to stop him seeing his tears.

'Ren, please – I don't know what to say to make you forgive me,' Horo pleaded.

'You can't,' he replied bluntly. 'I can't.'

He walked off into the darkness, and once again, Horo didn't follow.

**At the top of my lungs  
I'm giving you all**_  
_'Ren… I'm sorry,' he whispered quietly.

'Thanks for this evening, Hao,' Yoh smiled. 'I usually have two left feet.'

Hao laughed, a low growling sound at the back of his throat that gave Yoh goose bumps. 'You are doing wonderfully so far.'

'You're really good yourself – you must be a Prince, with all the education and tutors for this,' Yoh added.

'Yes, but not everything can be learned from books,' he smiled, a twinkle returning to his eye. Yoh blushed. 'Would you like to go outside onto the veranda?'

'Yeah…' he nodded, taking his arm as Mari finished the song.

**So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope**

'It's really beautiful tonight,' Yoh said, looking up at the stars.

'Yes, it is,' Hao agreed. 'But I sense something is wrong.'

Yoh grimaced, averting his eyes to the ground. Hao rested his hand on Yoh's shoulder. 'You can tell me.'

Yoh returned his gaze to Hao, staring at him sadly. 'I miss Tamao… and oranges, I haven't seen them in the castle at all… but I really miss Tamao. I wish I knew she was ok.'

'You can,' Hao replied, taking his hand. 'Follow me.'

Hao led him into the West Wing, Yoh following hesitantly, remembering the last time he ventured into the forbidden rooms. Hao led him over to the small silver table where the rose resided, several petals lying browned on the bottom of the translucent sphere. Beside it was an ornately crafted hand-mirror, a strange glow resonating from the reflective surface. Hao gently picked it up, turning it so Yoh could see his reflection.

'This mirror shows you anyone or anything you wish to see, just tell it,' Hao instructed. Yoh took it, swallowing before saying clearly: 'I want to see Tamao, please.'

The mirror glowed, and when it faded an image of Tamao appeared. Yoh gasped, seeing the ill-stricken girl wading through the snow, her face bright red from the cold. She was coughing something terrible.

'Oh Tamao!' he gasped, looking horrified and sad. 'She's ill, she could be really sick… oh no, what do I do?' Hao could see the turmoil the shaman was in, and as Yoh went deeper into despair quickly, Hao knew what he had to do, even though it was terribly hard. He glanced at the rose, seeing how many petals that remained on the plant. Another petal fell.

'You have to go to her,' he replied calmly, looking at Yoh. From the doorway, Ren thought he had misheard: the Master could not let Yoh just leave.

'What?' Yoh registered what he said, looking at him, surprised.

'You're free,' Hao said stoically. 'Go and find Tamao, and take care of her.'

'Thank you, Hao,' Yoh breathed, handing back the mirror. Hao refused it.

'Keep it,' he stated, wiping away a tear that had escaped from Yoh's eye. 'Considerate a token, to remember me.'

'Thank you for caring,' Yoh replied, hugging Hao tightly. Ren sighed, turning away and going as fast as he can down the stairs, knowing what he had to do.

Yoh pulled his coat around his shoulders, dressed in plain trousers and a thick shirt, sliding out the front door quietly to avoid any of the friends he had made. He felt heaviness in his heart, but Tamao had been his friend was years, and he couldn't lose her. He knew he would be missed, just as much as he would miss them, but he had to leave.

'Yoh!' he heard a voice behind him, and he spun around sharply to see Ren in the soft snowdrift. He was holding onto the reigns of a large white horse. 'You'll get there faster on horseback.'

'Ren…?' Yoh questioned, taking the reigns.

'It's called White Phoenix; he is fast and very intelligent. He'll return here when you no longer require him,' Ren stated.

'But, Ren…'

'You had better go,' he interrupted, as Yoh climbed onto the horse. They looked at one another briefly, before Yoh nodded, and dug his heels into its flank to make it bolt at full speed out of the gates and away from the castle. He barely heard the cry of anguish coming from the West Wing balcony as he sped off into the night.

* * *

**The Song is Only Hope by Mandy Moore.**

**A Haori-Hakama is a celebration kimono that has a Hakama (technically a skirt but actually has defined legs so its more like colottes) over the legs and a Haori is a decorative coat. Only worn by men (obviously).**


	11. The Orange Seeds and, uhm Lemon

**Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe out. Breathe out. Wait, no! That's wrong! Breathe in! Breathe in!**

**::Hiding in the corner with a red face:: Oh. My. God. My freaky darlings... ok, this chapter contains my first lemon. ::cringes:: Oh god, I can't believe I've written this chapter! Anyway, I'm sorry for the wait and I'm sorry if the lemon is crap but it is my first writing one!! ... I had to psych myself up fro writing this, lol but ENJOY, I hope...**

**!!!!!!WARNING!!!!!!LEMON AHEAD!!!!!**

* * *

'Tamao!' Yoh called out into the dark night, blinded with the never ceasing whiteness: White Phoenix, however, seemed to know where they were going and took Yoh deep into the forest, helping him find his ailing friend. '_Tamao_!'

White Phoenix whinnied and changed direction sharply, causing Yoh to grab hold of the reigns tightly for fear of falling off as the horse sped through the trees. He could barely see a foot in front of him; he had no idea how he was going to find Tamao. Once again, White Phoenix did something odd and stopped without warning, sending Yoh flying forward almost off the damn horse.

'White Phoenix?' Yoh asked, winded, and rubbed his head. 'What-?'

The horse shook its head and refused to move, braying and stomping his hooves: Yoh jumped down, looking around with difficulty. The shadows and fallen branches confused the young shaman, but White Phoenix wasn't moving – he guessed it knew where Tamao was.

'Stay here,' he commanded, but he guessed it wasn't going anywhere as he waded through the first feet of snow and saw around a steep bank of snowdrift, a shadow lay at the bottom of it. 'Tamao!'

She was in a bad way – her skin a pretty shade of pale blue, and her breathing was weak. He lifted her up into his arms easily, and turned around to take her back to White Phoenix only to find the horse right behind him: he didn't really have time to mull over the fact that the horse was pretty damn weird, he just needed to get Tamao back safely. He raised her up onto its back, pulling himself up after her and White Phoenix was off as soon as he was settled faster than before.

'Come on,' he whispered, gently easing Tamao off the horses back and carrying her into the house while White Phoenix grazed on the frost covered ground. He failed to notice the snowman standing at the bottom of the stairs: the snow fell off the cage as the door automatically opened and Manta fell out, shivering like mad.

'Ok, that's cold,' he stammered. 'Really, really, really _cold_! Now, where's Ry-ah!'

The furiochu of Jeanne that she had infused the cage with caused Manta to return to her when he was free, so he couldn't try to help Yoh and Hao, despite the fact that he thought every single one of them was pretty much beyond crazy. However, he didn't like playing puppet, and tried to stop himself from going to the X-Laws, grabbing hold of anything he could while White Phoenix looked on, watching the spectacle happening in front of Yoh's home.

Meanwhile, inside the house, Tamao was slowly waking up in the comfort of her own bed, laden with thick blankets and covers while Konchi and Ponchi slept on in spirit ball mode. She opened her eyes weakly, barely taking in the blurry surroundings as she tried to figure out where she was: until she heard a familiar face.

'Tamao? Are you alright?'

She turned around, seeing Yoh hovering near her, worry written all over his face. She couldn't help but smile with relief and happiness at the sight of her friend safe and sound.

'Yoh!' she gasped, hugging him tightly. 'I was so worried and scared – I thought I'd never see you again!'

'It's ok, I'm here now,' he soothed, returning her hug.

'But how did you escape?' she asked, looking at him confused.

'I didn't escape,' he explained. 'He let me go, to help you.'

'That monster?' she exclaimed, waking Ponchi and Konchi.

'Huh – what's goin' on?' Konchi muttered.

'Yoh!' They cried happily, jumping him with hugs. 'You're back! You're safe!'

'Yeah, I'm alright,' he grinned, holding onto Tamao's hand in the midst of all the excitement.

'I'm alright,' he repeated, assuring her it was the truth. She nodded tiredly, coughing slightly. 'You had better get some sleep.'

'So should you,' Konchi said. 'Man, you must've been through some hell!'

Yoh just smiled secretively, getting off of the bed and kissing Tamao on the forehead. 'I'm going to stay up for a little while. You three rest, ok?'

'Hmm, goodnight Yoh,' Tamao whispered, as he extinguished the candle and left her in the darkness: her two guardian ghost's curled up beside her.

'He's different, somehow,' Ponchi muttered.

'I know,' Tamao replied, biting her lip with worry.

Yoh yawned, curled up on the chair in front of the fire; he watched the flames flicker and dance in the hearth: his thoughts easily returned to Hao looking at the glowing yellows and oranges. Something clicked then, and he straightened up, looking around for his bag where the mirror was hidden: it lay behind the chair he was residing on, even though he couldn't remember bringing it in. Regardless, he picked it up and began emptying the contents: the mirror, which looked like a normal mirror – its reflective surface was clear, two books that had come from the library (he definitely hadn't brought them along. He was beginning to wonder who had packed his bag when he spied a plain brown bag at the bottom: he took it out, and inside – were oranges. He smiled, remembering what he'd told Hao – "_I miss Tamao… and oranges… but I miss Tamao more._" – Hao had given him both. He almost felt like crying, and barely realized the tear rolling down his cheek: he wiped it away quickly, even though no one was around to see and took out one of the fruit.

As he was eating, he collected the seeds that were hidden in the segments: his mother, years ago, had taught Tamao a rhyme that described the type of man who she would fall in love with and marry. Yoh hadn't wanted to be left out, and it wasn't very reliable, since it depended on how many seeds were in the fruit but she believed it when they were younger so much that she tried to get her most preferred description. After he realized his preference lay with the same gender, he'd played the rhyme every once in a while. Picking them up, after he'd finished his last piece, he had an inkling that he should do it once more as he mentally ran through the rhyme in his head before saying it aloud, tossing the seeds onto the table beside him.

'Tinker, tailor, soldier, sailor, rich man, poor man, prince or – ' he stopped: he had run out of seeds. _You must be royalty…_ That's what he had said to Hao, just earlier that night: it now seemed a forever away. He leaned back in the chair, thinking it over tiredly – he was so tired, it was stronger than the strange, painful feeling in his chest - he just wanted to sleep. At least it would stop the hurt for a while. His eyes slid shut, and he instantly fell asleep.

'_Heeellloo!' the breathy, excited voice crooned in his ear. Oh. Hell._

_He opened his eyes, and saw the dark haired young man leaning over him, his long hair brushing the bare skin on his neck and collar bone. He was back in the castle, in his room, in his bed… with _this_ guy again, but he didn't feel apprehensive or uncomfortable in his presence – it was almost as if he was with Hao. He looked around: it was his room, exactly as he'd left it and he could only feel a great sense of relief and happiness at being back._

'_I'm here,' he breathed, sitting up._

'_Mm hmm,' the other agreed, kissing the back of his neck and clavicle and shoulder, slipping his arm around his waist and sliding his down past his hip and across the top of his thighs and stopping just short of what he really wanted as Yoh's breathing changed, becoming short and heavy as he wriggled slightly, growing hot under the fiery touch. _

'_Yoh,' he whispered, continuing to kiss any part of Yoh's body he could reach. Yoh turned his face toward him, blushing darkly as he looked at him and saw his dark eyes, burning like flame-hot coals. It was Hao, in human form – as he had seen him when he had descended the stairs to meet him._

'_Hao…' Yoh barely managed to whisper before his partner kissed him lightly, and gripped him firmly: Yoh pulled away from the kiss with a gasp as Hao stroked him affectionately, altering the pressure as Yoh grew hard underneath the experienced fingers that continued to stroke his member, his thumb sweeping over the tip before sliding all the way down to the base. Yoh moaned deeply in the back of his throat as shivers of pleasure flew up and down his spine and he felt a familiar sensation in his lower abdomen, the inescapable heat increasing in intensity as Hao refused to stop, picking up speed as Yoh gasped and writhed in pleasure, his nails lightly scratching the sensitive skin of his shaft._

'_Oh… I think… oh god, I'm going to…' he fisted one hand in the bed covers around him, his free hand reaching back and grasping a handful of the dark, silky hair that was tickling his back. _

'_Then do it,' the fire shaman purred in his ear, squeezing him lightly and sending him over the edge as he came hard, his whole body shaking as his orgasm rolled over him, his senses on high alert and his skin tingling._

'_Oh God…ah…' he panted, breathing heavily as he fell partly forward, his back curving alluring as he supported himself on trembling arms. Releasing him as he brought his fingers to his lips, Hao tasted Yoh for the first time, smirking appreciatively as he ran his free hand down Yoh's spine, causing him to shiver again._

'_It's not over yet,' he replied, pushing Yoh onto his back and maneuvered around him so he was above him, pressing his hands into the pillow either side of Yoh's head as he looked down on the beautiful shaman: his blush would not subside, making him seem all the more cuter and his bare chest rose and fell quickly as he tried to catch his breath. He stared up at Hao, meeting his gaze as he dipped his head and kissed him again: Yoh gave in willingly and Hao deepened the kiss even further, before they broke apart for air._

'_Don't deny what you want, Yoh,' he whispered, gently stroking his cheek. Yoh nodded, leaning into the touch. 'What do you want, Yoh?'_

'…_You,' he replied breathlessly, without hesitation. Hao nodded and stopped stroking his cheek, moving his hand down his body, brushing past his nipples and following the dip of his abdomen: he avoided Yoh's once-again semi hard erection – he couldn't believe how sensitive Yoh was- before pausing at his entrance. He looked at Yoh once more, before sliding a single finger into him: Yoh instantly tensed at the intrusion, and Hao gripped his hip with his free hand to stop Yoh pulling away._

'_Relax,' he muttered, massaging his hip and upper thigh to soothe him, waiting patiently for the younger to adjust. Yoh breathed deeply, trying to get comfortable with this new sensation. He nodded finally, so Hao could proceed, sliding his finger in and out of him, searching for that particular spot that he knew would give Yoh pleasure. A second finger joined the first, and Yoh moaned as Hao made a scissoring motion, stretching and preparing him for the next step as a third quickly entered him, massaging and stroking him._

'_Ahh!' Yoh suddenly let out an intense strangled cry, surprising Hao as he arched his back off the bed and fisted both hands in the bed sheets. Hao paused for a second, before repositioning his fingers at a new angle and thrusting them deep inside, receiving another illicit moan of pleasure from Yoh. He smirked, withdrawing them despite a mewl of protest from Yoh and positioned himself at Yoh's entrance._

'_This will hurt for a moment,' he warned, waiting for Yoh to back out. When he didn't, Hao penetrated him slowly, pushing past the first ring of muscle before Yoh tensed again._

'_N-no, wait,' he hissed in pain, squirming with discomfort. He pushed his hands against Hao's shoulders, not knowing whether to push him away or pull him close as tears formed in the corner of his closed eyes. 'I can't… I…'_

'_Shh,' he soothed, wiping away the tears and cupping Yoh's face gently in his hand. 'Yoh, look at me. Yoh… that's it, just look at me and breathe. Match it to my timing ok? Just stay looking at me,' he advised as he pushed deeper and deeper until he was fully sheathed in Yoh, as he kept his eyes locked with the younger male's. He stopped then, waiting for Yoh's go-ahead signal when he was comfortable. He smiled weakly, his hands resting still on Hao's shoulders, his nails digging into the soft skin as he nodded again. Hao smiled, kissing Yoh briefly before pulling out until only the tip remained, and pushed back in completely._

'_Hn… ah Haooo!' Yoh pulled Hao closer, wrapping his arms around his shoulders as he continued to thrust into him, grinding their hips together as they matched each other's rhythm, Hao angling his thrusts so that he hit that sweet spot deep inside Yoh every time, causing Yoh to cry out in ecstasy. Slipping one hand between their hot bodies, Hao took hold of Yoh's erection for a second time, pumping his hand in rhythm as he sped up, feeling himself coming close to the edge as he listened to the tantalizing sounds Yoh was making beneath him._

'_Oh… nh – Hao…' Yoh moaned breathlessly as he rode on the sensations sweeping over him, somewhere between pain and pleasure and more delicious than both as he grew hotter and hotter, clinging to Hao like he was his lifeline. He felt like he was going to explode with the heat: white spots danced in front of his eyes as Hao hit that place inside him again, bringing him so close to the edge that it was unbearable. 'Hao… I think I'm- I'm going to…'_

'Noooo,' Yoh groaned, opening his eyes to the familiar setting of his home, where Tamao was asleep in the next room, blissfully unaware of Yoh's dream and his current problem.

'Once,' he grumbled tiredly, making his way to the bathroom, his erection straining against the cloth of his trousers. 'Just once, can you just let me finish?'

_Sorry – only one orgasm per dream,_ the little voice in his head giggled. Unsurprisingly, it sounded like human Hao: though, if the person in the dream really was Hao in human form, then how was he able to appear before him like that? Yoh tried not to get too distracted by the dozen or so thoughts whirling around his head, gasping quietly as he came, finishing quickly before washing his hands and returning to the living room. In fact, he topped dead, his face burning bright red as another thought came to him – what if Hao had astro-projected into his dreams? His body may have changed but his spirit would be the same, right? So all the things he said, or did – inside and outside the dream… no, he wouldn't do that, would he? Or did Jun say something about the castle having memories? Did past-Hao visit him in his dreams and that's why Hao said certain things? Is that even possible?

His head reeling with more and more ideas and possibilities, he was glad that a knock came at the door, though who it was he hadn't the faintest idea as he made his way over to the front door. Pausing to check that he was presentable as well as the time of twenty past one in the morning, he opened the door to reveal five strangers upon his doorstep, the symbol of the X blazing on their shoulders.

'Hello?' he asked, narrowing his eyes as he felt the furiochu radiating off of them. He also felt vaguely suspicious of them. 'Can I help you?'

'Only if you are willing to tell us where Hao is,' the young girl stated coolly, her crimson red eyes gazing steadily at Yoh. He jerked back slightly, as if she'd stung him: what did they want with Hao? In that moment, he decided he wasn't going to trust them, no way no how.

'Who?' he asked casually, keeping his features calm as he played the dumb card. Obviously, the tall blonde wasn't impressed as he grabbed Yoh by the shirt collar, nearly dragging him off his feet.

'Don't play us for fools – the monster that captured your friend and yourself, which has been disrupting the flow of power in this world for years. He is evil, and if you protect him – '

'Marco,' the red eyed girl interrupted sharply. She was clearly the leader, since "Marco" released him after a moment hesitation. She smiled at Yoh sweetly. 'My name is Jeanne, and we are the X Laws. We are only trying to rid the world of such an evil that he would kidnap a young shamanic girl like your friend – yes, we know of shamans. Can't you feel our furiochu?'

Her smile widened as she saw Yoh's gaze dart to each and every one of them. 'So you know how powerful we are – just give us what we need and we'll be on our way. We're only doing the right thing.'

'Right thing by who? Your-selves?' he asked coldly, glaring at her. She lost her smile, as Yoh continued. 'Who the hell gave you the right to choose who lives and dies? I don't care who or what you are, but I'm not helping you. Now I suggest you leave.'

He went to close the door; only to be stopped forcefully and pushed back slightly as Jeanne entered the house, a veiled look on her face. 'You will tell us where he is and how to get to his castle or we will retrieve it from you by other methods.'

'What are you going to do? Torture me?' Yoh challenged, staring at her, refusing to be intimidated when a small voice came from the doorway.

'Yoh? What's going on?' Tamao whispered. Yoh turned to her, smiling slightly.

'Nothing's wrong, Tamao,' he reassured. 'Go to sleep – it's late and you need your rest.'

'But… who are they?' she nodded towards the X-laws.

'Tamao –'

'Lady Jeanne,' Marco interrupted from the doorway, spotting lights coming up the pathway towards them– the villagers were rallying towards Yoh's home, Manta in front of them.

'Damn, we should've trapped him again,' Jeanne muttered, before turning back to Yoh. 'This is your last chance, tell us or – '

'There they are!' a voice called from behind them, and they made their way out onto the porch, Tamao following hesitantly as they looked down upon the large hoard of people.

'What's going on?' she asked Yoh, who shrugged as the fruit-merchant – the only human in the village that Yoh considered a friend/acquaintance – stepped forward.

'Now look here, X-laws,' he called out. 'We aren't very close to these two young peoples, but we aren't partial to strangers coming here and stirring up trouble, especially to our townsfolk.'

The others voiced their agreements, and Yoh smiled at Tamao slightly: he couldn't see how the X laws could avoid this. However, Jeanne was extremely cunning.

'We only came here to alert you to a problem that has arisen in your quaint little village – these two are positively insane,' she replied, making sure everyone heard as she dramatically swept her arm across to point at the two shaman. Mutters and whispers rippled through the crowd, as Jeanne continued. 'The girl claims to have been kidnapped by a savage beast and held within a castle!'

'I did hear her say something like that! Raving like a mad woman through the village, she was!' one of them called out.

'But how do you explain Yoh going missing for several days?' Manta demanded. 'And where's Ryo – they trapped him in the cellar and put me in a cage!'

'And yet here you are, as is Yoh and Tamao – having merely been lost in the woods for a few days she has lost her mind to hunger and fatigue!' she cried out, gripping the porch railing. 'She is a danger to herself and to others!'

'That's ridiculous!' Yoh argued, holding onto her tightly as she cowered away from the masses, their cries drowning out Yoh's protests.

'Lock her up!'

'Get the crazy wench out of here! We don't want that sort of thing in our village!'

'Yoh!' Tamao sobbed as the crowd moved towards them, Yoh looking around for something that could save them and that's when he saw it. Lying inside the room, on the little table beside the chair he was sitting on, was the mirror that could show him anything he wanted. Darting inside the door as the mob closed in, he grabbed the silver handle and sprinted outside just as two x-laws were handing his friend over to the villagers.

'She's not crazy and I can prove it!' he shouted so hard his throat instantly burned, turning the mirror to face him. 'Show me Hao - the beast!'

The light shone from the mirror brightly, dimming to reveal an image of Hao roaring angrily in the night, standing high on top of the roof as he clung expertly to the ledges. The people cowered from the sight as they heard his powerful growls and saw his demonic face.

'She was telling the truth!'

'Is he dangerous?'

'No –' Yoh began before Marco snatched the mirror from his hands, showing it so everyone could see.

'Of course he's dangerous – he is a demon, who could attack at any time!' he shouted, as Jeanne stood in front of the crowd.

'The girl may have been telling the truth, but what difference does it make! They have revealed an even bigger threat to this village!' she claimed, and the villagers were drawn to her words.

'That's not true!' Yoh tried to argue, but no one listened as Jeanne continued her rampage.

'He's a danger to the children – to your whole way of life! No one is safe until he is removed from this world completely! He must be destroyed!'

The mob raised their voices in agreement: 'He'll wreak havoc if we leave this be!'

'We're not safe till he's dead!'

'Lead us Jeanne! Help us kill him!'

'Oh shit!' Yoh whispered, taking hold of Tamao's hand as the group rallied around them.

'Lock up those three – less they try and warn him!' she pointed to Yoh, Tamao and Manta, who were grabbed by their collars or arms, and pushed towards the cellar where the X laws had trapped Ryo just a few days ago. Yoh struggled, clawing and wriggling, trying to slip from their grasps in vain as he was pushed into the darkness, falling down into the cellar as Manta and Tamao joined him.

'No!' he cried, jumping up and hammering on the blocked door. 'You can't do this! Let us out!'

'At last!' Jeanne smiled, holding the mirror in her hands as the silver dulled and became tarnished while the glass cracked from top to bottom. 'I'll find you Hao Asakura. Now, mirror – show me the way to Hao's castle!'

The mirror clouded over, before revealing the path towards Hao in its murky depths. Jeanne smiled.

'Follow me, gentlemen!' she cried. 'Follow me if you wish for your families to sleep easy from his night on! Help me kill the beast!'

The villagers crowed and hollered in conformity, following Jeanne as she and the X laws made their way into the woods and towards Hao.

'No!' Yoh screeched, throwing himself into the heavy wood. 'Come on you stupid door! Open!'

He shouldered the door again, hurting his shoulder so he crumpled to the floor in pain. Tamao was by his side instantly, helping him up.

'Oh Yoh – what are we going to do?' Tamao asked fretfully.

'Yoh? Tamao?' a new voice came from the darkness, and Yoh recognized it quickly.

'Silva?'

The tall, dark haired man came into view as the light from the moon spilled in the tiny window above their heads onto his face. They hadn't expected to see him there.

'Silva!' Yoh managed to breathe happily. 'What are you doing here?'

'I tried to interfere with the X laws – they burned down the bookshop but I've only been here a day, I think,' he replied, sitting down Indian-style in front of Yoh. 'Ryo's worse for wear though – he hasn't eaten for a few days.'

'Ryo's ok?' Manta asked, when someone blundered through the darkness – and a few loose pieces of furniture – to collapse beside Silva – Ryo.

'Ryo?' they chorused.

'Ahh – Manta!' he chirped, grinning stupidly as he hugged Manta. 'Buddy, pal, comrade…'

'Ryo! Get off me – what on earth has gotten into you?' Manta demanded.

'Lack of food – he's gone a little nutty,' Silva replied.

'A little?' they chorused. He shook his head.

'Look – Yoh, are you alright?' he asked his friend.

'No,' Yoh shook his head, wiping his eyes. 'They're going to kill Hao and it's my entire fault!'

'Who's Hao?' Tamao asked.

'The beast.'

'Oh – then – why are you so upset, he kidnapped us, remember?' Tamao said gently.

'Yes, but he's not really a beast, he's a shaman and a prince and… and… the orange seeds!' he blabbered, clutching Tamao's sleeve.

'Orange seeds?' Silva repeated. 'What are you talking about?'

'The rhyme!' Yoh exclaimed. 'The rhyme and the seeds… and these dreams I'm having – everything points to him and I think I love him! I know it sounds crazy buts it's him and I can't imagine anyone else but him so I have to get to the castle to stop the X laws and save Hao and tell him I love him!'

He stopped to catch his breath as the others looked at him strangely, glancing at each other before Silva returned his gaze to Yoh.

'So let me get this straight – you've discovered you're in love with a beast who isn't really a beast but actually a shaman… with orange seeds?' he asked. Yoh nodded slowly, looking up at him pleadingly. 'Well, alright then.'

'Wait that's it?' Manta gasped. 'You actually made sense of all that?'

'Yes, and now we have to find a way out of –' Silva was cut off by a loud crash elsewhere in the cellar and they noticed Ryo was not beside them.

'Ryo, what are you doing?' Manta sighed.

'I… am looking for a wooden sword,' he replied, rummaging around in the dark. 'Or something resembling one!'

'Ryo – you can't break down the door with a wooden sword!' Tamao sighed.

'Aha! Here is one!' he exclaimed, walking towards the door somewhat haphazardly. 'I suggest… that you all move out … out of my way!'

'Ryo – ' Yoh tried again, only to be stopped by Silva.

'Move, at least if he knocks himself out we can think up a plan in peace,' he explained as they moved out of the line of fire.

'Right then,' Ryo cleared his throat and lifted the sword into position as he took up his stance.

'This is ridiculous,' Tamao whispered and Manta agreed as they watched Ryo do nothing. Silva sighed.

'Ryo –'

'Yamta No Orochi!' he called, and in a blaze of light eight heads of pure white snakes erupted from the piece of wood and charged the door, destroying it completely in an explosion of splinters and smoke. The four companions stared at him in shock.

'Ryo – you're a shaman?' Yoh whispered.

'No wonder he was still conscious after that amount of time – he must have been using spirit control,' Silva explained. 'Though the energy required would make him like that.'

'But he's a shaman!' Tamao repeated.

'Introducing…' Ryo swayed on his feet, still grinning. 'Yamata No Orochi and Tokegero…'

He collapsed in a heap on the floor before the lizard-like ghost appeared, shaking his head at the unconscious man. 'I am surprised he lasted this long under the spiritual influence. I am Tokegero, and I suggest you make haste if you want to stop those creepy X laws.'

'Thanks!' Yoh said happily. 'But what about Ryo?'

'I'll take care of him – you guys go!' Tokegero waved them away as they clambered up the stairs.

'How do we get there in time?' Tamao squeaked, looking around. 'They've had ages to make a decent head start!'

'We'd need a miracle!' Manta groaned.

'Or a horse,' Silva stated, pointing to White Phoenix. Yoh stared at the horse in shock, and Ren's words came back to him: '_He'll return when you no longer require him_.' Yoh still needed him, because he needed to return to Hao – and somehow, Ren had known that. Yoh jumped up onto the horses back, uncaring about saddle and reigns.

'Yoh, we'll catch up!' Silva said. 'Come on Tamao! Manta, stay close.'

'Right,' he agreed, before digging his heels into the horse's side and racing back to the castle as fast as White Phoenix could carry him.

* * *

R&R? Plz?


	12. The Battle of the Castle

**Oh bloody hell! I can't believe it took me longer to write a fecking fight scene (technically half of a fight scene) than it took me to write a fecking lemon!! **

**TIS NOT MY FAULT THE PLOT GREMLINS LEFT ME!! Now they are back and I'm uploading this chappie. Enjoy. xx**

* * *

Ren rested resignedly on the small table alone, next to one of the hallway's countless windows. It had only been a few hours since Yoh had left, carried away by his own horse, but it felt like days – no weeks even – since he had been dancing in the ballroom a few flights down. Mari and Kanna still resided there, depressed and unable to move from the room. Everyone in the castle felt the heavy weight of their crushed dreams upon their shoulders, considering the Rose only had a few more petals left, and Hao had not returned from the West Wing since Yoh's departure.

Horo passed once again for what felt like the hundredth time, leaping up onto the window sill and peering out into the rain: the snow had turned to sleet an hour ago, and then the rain overpowered it and left them with the dull sound of the constant downpour assaulting the glass. Ren sighed, glancing sideways at the sad bunny – his ears and tail and even the little patch of blue fur atop his head drooped pathetically. It was an impossibly sad sight.

'Give it a rest, Snow Bunny,' he snapped roughly, rubbing his forehead. Horo glared at him.

'Well excuse me if I'm not prepared to spend the rest of my life as a rabbit,' he snapped back.

'It wouldn't be for the rest of your life,' Ren informed him disinterestedly. 'It would be _forever_.'

'Well thank you very much for clearing that up for me Mr. Messenger-of-never-ending-good-news!' he replied sarcastically, pressing Ren's buttons. 'It wasn't me who practically shoved him out the door!'

'He needed to go help his friend!' Ren growled back, his voice rising slightly. 'Hao-sama said he could leave himself by the way so don't go blaming me!'

'This was our last chance to become human again and he just rode away on _your horse_!'

'So it's my fault, once again?' Ren hissed, folding his arms. 'God, it's the same story with you every time – things go wrong and you blame me!'

'You're the one who helps them go wrong!'

'Yes, because there's only one side to a relationship, after all,' he sniped. 'Or was that just in our case?'

'Boys, that's enough!' Riri Rara snapped, halting Horo's next insult as she came up beside them, looking between them with a stern maternal glare. They both looked away, Horo somewhat sheepishly, Ren defiant as ever. 'I won't have any more of this – there is enough of an atmosphere in this place to fill a cemetery and no one needs you two adding to it! Now give it a rest before I pour hot water on you both!'

She leapt off the table and headed down the corridor again, leaving Ren and Horo in stony silence.

'Ren, I –'

'I would've done the same,' Ren interrupted him, staring at the ceiling.

'What?' Horo asked. Ren turned his head slightly to look at him.

'I would've given up everything I had at a particular moment if Jun needed me,' he explained. 'Just like Yoh has done with Tamao – I would've done the same thing if Jun was in trouble, because I'm not heartless.'

'I know, Ren,' he said quickly. 'I never meant –'

He stopped again, when something caught his eye outside. 'What's – ahh!' He turned too quickly, falling clumsily off the window ledge as Ren took his place, staring out into the gloom. 'Riri!'

'It can't be,' Ren muttered, straining his eyes as much as he could.

'Is it him?' Riri asked as both her and Horo jumped back up onto the ledge: Ren suddenly saw what was heading their way.

'Oh… Hell!'

'It's the X-laws!' Riri gasped, seeing Jeanne clearly at the head of the mob, clutching the glowing mirror in her hand. 'Oh how did they get they get the mirror?'

'Never mind that,' Ren said, turning away from the glass, thinking as quickly as he possibly could under pressure. 'Riri – warn the master and send an alarm throughout the castle.'

'I thought they were dead!' Horo squeaked as they jumped down onto the floor, Riri hurrying away towards the West Wing.

'Clearly they have nine lives,' Ren relied sarcastically. 'You warn the others as well – tell them to get ready for a fight!'

'Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear,' Riri muttered under her breath, heading as quickly as she could up to the West Wing. The X-laws had been the bane of their lives for years before Hao was turned into the beast – going after everyone connected to Hao, even those who so much as pruned the roses that once grew in the gardens. Everyone in the castle believed that Hao had gotten rid of the last of them, just before he was turned – he had even made the Spirit of Fire set Jeanne alight in one of their battles. She couldn't understand how she could still be alive, as she slipped into the Masters private rooms.

'Hao-sama?' she called out into the darkness. 'Master?'

Lightning illuminated the sky briefly, outlining the silhouette of Hao standing in the entryway to the balcony, his back to the dying rose as he looked blankly out into the rain. He looked like an empty shell, and he had obviously been outside since his clothes were soaked by the rain: he did nothing to acknowledge Riri's presence.

'Master,' she began breathlessly. 'The castle is under attack – the x-laws have returned and they're almost at our gates!'

Hao said nothing, and Riri's worry intensified.

'Hao-sama, what should we do? We have to stop them…'

'What's the point?' he interrupted; his voice was void of emotion. 'It's over. There's nothing left…'

'But Hao-sama!' she pleaded. He shook his head.

'No. It's hopeless - there's nothing we can do.'

'You mean nothing you will do! You said the same thing about Yoh the first night he came and look how close you two became!' she snapped angrily.

'Not close enough,' he replied in the same blank tone. Riri's anger boiled, steam rising from the spout.

'Oh fine – if you won't do anything, then we will do all we can to protect our home and youonce again, _Master_!' she said coolly, turning and running out of the quarters, leaving Hao alone once again.

'I can't believe it was so close all this time,' Venstar remarked, walking beside Marco as they followed Jeanne through the gates of Hao's castle. The tall blonde haired man smirked, straightening his glasses.

'A clever ploy of Hao,' he remarked. 'Disappearing into the forests – he always said he was close to nature, we were foolish to search through all those deserted mansions and castles.'

'Only now,' Meena smiled. 'We can finally rid the world of such an evil as Hao – our wait has been worthwhile.'

'Yes, just remember,' Jeanne said gently as the mob swarmed around them, drawn to the group in white like kamikaze moths to violent flames. 'I must be the one to bear the burden of committing the violent act of destroying Hao.'

'You do it in the name of Justice,' Marco replied. 'You will still be the shining light that guides the way to righteousness, and you will be greatly thanked by those who fell under his wicked, manipulative ways.'

'Kanna, Mari, Macchi, assemble over there,' Ren ordered, looking around wildly to check everyone was there to defend their home. 'Everyone, remember the plan – scare the villagers, do _not _kill them!'

'Where were you?' Horo asked, blowing out as many candles as he could, placing them all in darkening gloom.

'In the library,' Ren replied, hopping onto a table near the door.

'The library?! Why?' Horo demanded.

'Backup,' he replied simply, before turning to Riri Rara – who had gathered them all together with great enthusiasm and snapped a plan out as quickly as she could before pushing Opacho into a safe hiding place despite protests of the young girl wishing to help – and asked one last time if this would work.

'Well, if it doesn't,' she replied. 'We'll either be dead or stuck like this forever.'

'Great – another bearer of wonderful news,' Horo replied sarcastically, before they all fell into complete darkness. 'Everyone in place?'

'Yes,' came a whispered reply.

'Remember, apprehend anyone who defies us,' Jeanne ordered. 'But do not kill them unless they force our hand.'

'Yes, Lady Jeanne,' they replied as they stormed up to the doors, several of the village men holding a make shift battering ram and hammering it against the door. On the other side, tables, chairs and bookcases were piled high against them to give the objects time to prepare themselves for the fight ahead. The barricade didn't last very long, as the furniture came crashing to the floor and the door flew open: the villagers were silent as they stepped over the mess and into the vestibule, looking around at the clutter surrounding them – books, and candelabra's; suits of armour and brooms and ragdolls. Jeanne frowned, beckoning for one of the rabble to hold a torch they held higher.

'Find his followers,' she ordered.

'No need,' Ren said coldly, and the room leapt into life.

Anything that wasn't bolted to the floor was catapulted at the villagers: Riri got all her teacups to pour both boiling and icy cold water over the unsuspecting crowd while Horo dashed wildly around the room nipping at everyone's ankles; they just saw Nichrome and ran away terrified. Jeanne and the X – laws ducked and avoided as many as the assaults as they could: Faust's books flying in all directions as Kanna, in her armour, used sheer force to push the villagers back.

'What on earth?' she demanded, looking around for a way to get out of the mêlée as her followers grabbed their weapons.

'They must have been cursed alongside Hao,' Marco said.

'Well get rid of them while I find Hao,' she ordered and ran for the staircase as the X–laws called upon their spirit guardians, their light illuminating the whole lobby.

'Spear of Sanction,' Marco ordered Michael, as Ren jumped up onto the table alongside Horo and Lyserg.

'Guardians of Nature – Kororo, Morphine, Mick and Scorpion,' he shouted, and the four spirits appeared in Spirit ball form.

'We can't use spirit control,' Lyserg said.

'But they can still go into Giant Spirit mode!' Horo replied, and the spirits heeded their orders as the Arc spirits attack drew closer, transforming into powerful beings that could withstand the attack as the villagers scrambled to get out of the castle, many of them in the dresses Jun had kindly provided them with when she had jumped down onto the lower levels using the spirits help.

'Attack!' they chorused, and the Guardian ghosts met their enemies after so many years in hiding.

Jeanne flew up the stairs, gripping the mirror tightly in one hand as she searched for Hao. Every so often she would whisper to the shimmering surface, and it would guide her traitorously to its owner, through the gloomy hallways and up stairways. The floor trembled beneath her feet as the battle of the castle raged in the lower floors – the villagers had disappeared in fear of the enchanted objects and things had turned serious: she hadn't expected the followers to be so resourceful, nor so well prepared with guardian ghosts. After seeing all the mononoke cowering in the forest as they made their way through it, she had suspected that the castle would be deserted.

She stopped in front of the large wooden door, the mirror glowing vibrantly with the same image: she pushed the door open easily with her furyochu and stared inside the room at the hunched figure standing at the balcony. Shamash appeared beside her and she entered the room, walking without fear towards Hao slowly: he barely glanced at her, staring with dead eyes out into the storm. Jeanne glared at him, raising a gauntlet-clad hand to point at Hao, and Shamash attacked.

Hao roared in pain as the surge of energy Shamash shot at him hit him square in the back, throwing him across the balcony and through the low marble wall: the Babylonian spirit followed it on wings as Jeanne ran out into the rain after them, peering down from her place of the edge of the balcony. Shamash attacked again, pushing Hao across the slippery rooftops onto the lower levels, sending a shower of shattered slate and stone into the air as the castle shook as the other battle raged on inside: Hao didn't fight back, as Shamash continued to attack him. Jeanne's anger sparked as she watched the half hearted attempt of a fight happen below her: she leaped down from her unstable plinth, closer to the fighters and waved for Shamash to stop.

'Why don't you fight back?' she demanded, glaring down at Hao in disgust, who was slowly trying to get to his feet, only to have Shamash throw him back again with a shot of energy, pushing him perilously close to the very brink of the castle roof. 'You are nothing like the Hao I remember you to be! What's changed – what has made you so pathetic and so helpless that you refuse to fight?'

Hao just looked up at her, looking hopeless and empty: he couldn't be bothered with anything anymore, not since Yoh had gone and left them to their fate. He felt dead inside, and would prefer to be so rather than have this pain sticking in his chest: at least when he was cruel, and deemed heartless, he didn't care about anyone or what anyone thought of him. Now everything had changed, and he could not fight back when there was nothing to fight for. Jeanne looked down on him, her cold, pale features revealing nothing of her thoughts, as she raised her hand one last time to order Shamash to destroy the fire-shaman.

'No!' A shout echoed across the courtyard, through the smashed windows and across the crumbling roof to reach the two lone figures that stood upon the stone there. Shamash paused as Jeanne and Hao looked down to see Yoh riding in on White Phoenix, his eyes searching through the darkness to find Hao: their gazes met despite the distance between them, and the moment was not lost on Jeanne as Yoh rushed into the castle to return to Hao's side

'Unbelievable,' she sneered. 'A boy? You cared for no one, loved no one – and you expect me to believe that you've changed because of – ahh!'

She screamed in surprise, barely dodging the stone projectile that Hao threw towards the shaman and guardian ghost with new vigour: his whole demeanor changed, glaring at Jeanne with sharp eyes. He shifted his weight to balance himself better on the slippery roof, before summoning a fireball in either hand. Jeanne returned his stare steadily, before regaining her posture, ready to fight.

'Shamash!' she called, and the spirit began its assault again, however, it did not get far as Hao threw a steady stream of fire it's way, putting as much furiochu as he could behind every attack: Shamash dodged as many as it could, but it could not protect Jeanne or itself from Hao's wrath. The Shaman advanced on his enemy, his clawed hands flying out to knock the armoured girl back: the Babylonian spirit stood no chance as Hao did not simply use his element, but the natural strength he had from joining with the Spirit of Fire as Jeanne jumped out of the way, narrowly missing the fiery talons that sank into the slate where she had stood moments ago. Shamash sent out another energy blast: Hao sliced through it like it was mist, cornering her and her useless Spirit. Shamash leapt forward once more, and was instantly batted aside by Hao. Grabbing Jeanne by the throat, he pinned the struggling girl against the slanting roof beneath a single hand, choking her: he growled, his eyes blood thirsty and animalistic.

'Go ahead,' she choked out, gripping his hand with her own, pale fingers, trying to alleviate some of the pressure. 'Kill me! We both know it's what you want to do!'

Hao did nothing for a moment, staring at Jeanne for a moment before his face changed, softening as he loosened his grip slightly, and standing straight to look down on Jeanne. He couldn't bring himself to kill her; he didn't want to be a monster or a murderer in Yoh's eyes – and as long as he was there, that was all that mattered. He glared at Jeanne, and without a lack of forceful authority, said one word: 'Leave.'

'Hao!' Yoh called, standing upon the half-destroyed balcony, leaning over the balustrade as far as he could. Hao smiled, seeing him standing there in the rain as he made his ascent towards him: Yoh returned his smile as he took hold of Hao's bloody hand, pulling him in close for a warm hug. Hao held him tightly, his chin brushing the soft dark locks of his beloved.

'You came back,' he whispered, as Yoh pulled away slightly, still smiling at him.

'Well, I had something to tell you – I – look out!' he gasped, catching Shamash hovering near them and preparing for its final attack, but he was too late as the shot headed straight for the two of them. There was no time to get out of the way: Hao instinctively shielded Yoh completely and took the full blast in the back. Crying out in pain, he stumbled, weakened as fell off the balcony, as Yoh went with him, clinging tightly as they skidded across the roof before it collapsed, sending them tumbling down into one of the darkened attics.

'Oh, God – Hao!' Yoh exhaled, recovering first as he rolled Hao onto his side, searching for signs of life: the groan of pain alerted him to said fact. 'Oh Hao – I'm so sorry!'

Hao smiled weakly, wiping away Yoh's tears with one hand. 'You don't… have to be sorry… I'm just… glad… you came back.'

'Yes, but I showed them the mirror,' he sniffed, rubbing his face with his sleeve. 'I showed them you, and now…'

'It's alright…' Hao soothed: his breathing was laboured and weak. 'I'm just glad… I got to see you… one last time.'

'What?' Yoh cried, grabbing Hao's shoulders desperately as his eyes began to close. 'No! You can't die – I have a bone to pick with you – those weird dreams and everything! And… and… you can't just leave me alone here because I… I love you!'

Deep inside the castle, in the West Wing, the last remaining petal on the rose fell as the whole thing withered and turned to dust.

Yoh sobbed, as a light wind brushed his clothes, a glittery light dancing on the twists and turns of the silvery air: the room suddenly felt warmer, and Hao was surrounded by a brilliant white light that grew stronger by the minute. Yoh looked up in shock, leaning away from the phenomenon as Hao began to change before his very eyes: his skin changed, his body resembling more of a human's. Yoh had to look away, shielding his eyes from the ethereal light that surrounded Hao in its warm comforting embrace.

Then, as suddenly as it happened, everything returned to normal and the Beastly form that once lay before him was gone, replaced by a smaller, leaner form swathed in Hao's cream cloak (-poncho-thing). He edged towards the figure, reaching out before it moved, inhaling deeply, and causing Yoh to back away again. The figure, seemingly disbelieving of his situation, looked at his hands and touched his face, before turning around and staring at Yoh with dark, intensely black eyes: stray bangs fell across his face, but even in the gloom, there was no mistaking him.

'Oh God, I'm unconscious!'

…

'What?'

'I'm unconscious! Or asleep!' Yoh panicked, completely forgetting his dream-revelation from earlier. 'Hao is still in trouble! He could still be alive – I have to wake up and see to him…'

'Yoh.'

'I could still save him – he might still have a chance against Jeanne if I help him…'

'Yoh!'

'I could give him part of my furiochu…'

'_Yoh!_' he snapped, grabbing the short haired boy by the shoulders and kissing him, pressing his body up against Yoh's as he wrapped his arms around his thin shoulders and deepened the kiss. Yoh stood there in shock, his brain shutting down till he wasn't even thinking at all. (Not even of oranges.) The dream guy pulled away, slightly out of breath as he smirked at Yoh, his eyes holding a teasing glint in them.

'Yoh… it's me,' he said, gazing at Yoh. Yoh stared back at him, directly in his eyes till he was almost falling into them: he ran his fingers gently through the long, silky locks that brushed against him. He listened to the boy's voice, imagining it with a deeper undertone closer to a growl: then he realized.

'Hao!' he smiled, hugging him again as a cheer echoed through the castle and a giant rumbling shook the castle. Hao pulled away, taking Yoh's hands.

'Come on, the fight's not over yet!' he said, and he leapt through the caved in roof, back into the rain to meet Jeanne.

Landing expertly perched on the rooftop; he saw that the other X-Laws had joined the fight outside, standing on the shoulders or heads of their Giant-Spirit allies, regrouping around Jeanne. He and Yoh stood upon the slate rooftop, staring at his enemies – one with a growing sense of anxiety, the other with confident smugness.

'You're going to fight them alone?' Yoh asked.

'Of course he isn't,' a new voice said, as a golden eyed boy appeared on the windows ledge a few meters away from the couple, holding a Wan Dao and smirking just as smugly as Hao was. 'Can't let him have all the fun, now can we?'

'Yep,' a blue haired boy cheered from the hole in the wall a storey below them, joined by tall blonde man in a white trench coat that stood with a skeleton and a jaguar-possessed African-American. 'A nice little workout to get used to being human again.'

'It's playtime, girls,' a flaming-haired young girl giggled, a broom perched over her shoulder as she stood with two other girls – one holding a doll, and the other with a suit of armour behind her.

Hao smirked, glancing at all of his companions that faced the X-laws, glaring straight at Jeanne. 'Am I the way you remember me yet, or do we need to continue this little encounter?'

'X-Laws!' Jeanne called. 'Prepare yourselves!'

'I was hoping you'd say that,' Hao replied. 'Spirit of Fire!'

The roof completely fell apart as the massive, crimson-skinned spirit burst into vision in a fury of flames as it extended to its full height. It roared thunderously, shaking the surrounding landscape as it flexed its powerful talons and towered over all else, scrutinizing it all with its narrow yellow eyes as it prepared for a fight.

* * *

So that's not exactly how it happens, but hey it would be boring if i just copied Beauty and the Beast word for word, right?

R&R?


	13. The End

**_Meh!_** I had this chapter finished days ago but _**would not let me log in**_ - it kept saying it had a glitch in the login/submission page and it was a brief problem. LIKE HELL IT WAS!! Did anyone else have the same problem?

Anyway - final chapter! YAY!!... I should probably add warnings for content in this chapter.

**!!!WARNING!!! **Lemons are a healthy part of a fangirls diet, that's why I've added two... no like, no read **!!!WARNING!!!**

Enjoy xx ;P

* * *

The Spirit of Fire slashed the air with its claws as it narrowly missed Marcos guardian spirit, the arc angel dodging gracefully before swooping into another assault as the others battled the humanized residents of the castle, who were putting up a good fight despite being just returned to their old forms. Using Giant-Spirit Mode, the Guardians were able to meet the X Laws in hand to hand combat, giving the castle residents a slight advantage since the "Angels" could not use their attacks properly. However, while the Guardian ghosts were faring quite well, the X Laws themselves had attacked the shaman themselves.

'You just don't know when to give up, do you?' Ren sniped, sweeping the Kwan Dao in a horizontal arc to slice Marco in half, who nimbly jumped back to avoid the sharpened blade.

'I could say the same for you,' Marco replied coolly, blocking it again as the wood hit his forearm, pushing it away as he spun to kick Ren in the side. Ren (being slightly shorter than average) easily ducked down, before bringing the weapon up again in a slicing motion: he just missed lacerating his enemy's torso, instead just ripping his shirt.

'If you surrender now,' Marco continued calmly. 'We would pardon the rest of you: Hao is the only one we want to bring to justice.'

'And who made you judge, jury and executioner?' Ren asked, returning to a fighting stance. 'Just attack me so I can defeat you already.'

'You will not escape us this time, Hao – you will pay for your crimes!' Jeanne cried, following Hao and Yoh across the rooftop as Shamash was still fit enough to attack the two shaman – without the advantage of being fused with his guardian ghost, and with Yoh to protect, he was on the run from the crazy young girl.

'I spent years as a Beast – doesn't that count for something?' he demanded, narrowly dodging an attack from Shamash, the splinters that flew from the impact slashed Hao's skin. 'Guess not.'

'Are you alright?' Yoh asked, clinging tightly to Hao.

'I'm fine,' he said, leaping down onto the lower roofs of the castle. 'I don't suppose you have a guardian ghost?'

'No, I don't,' he said, balancing precariously on the uneven roof as Jeanne climbed her way down the slippery slate, lightning illuminating the silhouettes of the fighters.

'There's a room just beneath us that is locked at all times – in it you'll find a sword in a black scabbard wrapped in chains and a small ebony carved gravestone no bigger than your hand residing on the table. Call out to the ghost that resides it that statue and unsheathe the sword,' he ordered. 'He was one of the best Spirit Guardians of the castle, but he doesn't have a shaman.'

'Ok, but how do I get into the room beneath us?'

'Like this,' he replied, and summoned a fireball in his hand, throwing it with all his strength at the roof they stood on at point blank range, shattering the slate and creating a hole large enough for Yoh to jump through.

'You're kidding-' Yoh squeaked as Hao pushed him through the roof, just avoiding Jeanne's attack while he did so.

Yoh fell heavily to the floor, landing on his rear with severely injured pride: however, he didn't have much time to think about such things as he had to get back out there and help his friends. Looking around in the gloom, he heard the sound of chain links tapping against one another, and he turned as lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating briefly the sword and the statue. He hurried over to it, gazing at the scabbards flawlessness: he figured it had been in here a long time, but it had remained untouched by time it appeared. Having been taught how to use a sword since he was little, he knew he'd be able to wield it.

He reached up to take hold of the handle, when a powerful force drove him back, throwing him onto his back on the floor before it dragged him by the feet and threw him across the room. He crashed into the wall, landing in a heap on the floor again as the chains rattled and the floor shook, a ghost rising from the statue like a genie from a lamp.

'Ok, who woke me up?' he demanded, looking around the room in annoyance before his gaze landed on Yoh. 'Hao-sama?'

--' 'Eh, no – m-my name is Yoh,' he replied, slowly picking himself up off the floor. 'I-'

'You look like Hao,' he interrupted him, stretching. 'Why on earth did you wake me? I told them I would only return when the castle was in danger and Hao had changed from his old ways. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to sleep.'

'Wait!' Yoh begged. 'Hao has changed and the castle _is_ under attack and I need your help!'

The ghost turned to face him again with a critical eye. 'Hao has changed? And how did he manage that?'

'Well, I came to the castle… Hao told me you were one of the best Guardian Ghosts of the castle, but you didn't have a Shaman to fight with. The X-laws are attacking the castle and I really don't want them to hurt Hao so please help!' Yoh explained quickly, looking pleadingly at the spirit.

'What did you say your name was?' the ghost asked.

'Yoh.'

'It is an honour to meet you, Yoh,' the spirit bowed slightly. 'I am the Samurai Amidamaru.'

(_hehe - you didn't think I'd forgotten about Amidamaru, did you? XD Back to the story..._)

'Dammit!' Faust cursed, being pushed back by one of Venstar's attacks. 'They are a lot stronger than I remember them to be, and since we've only recently returned to being ourselves…'

'I don't know how much longer we can last!' Ren completed, gaining some advantage over Marco as the opponents retreated from one another, glaring at their enemies.

'You will pay, Hao!' Jeanne called down to him.

'Get a new line!' he shouted back.

'X-Laws, combine your powers into one last attack!' she ordered and her subordinates leapt onto the shoulders of their Guardians, as Shamash hovered overhead: it would focus and direct their onslaught. The angel spirits' hands began to glow as a sphere of power formed in their hands, thin tendrils of light flowing up to Shamash to harvest and deliver in one last massive attack. The shaman of the castle prepared themselves, drawing their guardians into their weapons and advancing to their strongest level.

'Get ready!' Hao ordered, as the air around Shamash rippled with power, in the last stages of the attack preparation.

'Totem Soul Blast!'

'Chariot Assault!'

The two assaults hit the X Laws with perfect accuracy, the five-way attack from Silva's animal spirits knocking Shamash out of the air and the giant Chariot flung itself into as many other X Law guardians as it could. Needless to say, the shamans were confused: they had no clue who the two new comers were, though it wasn't really high on their list of priorities since they did help them.

'Silva! Ryu!' Yoh shouted in relief, jumping back out onto the rain-soaked roof with a glowing sword held in one hand: Amidamaru had agreed to join with him.

'Ah, you got the stubborn old samurai to listen,' Hao smirked, as two eyes glared out at him from the sword.

'Watch what you say, Hao,' he said coolly. 'I can easily go back to sleep and leave you to deal with all this yourself.'

'I missed you too,' Hao laughed, and Yoh could sense the spirit was smiling. 'Now, shall we end this?'

'You ready, guys?' Yoh grinned, as Silva floated in the air using Silver-Wings and Ryu stood upon one of the eight mighty heads of a giant Yamata No Orochi, smiling.

'Of course we are,' Ren answered. 'What do you think we've been doing in the castle all these years?'

'It doesn't matter how many extra fighters you have, Hao! It won't make a difference when we –'

'I know, I know – make me pay for all the horrible things I've done,' he cut her off, finishing her line before motioning to the Spirit of Fire one last time. 'Let's just wrap this up before breakfast, hmm?'

'X-Laws!'

'Shaman!'

'Attack!'

Shamash had regained itself and had been able to gather the energy back, focusing it on its enemies before releasing it in a concentrated bolt of pure energy aimed straight for them. However, they met their enemies head on, leaping one final time towards the X Laws and straight into the path of the beam, regardless of what may happen as each and every one of them unleashed their most powerful attack. The fire that erupted from the Spirit of Fire enveloped them all as the thunder failed to drown out their battle cry and the lightning's brightness was dimmed compared to the blinding white light that exuded from the battle field as the opponents clashed.

For a single second that seemed to go on for millennia, complete silence fell over the castle and it seemed like time stood still.

Then there was a scream of complete shock and anger, and the shattering of the celestial armour the angel's wore: the light faded away and the occupants of the castle stood alone in the courtyard, bloody and bruised in tattered clothing with aching bones. The X-Laws were nowhere in sight, and no one spoke as the storm rolled off into the distance, letting the first rays of sunrise flood through the clouds and light up the castle and it's grounds. Many of the Shaman shielded their eyes from the bright light, unaware what was happening around them as the castle was transformed.

The roofs and the walls that had been torn to pieces in the battle mended themselves, as years of stains and grime fell from the windows and the sunlight poured into the rooms. What were once empty, darkened hallways now glowed with warmth and homeliness: the dust that had lay like a thick blanket over everything was lifted and everything practically sparkled like it had only been bought the day before. The tapestries and paintings seemed to smile knowingly, as curtains were drawn open and a fire in the main room roared up in welcome of any guest that entered. Even outside, roses bloomed on the ivy that had crept up the walls of the castle and the gruesome looking gargoyles shed their hideousness to reveal graceful angels guarding the white stone citadel from their pedestals. As the gardens came alive with colour and life, the main silver gates were thrown open as the transformed mononoke returned to their home, beautiful and friendly ghosts and humans alike. The castle had reawakened.

Yoh smiled in bemusement, as a small bluebird fluttered past his head, followed by two more and the spell of silence was broken as a great cheer washed over him: the residents glomped and hugged and celebrated in their own random ways while Hao watched them all, leaning against the low marble wall that encircled the elevated platform. Until something out the corner of his eye caught his attention, up upon the roof. He smirked, winking at Yoh before using his furyochu to leap up onto the very top tower roof of the castle to come face to face with none other than Anna.

'Hello there, Beastie,' she said, leaning back against the turret. He bowed respectfully to her, if slightly taunting.

'Anna, you are looking exceptionally lovely today,' he complimented.

'My my, haven't you changed your tune?' she laughed, brushing the creases out of the bottom of her dress. 'But, yes, I am looking rather fabulous today aren't I?'

'What did you do with the X Laws?' he suddenly asked, and her smile changed slightly.

'They won't be bothering you anymore,' she said. 'But I couldn't allow them to be killed, otherwise you'd have gone right back to the start.'

'So why did you help me?'

Anna sighed. 'I don't take sides, Hao. I'm meant to keep things in balance – the X Laws were upsetting the balance by trying to punish you for things you had already paid for, so I had to take them out of the equation to set things right.'

'So… where are they now?'

'Someplace you'll never be able to go to, nor anyone,' she said mysteriously. 'They have not been injured, if that's what you're worried about.'

'I'm not worried about them – I want them back here so I can return the favour for threatening my home and family and the one I love and-'

'Hao,' she cut him off with a threatening tone. 'They will be dealt with their individual retributions, just like you had yours. It is not the place for humans to manipulate Karma for their own gain so they can feel like they've settled a score. I heard she doesn't like being used like that.'

'Enjoy the rest of your life, Hao,' she continued, seeing the look on his face. 'Surrounded by your "family" with the one you love by your side – you'll all have pretty good lives.'

'How do you know?' He asked, a little smile returning to his lips.

'I think I can put in a good word for you,' she said.

'What's the catch?' he asked, suspicious. She laughed.

'How about you don't get on my bad side again? Oh and take more care of this, would you?' she said, handing him back the mirror Jeanne had stole from Yoh.

'Deal,' he agreed, accepting the mirror from her, turning it over in his hands. 'I guess it would be pointless even trying to look for the X Laws?'

'Positively futile,' she smiled, shaking his hand. 'Though I think you'll be a bit too preoccupied to worry about them.'

The two of them glance down to see Yoh, far below familiarizing himself with his now human friends while introducing Silva and Ryu and Manta and Tamao to all of them. Hao smiled, still disbelieving that one person could change him so much. 'Hey, Anna, I just want to say…'

He turned back to face her, his sentence trailing off as he saw that the roof was empty: there was no sign that she'd ever been there. His smile grew as he shook his head, turning away to return to Yoh and the others. 'Thanks.'

* * *

'Hey, I'm starving,' Macchi complained, rubbing her stomach.

'Breakfast is being served in the main dining hall,' Hao said, returning to them. 'There's a place set for all of you, so hurry up before it gets cold.'

'Yay!'

'Where were you?' Yoh asked as Hao looped an arm around the smaller boy's waist.

'Hmm? Oh, it was nothing – no need to worry about it,' he assured, kissing Yoh's forehead as they entered the castle.

'Hey, no way – that's always been my seat!'

'Is not! I've _always_ sat here!'

'Make room for our guests.'

'Quit hogging the good seats!'

'Just grab a chair and sit!' Hao ordered, and the shamans rushed to sit down as Hao and Yoh took up the two seats at the head of the table while the ghosts floated above them, conversing between themselves. Two chairs remained unoccupied.

'Hey, where are Horo and Ren?' Kanna asked, nibbling a piece of toast.

'The boy with the purple hair?' Tamao questioned. 'He took his horse back to the stable; he said he'd catch up.'

'My brother must have gone to look for him,' Pirika said, stretching her slim arms. 'Maybe they'll finally sort themselves out.'

'I wouldn't hold your breath,' Jun sighed, sipping her tea while glancing across the table to her blue haired friend.

* * *

'Hey, Ren?' Horo called, following the stone path down towards the main stables. He could hear the fountain that resided further in these gardens, in the maze of pathways leading to all sorts of beautiful and exotic things Hao kept in his estate. As he made his way under the arches created by the trees that had intertwined their branches with one another over the years, he heard the soft whiny of White Phoenix from the stable closest to him and he stepped inside the large structure, the smell of fresh hay hitting his senses. He looked around, before noticing the younger male in the loft, shifting the new hay. Ren didn't – or chose not to – notice or acknowledge his presence as he climbed up the ladder and stood perfectly still on the top rung, leaning his folded arms on the floor as he watched the other work.

'What do you want?' Ren asked coldly, stopping what he was doing and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, avoiding looking at Horo, instead staring out through the open window at the dawn-painted sky.

'Breakfast is getting cold,' he replied.

'I'm not hungry.'

'A few years without food would surely give you some appetite,' Horo countered, wondering how he was going to approach the subject they both hated. He wasn't even sure if he would be able to fix it.

'Ren, I-' he began again, pulling himself up off the ladder and onto the upper level.

'Is there anything else you want?' Ren cut him off.

'You.'

Ren flinched inwardly, having difficulty avoiding looking at his former boyfriend. His impassive façade threatened to disintegrate, if he saw Horo in his human form again as he had less than twenty minutes ago: the tall blue haired boy offering an easy smile to his friends as they celebrated victory, the way the sun had lit up his pale skin and icy blue eyes. He had ached inside, seeing Horo once again as he once was, but he was too proud and too stubborn to admit it. He was, in fact, too deep in his thoughts to realize that Horo had came up to stand right behind him until the taller of the two ran his fingers gently down his bare arms.

'Don't touch me!' Ren snapped, trying to move away despite the thrilling shiver that ran down his spine at Horo's touch. Said Ainu wouldn't give up that easily, slipping his hands around Ren's slim waist and sliding a hand across his bare naval, his free hand unlacing the gold string that tied his shirt closed. Ren tried to wriggle away again, turning his head slightly to yell at Horo only to come face to face with him: they both stopped what they were doing, staring intensely at each other. Ren could feel tears stinging his eyes, threatening to fall if he didn't get away soon: Horo just held his gaze, gently kissing his cheek as he finished loosening the black shirt Ren wore and ran his fingers across the bare skin of his chest.

'I've missed being able to touch you,' he whispered, his warm breath tickling Ren's cheek. The Chinese Shaman blushed and looked away, grabbing Horo's wrists to stop his activity.

'I thought you hated touching me,' he replied, any authority his voice might have held was out the window as he was having trouble breathing normally with Horo being _that_ close. 'I thought you despised me because I'm so hateful and uncaring and –'

Horo cut him off by spinning the younger around and pulling him into a deep kiss, cupping his face gently with both hands. Ren's eyes widened and his blush deepened, torn between pulling away and responding to Horo's kiss. He grabbed Horo's shoulders, surprising the Ainu and causing them both to lose balance with the sudden movement and fall over into the pile of clean straw. Ren ended up being pinned beneath him, Horo straddling his waist as he looked down at the Chinese shaman, his hands resting either side of his head.

'What do you think you're doing?' Ren snapped, his composure returned to him fully despite his current position. Horo grinned, winking at him.

'Having a roll in the hay with my boyfriend,' he replied, receiving a smack on the side of the head from said boyfriend.

'Baka! You can't… we can't do anything here! What if someone catches us?' he demanded.

'The only other living or non living thing here is Phoenix – and who's he going to tell?' Horo retorted, and White Phoenix brayed, as if agreeing with Horo.

'Yes but –' Ren was cut off again by another kiss from Horo. This one he returned after a moment hesitance, wrapping his arms around his shoulders tightly while Horo busied himself removing his own shirt and the rest of their clothes, running his hands over every exposed area of Ren's body he could reach. Their bodies began to heat up, the need to be skin to skin with other was becoming over whelming. Needing air crucially, they broke apart, gasping for oxygen: Ren was shivering slightly from the early morning cold, or it could have been something else.

'Ren, I am sorry,' Horo whispered, gazing into the golden orbs that watched him carefully. 'I didn't mean any of what I said-'

It was Ren's turn to cut him off, giving him a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth and smiling slyly at him, freeing one of his legs and hooking it lazily around his lover's waist. It had been ages since they had been this close, and it was time to end the fight: make love, not war and all that. Horo carefully maneuvered Ren's other leg so it wrapped around his waist as well and paused to glance at him one more time.

'I'll be fine,' Ren reassured, moving his hips to grind on Horo's, making the elder moan: Ren smirked, though his expression quickly changed as Horo entered him, a hiss escaping his lips.

'Sorry,' he repeated, earning another smack on the head.

'Baka,' Ren insulted weakly, trying to get used to the feeling of Horo being inside him. He loved the first few moments of pain that slowly gave way to the pleasurable sensations as Horo started to move in a steady rhythm: the two lovers reintroduced themselves to one another's bodies, remembering each and every sensitive spot on the other that caused irresistible thrills every time. Ren moaned deeply, his body arching automatically as Horo picked up his pace, driving deeper into Ren and hitting the bundle of nerves that caused him to see stars: he dug his nails deep into the skin of Horo's shoulders, kissing him passionately and slipping his tongue between his soft lips, teasing him into a battle of dominance that he usually won.

Both were approaching their peak; Ren kissing and biting Horo's neck, marking him with a dark red love bite high on the jugular so it would be easily seen by everyone. He was no longer shivering, his breaths coming out short and shallow as he was nearing the edge, Horo making delicious sounds above him as he moved in him. He was so close the pleasure was laced with a twinge of pain as the intensity of his own body's senses overwhelmed him and he came with a cry of ecstasy, Horo following as Ren's muscles clenched around him, milking every last drop of is orgasm from him before they collapsed in a heap, gasping for breath.

* * *

'They've been gone a long time…' Mari commented.

'They've probably ended up killing each other…' Lyserg replied, calmly eating his cereal.

* * *

'Ah,' Ren sighed as Horo retreated from his body, rolling off of him to lie beside the purple haired shaman, wrapping his arm loosely around his shoulders as they slowly calmed down. Lying there in post-orgasmic bliss, Ren moved closer to Horo, enjoying the feeling of warmth in the cold stable. Once some of his strength returned, Horo sat up, leaning on one arm as he stared down at Ren, biting his lip.

'So what happens now?' he asked, hoping this hadn't been a one last time thing: he had apologized, and Ren had accepted it, though he hadn't actually said so but still…

'Now we find our clothes and go and get breakfast, koi,' Ren replied, sitting up slowly and looking around for something to clean himself up with.

'Koi?' Horo repeated, smiling, starting to look for his clothes as well.

* * *

'I think we should send out a search party for them,' Pirika said. 'They've been gone for ages and I doubt they would've gotten lost.'

'Who would?' Horo asked, holding the door open for Ren as the occupants of the room turned and stared at them as they sat down at the table, helping themselves to the food that remained. No one returned to their breakfasts as they continued to watch the two o about what should be a regular morning: Horo grabbing as much as he could from the plates within his reach while Ren opted for a few pieces of cold toast and a cup of green tea. The latter was the first to notice everyone's eyes were on him.

'What?' he asked indignantly, his golden eyes narrowing in annoyance: he didn't like being watched.

'Ren,' Jun said delicately, setting down her empty cup. 'You have straw in your hair… and on your shirt.'

'And you've got hay all over you,' Pirika reprimanded her brother, picking several pieces out of his hair and shirt. 'What were you two doing?'

'Each other, if the mark on his neck is anything to go by,' Nichrome remarked, smirking from his viewpoint diagonally across from Horo. Both shamans blushed furiously, Ren standing up from the table.

'Excuse me, I have… things to do,' he said, striding across the room and out of the door he had entered in as quickly as he could, leaving Horo at the table surrounded by their friends – half of whom were smirking smugly, the other half looked either surprised or happy to hear about the good news of them getting back together. Before anyone could say anything else, there was a sound from the hall along with Ren cursing in Chinese. Most of the group left the table to see what the problem is, though they could hear him perfectly from their places in the room.

'Who put all these bags and boxes here?' Ren yelled, before returning to swear in Chinese again.

'Ah, yes,' Hao suddenly said, smiling as everyone turned to look at him, wondering what was happening now.

'That's Silva's, Tamao's, Ryu's and Manta's belongings,' he explained, leaning back in the chair. 'I checked the mirror – it appears your houses were destroyed by the villagers when they returned from the castle. Thankfully the ghosts that resided in the forest retrieved the majority of your things and brought them here, which I would like to invite you to make it your home.'

'Oh, I don't know,' Tamao said hesitantly. 'Wouldn't it be too much hassle?'

'The hard part is over – getting all our belongings here,' Manta replied. 'You'd just have to get them upstairs and find a room.'

'Just say the word and your belongings would be transported to your individual rooms – you will also be able to find your rooms without any trouble once you agree that this is your home,' Hao assured them.

'Please stay, Tamao,' Yoh asked. 'It wouldn't be the same without you.'

'I don't know,' Silva added. 'I wouldn't want to intrude without earning my keep.'

'We have a library,' Yoh added. Silva perked up, looking interested.

'Library?'

'Yes, it's quite impressive,' Riri added. 'I could show you, if you like?'

'Yes, thank you.' Riri smiled, blushing slightly as Opacho giggled.

'Riri has a boyfriend!'

'Opacho!'

'I will happily accept this offer, since we have no place left to go and I will finally be able to find my Shaman bride!' Ryu announced enthusiastically, kneeling before Jun just as Ren walked back into the room.

'_What are you doing that close to my sister?_' he freaked, unsheathing his Kwan Dao again and charging at Ryu, and chaos ensued in the dining room: Ren chasing after Ryu, Horo chasing Ren and everyone trying to catch Ren before he permanently damaged the newcomer.

**…**

'It appears things are back to normal,' Bason commented, the spirits remaining unfazed by the havoc.

'Not even close,' Amidamaru laughed, resting his head on his hand.

* * *

The day had gone by swiftly as the four new residents of the house settled in: Yoh was slightly worried by the fact that Tamao was given the room he had slept in during his stay of the castle, until he found out he'd be sleeping in Hao's quarters with him in the West Wing. Pirika and Jun resided on the same floor as Tamao, so she wouldn't get lonely while Manta's and Ryu's rooms were situated in the same section of the castle as Nichrome's, Lyserg's and Chocolove's. Silva's room was on the other side of the Library, along with Faust's and the medical ward.

However, at this moment Yoh wasn't too worried about where everyone else was sleeping as he followed Hao through the shadowy corridors, the lack of light coming from the fact night had fallen after a hectic day – Ryu ending up with a trip to the medical ward, Ren with a trip to the room he and Horo shared to calm down and everyone else exploring the castle to see that everything really was back to normal. They turned left on the stairway that led to the West Wing, passing Horo and Ren who were heading to their own bedroom to, uh, sleep.

'Good night, guys,' Yoh called.

'It will be,' Horo replied, laughing as Ren smacked him on the head again before disappearing through the first door they came to. Hao led Yoh down the long, narrow corridor and in his opinion, it wasn't as creepy as the distorted and terrifying things he had seen perched along the walls had changed to peaceful and serene looking creatures. They barely paused as the door came into view, Hao opening it easily without problems and pulled Yoh gently into the dimly lit room.

Yoh looked around in amazement: it looked completely different form the last time he had been there: everything had mended itself, the bed was neatly made and the metalwork that split the two rooms shone. The walls were painted a deep red with waves of black and gold flying across the dark red surface: the drapes and covers of the bed matching the décor. Yoh couldn't take much more notice of everything in the room – barely glancing at the vanity table and walk in wardrobe, before Hao began to kiss his neck, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him over to the bed. Yoh happily followed, tilting his head to one side to give Hao better access as they lay down on the soft mattress, Hao moving around Yoh so that the latter was lying under him; he didn't seem to mind that much.

'Now,' Hao said between kisses. 'You said something during the fight about speaking to me about something? To do with dreams?'

'Hmm… what?' Yoh asked, having difficulty concentrating as Hao began to unbutton his shirt, still peppering his face and neck with kisses: Yoh lazily ran his fingers through the long soft hair of his lover. 'Oh yes… those dreams.'

'Are you going to tell me what happened?' Hao asked, stopping for a moment to look up at Yoh, who blushed at the thought of regaling Hao with his dreams, even though they did feature him. A lot.

'W-well, you sort of… just… did things… to me,' Yoh said weakly, his face going an even darker colour as he remembered with vividness the dreams. Hao raised an eyebrow, a devilish smirk upon his lips.

'Things?' he repeated. 'What sort of things – like this?'

He leaned down and kissed Yoh on the lips, pulling away quickly as he slid down his body. Yoh nodded slowly.

'This?' He nipped the hollow of Yoh's neck with his teeth, loving the way his breath hitched as he slid even further, trailing a finger down his chest, pausing only to caress his hardened nipples, pinching and stroking them, loving the noises Yoh was making.

'Ah, Hao…' he moaned as said shaman kissed his abdomen. He dipped the tip of his tongue into naval, emulating penetration and making Yoh moan louder.

'This,' he teased, stopping at the waistband of his trousers, running a finger just under the material as he stared at Yoh: his eyes were half closed and he was already breathing heavily. It was a beautiful sight, and Hao began to remove the article of clothing, making Yoh blush again when he was completely naked and Hao was still fully dressed. Yoh whined a little to put his point across, since he'd always been the one at a disadvantage in the dreams. Hao just laughed.

'It's alright, pet,' he assured, taking off his poncho (-cloak-thing) and tossing it aside along with the trousers. Then he started working on his own (now slightly uncomfortably tight) jeans as Yoh watched, transfixed as the material slipped past his hips and down his strong muscular legs, revealing his whole body to Yoh before jumping back onto the bed and straddling the brunette. Pinning his hands above his head, Hao leaned down and kissed Yoh deeply, running his tongue along his bottom lip, begging for entrance: Yoh happily gave him entrance as their tongues danced around each other, exploring one another's mouths as deeply as possible before their lungs demanded a refill of oxygen. Gasping for necessary air, Hao lifted his free hand and placed three fingers against Yoh's lips: he looked up at him in confusion.

'Suck,' he ordered, and Yoh took them without another hesitation, licking and sucking on the narrow digits until they were sufficiently coated and Hao extracted them from him, moving down his body again before positioning one finger at Yoh's entrance. Yoh took a deep breath, still slightly nervous since he had only done his in dreams and Hao pushed into him, kissing him to relax him as he began to tense up with the intrusion. A small noise of contentment escaped him, as he settled a lot more quickly than he had in the dream and soon, both the second and the third were pushed in, sliding in as deep as he could go, stretching his inner walls as Yoh moaned and writhed beneath him in pleasure, fisting the bed covers in his hands.

Haaaooo!' he gasped, wanting more than just Hao's fingers inside him: Hao knew what he was thinking, smirking as he removed his fingers and positioned himself, shaking slightly from the anticipation.

'Ready?' he breathed, almost laughing aloud when Yoh nodded enthusiastically, wanting it as much as he did as Hao penetrated him with frustrating slowness; Yoh craved it even more as Hao slid in inch by inch until he was completely inside. Yoh trembled as his nerves were in overdrive, pain giving way to pleasure and back again as Hao waited patiently for Yoh to adjust, though it took all of his control to stay still.

'Hao,' Yoh whispered hoarsely. 'You… you can move, now. Please.'

Hao was happy to comply with Yoh's request – more like a beg- and began to move in and out of Yoh's hot body, starting slowly to allow Yoh to get used to his rhythm, loving the moans and gasps that slipped from the uke's soft lips, encouraging him to go faster, deeper into him. Enjoying every sound and little movement Yoh made as he drove into him, it was when Yoh practically screamed with pure lust that Hao knew he had found that elusive spot that caused his lover to go wild, pulling Hao closer into a searing kiss. Not forgetting "little Yoh", Hao's divinely talented hand snaked down across Yoh's burning body and gripped his erection tightly, making Yoh break the kiss.

'Oh my… _Hao_,' he cried out, sending an electric buzz down Hao's spine as he continued to pleasure Yoh, nearing his limit as his inside started tightening, the pressure building and threatening to explode. He could barely remember the last time he felt this way: the fervor and the unwavering stimulation of having silken skin pressed against his as the sensations over rode every other logical thought in his brain. He could only see Yoh beneath him, staring up at him with eyes glazed with lust, calling Hao's name as he came, covering both their chests and stomach with the sticky white substance.

'Oh… hell! _Yoh_!' Hao quickly followed him over the edge, throwing his head back as his orgasm swept over him, sending waves of pure bliss through his body. Trembling as the last of his strength left him; he pulled out of Yoh and fell onto the bed beside him, drawing his tired body closer to him as they tried to catch their breath.

'How did… you manage to… come to me in my dreams,' Yoh asked, out of breath and he was beginning to feel drowsy.

'I thought I was dreaming myself,' he replied sleepily, pulling the quilt up and over their exhausted bodies, wrapping them in warmth instantly – they could bathe in the morning, all that mattered right now was falling asleep next to his lover. 'I didn't even realize our dreams were actually connected until a few days ago, when I said I'd seen you in less.'

'Oh, I see…' Yoh replied, snuggling closer to Hao as sleep began to cloud his thoughts and he slowly drifted off, comforted by the feeling of Hao's warm body beside him. Before he completely sank into oblivion, he registered Hao beginning to say something along the lines of: 'Oh, and one more thing…'

_Yoh woke up again, lying beneath the heavy red quilt on Hao's bed. He sat up, noticing that he was still in the room, but he felt completely refreshed and clean again, if slightly confused. That was until he saw Hao sitting beside him, completely relaxed._

'_I don't know how to stop these dreams,' he finished, grinning roguishly with a playful glint in his eye._

…

'_You have got to be __**kidding**__ me…'_

* * *

... 1 lemon... 2 lemons... Authoress unconcious through lack of blood...

hmm... I don't like the second and third lemons as much as I liked the first I wrote, but I still want to know what you guys think... R&R one last time?

Until the next story, ttfn my freaky darlings xx


End file.
